I'm your husband
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline finds herself married to an unknown man after a night she cant remember. What will her fiance say?
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

Carline felt stressed, more stressed than ever before and she didn't exactly have time to relive that pressure these days. Planning a wedding on your own was tough. Especially since her fiancé was no help at all, Tyler tried to help really he did he just wasn't seeing the vision like she was. So she cut him off at the knees early in the planning his mother gave her a nice engagement gift, a wedding planner. She felt Caroline's taste was questionable and different. "_What does that even mean_?" She thought as she rifled through her purse looking for the wedding planner's personal number.

The woman hadn't been answering her all day no to mention Tyler too off early in the day leaving her to lug around wedding décor all around the castle they were staying in. The wedding was in two days and she couldn't help but be freaked out. Making her way into one of the unused room on the third floor she pushed the door open lugging the big box in. And that's when she heard the noises. She smiled to herself thinking she'd just walked in on a couple having sex out on the balcony thinking she might have Tyler up here too spice things up.

She placed the box on the floor carefully tip-toeing out of the room that is until she tripped on one of the antique rugs and feel flat on her face. The loud thud alerted the couple to someone being nearby quickly gathering their things they tied to cover themselves up before they were caught. Caroline stood up dusting off her dress hoping the couple would just ignore her and go about their business. If the silence was any indication, she was wrong. Caroline brought her hands up to her eyes as her missing wedding planner came barging into the room still adjusting her dress on her shoulders.

"Oh Caroline!" she said distress clear in her voice as she backed out of the room pushing back the man she was with to stay hidden from view. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just I got stuck with the deliveries and I couldn't find you. Though now I see why you weren't answering my call. I'm not paying for this right? You're not on-call for this?" Caroline asks her waving around the other hand not used to cover her eyes.

"I'm not judging just need a clear indication. Carol's gone off sight-seeing which I wanted to do since we got here and now you're here so you can help me finish up and finish my dress fitting in two hours." Caroline says. The woman nods along and says, "Yes I can do that, by the way you can look now." And Caroline removes her hand from her face smiling, "Okay great we can go now Vicky." The woman grabs Caroline's hand hastily and unsanitarily rushing them both towards the door, "Let's go," says Vicki in a rush to leave.

Caroline looks behind her into the room one last time and yells to the man, "Goodbye then nice not meeting you!" nudging Vicki on the arm. "Bye Caroline," he says then he curses as realization dawns on Caroline. "Tyler!" she cries walking back into the room. She slaps him, her mind racing a thousand things running through her brain so much it hurts. Then she calms, "Okay. Okay, I'll see you tonight at the wedding rehearsal." Caroline walks out of the room in a daze, "Vicki feel free to stay here too. I'll go into town myself."

She walks out of the castle numb unsure of what is even happening and how on earth she was so calm when the love of her life was upstairs probably finishing up with the wedding planner. She got into the car they had rented on the wrong side quickly getting out and getting in on the right side. "Excuse me. Do you know where Mikaelson Designs is located?" Caroline finds it in her to ask the man sitting by an outside café drinking water of all things. She looks desperate he thinks as his eyes meet hers apprising her, "American?" she nods. He stands dropping some money on the table before him he points past her with a smile on his face like he knows something she doesn't, "Straight that way on your left two doors from here." The man says smiling at the blonde beauty studying her angelic features and soft curves.

"Thank you," she says in a small voice he outstretches his hand taking her extended one, a shock courses through her as she quickly takes her hand back. "Have a nice day," he says walking backward still looking at her she nods once again and then she's gone. She finds the building door pushing the button for the intercom, "Hello, do you have an appointment?" the woman asks vaguely interested. "Yes my name is Caroline Forbes I have an appointment." she says stepping away from the speaker. "Come in," the door opens automatically and Caroline steps in hesitantly.

"Hello I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, you must be Miss Forbes. Come sit." The blonde woman takes Caroline's hand walking her through the floor Caroline's eyes catch many dresses out of the corner of her eye. This place is like heaven she thinks as she comes to a stop the woman named Rebekah handing her a glass of champagne. "Please be seated, my mother will be with you presently." Then the woman is gone and Caroline takes a sip walking around the room while she has the time.

"Beautiful aren't they?" an older woman asks coming up from behind Caroline taking the glass from her hand, "I'm Esther Mikaelson." She says taking the girls hand in her own. "Of course I'm bias, I designed them." Esther says motioning to the party dresses in front of them Caroline sees the other woman, Rebekah roll her eyes exiting. Caroline nods, "So happy you found your way here, your dress looks lovely." The blonde smiles, "Thank you. It was my dream dress, I'm so happy that you've been kind enough to help me."

"Happy to help out a blushing bride," Esther says as they walk towards the dressing rooms, "This will be your room. The dress should already be in there, if you need any assistance my daughter will be happy to assist you." She leaves once more and Caroline lets out a breath finally having some time to think logically. Why hadn't she killed Tyler? He was cheating on her with the wedding planner! And she walked out like it was just a regular day. What had happened between then and now that she could actually think straight?

The shock that brought her back to reality -the man who gave her directions. Her mind wandered toward him and how he had made her feel when he held her hand in his own. He brought her back "_That was strange_," she thought as she zipped down her own dress slipping out of her flats and pulling the white dress out of the hanger. "It's beautiful." she says stunned by how she looks in her dress, it fits perfectly and she can't help the tears coming out of her eyes. She spins around looking at herself in the three-way mirror wishing her mother was here with her.

"You're beautiful," a man says from the entrance his face unseen behind the tens of fabrics he's lugging in his arms. She turns smiling to say thank you when Esther walks back in, "Oh I agree with you Niklaus." She claps her hands together smiling as she walks past the man towards her, "No mother I'm fine." He says jokingly. Rebekah comes to assist Niklaus grabbing a few fabric rolls from him his face finally revealed. Not that Caroline notices at first considering his mother is fawning over her design and how it fits like a glove.

She looks up into the mirror spotting his face in the reflection of the mirror his eyes searing into hers making her heart quicken. She gasps at the electricity in the air her throat tight as he continues to stare a smile forming on his lips. He knows her and she knows him from the café he helped her get here. His eyes tell her he knows what he's doing to her too and it immediately makes her turn crimson. "Yes well we know it fits I should take it off and go." Caroline says nervously grabbing at them hem so she can move faster into the dressing room.

His eyes never leave hers even as she walks back into the dressing room her eyes daring him to look away, "_God what am I doing_?" she asks herself as the curtain slowly closes, her own doing. She falls against one of the walls getting her breathing in order as she hears his mother telling him to rush and put the rolls in the work room for her. She dresses quickly placing the wedding dress back into the hanger and reaching for the plastic wrap zipping up the zipper to keep it protected.

Then she sits down tears streaming from her face the day hitting her tenfold. "What do I do now?" she asks herself in-between sobs. Soon she's wailing drawing attention to herself from the small dressing room and she can't help it. She wants to go home. She wants a drink or maybe some pie. When was the last time she had a carb? She's been so stressed with the wedding and staying in shape. How could she eat or even notice her fiancé was stepping out on her?

The thought makes her cry harder than before without shame she was paying good money for this appointment, well Tyler's mom was. That makes her laugh more than she's laughed in years. So much she doesn't realize when someone joins her in the dressing room squatting down to meet her eyes his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her. "Hey," he says in a low voice trying to snap her out of it.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asks worry written all of his face and neither of them can figure out why they hardly know each other. "I don't know," she says and she looks even more broken when he realizes she really isn't sure why. "How about we get out of here and I buy you a drink?" he asks in an attempt to cheer her up before his mother hears and rushes over. She nods happily, "Please," she practically begs him placing her hands on his forearms. He looks down at her small hands then up at her pink pouting lips then to her eyes pleading. He smiles and nods standing them up, "Let's go."

She grabs her wedding dress and they rush out the front door he follows her to her car and he gets opens the door for her watching her slide in. He gets in the driver's side grinning, "_What's wrong with me?_" He thinks as she hands him the keeps and they speed to his favorite pub. Rain starts pouring as they drink beer after beer darkness ascending as the night progresses. She dances to every song. Nik to her joy never leaves her side keeping her mug full and her dance partner position filled and she's safe.

She runs out into the street after a slow dance with him laughing hysterically at something he's said though she's not sure it was meant to be funny. He follows after her the rain hadn't slowed in the last hour and it seemed to be getting worse all those thought leaving him as he sees her spinning in the middle of the street a car traveling down the road towards her. "Caroline!" he calls after her his hands at his mouth trying to make his voice louder.

She hears him and waves him over, "Come on!" she shouts. He can't help but agrees as the car comes closer and she doesn't seem to mind rushing her he wraps his arms around her cradling her as they fall onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road. He lands on her small form his legs between her own pelvis to pelvis her eyes wide with shock for so many reasons. Caroline kisses him. He thinks he should stop this, while he's attracted she's engaged and drunk. She feels his hesitation, "What's wrong? You don't want me?" she asks.

"It's definitely not that." Klaus says swallowing the lump in his throat his eyes raking over her drenched form in his arms. She smiles, "Then what is it?" she asks him moving around underneath him, sidewalks aren't comfortable. "You're engaged, to be married. You're drunk or you hardly know me and were wet on a sidewalk. Pick one. They're all valid." He says his hands roaming her sides. "I'm not marrying him and I'm not that drunk yet." He smiles as she places her hands on him to cup his face, "Now that that's cleared up." he says kissing her senseless.

They hear honking and decide to take their party elsewhere laughing from embarrassment and excitement they run back to her car. "Ah, I'm all wet!" she shouts as she gets in he follows suit on his side and says, "You look good wet." He turns on the car not sure where to go next she says, "I have an idea where to go next. I need more liquor." He nods listening to her intently as they drive in the direction her idea is taking them to. Another place to drink, his brother the only one not working in the fashion house of his mother's is having a bit of a get together and at this time it should be good.

Looking at her smile he turns on the car driving to the one place he knows they won't be bothered, his place. They get there and he leads her inside all of a sudden she's nervous. She's only ever been with two other guys Matt and Tyler, what if she's not good enough. She looks around helplessly removing his coat from her shoulders and placing it on the table by his leather couch. His arm wraps around her waist pulling her to him, "Drink?" he asks handing her a glass with brown liquid in it.

"Thank you," she tells him her hand wrapping around his on her waist holding him closer as she took her first sip. She gulps the whole thing down and he feels her body relax into his as his other hand massages her shoulder his mouth kissing her neck. Quite possibly his favorite place on her at the present moment she places the glass on the table her hand move up behind her into his hair. "Time for bed," he whispers into her ear his hand finding her dress zipper.

The next morning she wakes up not remembering where she is or quite frankly who she is, she looks down and she's in a white dress a fancy looking dress actually. Is she getting married? Her hands check her body for any injuries or bruises of any kind as the last few days pop back into her head. Last night however is a blur as she runs her fingers through her hair. Her left hand gets stuck and she tries to yank it out without much effort her other hand reaching up to pull it out she feels something metal on a very important finger. Did she sleep through her wedding? The way she feels that might make sense.

"_This does not look like the honeymoon suite she booked months ago_," she thinks as she looks beyond herself towards the rest of the room. The door swings open and a man walks in holding a tray of food smiling brightly towards her, she's a little freaked out. She pulls the sheets up to cover her front and asks, "Who are you?" he laughs heartily at her setting the tray down on the foot of the bed. "I'm Nik, you're husband." The laughter dying in his eyes as the shock flows through her face, "You don't remember me?" he asks his voice tight with something unrecognizable.

AN: hope you like this story! Let me know! Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Take Me Back

"You changed into your wedding dress after you decided we should get married and then after we were you didn't want to get out of it. I thought I was very accommodating." He said and she realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress -they had sex with her dress on. "Oh my god!" she yelled. He braced himself as she started swinging their pillows at him screaming incoherent wails he wanted to laugh and he would if this situation was better than it actually was. He grabbed her wrists steadying himself on his knees hearing the tray crash to the ground as he moved up on the bed to meet her eye to eye.

"Love relax. Breathe with me." he said rubbing soothing circles into her wrists as he whispered, "Inhale, good, and exhale." The surprising thing was that she was actually starting to relax -this guy Nik whoever he was made her feel unbelievable safe. That thought was the only thing that got her scared enough to wrench her arms away from him and get out of the bed looking around the room for her shoes. "I have to go, if today is the day you say it is I'm getting married tomorrow morning and there's a lot I need to get done by then." She said hastily looking under the bed for her flats finding them nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" she asked looking behind the couch fiddling with the cushions, he was dead silent which makes her nervous. She hates silence it makes her crazy so she stops what she's doing to look at him, "Hello? Still with me?" she asks him snapping her fingers. He seems to be pulled from his thoughts, her standing by the window she was a vision to behold he let out a breath. "Your shoes are downstairs by the door. My brother doesn't like foot prints on his floors." Klaus said his voice hard he looked away from her.

She raced out the door finding her underwear at the foot of the stairs picking them up she ran towards the door finding her shoes and placing them on her feet. She bolts searching for her car she finds it parked on the sidewalk covered in mud she races toward it picking up the bottom of the dress so as to not ruin it. She pulls on the handle it was locked, "_Where are the keys?_" she thinks. She hears metal jingling behind her she turns to face him a scowl adorning her face. A smile is present on his own "Looking for these?" he asks the amusement evident in his tone. He's not giving up on this one just yet.

She holds out her hand, "Give them to me, it's my car." she demands tapping her foot at him a flush creeping into her cheeks. "No." he says simply walking to the other side of the car and getting in putting on his seatbelt he then unlocks her side. "Get out of my car Nik." Caroline says crossing her arms looking out the window, "_God he loves her when she's mad_." His eyes widen, "_How drunk was I last night, I let myself fall in love her. Well of course you married her._" his internal war rages on as she starts yelling about him not listening.

He faces her, "Caroline, you're beautiful but if you don't stop talking…" Klaus says but he doesn't finish with 'I'll kill you' as planned instead he opts for closing his eyes. This Caroline won't understand his dark humor. "You don't know where you are and I know where you are going so just relax and let me drive." She huffs angry that he's right more than anything he speed off as she puts on her seatbelt refusing to speak to him.

He turns on the radio to fill the silence singing along with all the words in an attempt to make her laugh he smirks when he sees a small smile play on her lips. It's gone just as fast but it gives him hope, whoever this fiancé is he doesn't stand a chance against him because of that smile. Soon after they arrive at the castle and she is still in awe of its beauty even though she's been staying her for days. She doesn't ask him how he knows where she was staying she just gets out slamming the car door on him before he can talk.

She turns in her indignation not paying attention as one of the vendors pulls up in a truck splashing mud all over her very white wedding dress. She hears Nik laughing as he exits the vehicle walking around to stand next to her. "Stop laughing," she cries just as the driver runs toward her fear in his eyes. "I'm so very sorry Miss," the man says and she kind of loses it so much Klaus has to pull her off of the poor man ruining her dress further.

As they roll around in the mud struggling to get the upper-hand he steals a kiss from her and catches her hand in the air as she tries to smack him. "Caroline?" she hears Tyler's voice off in the distance she pushes Klaus off of her coming to a standing position to face her fiancé. "Hi Tyler," she says in a strained but seemingly calm voice. He waves at her once he comes to a stop in front of her he kisses her cheek hesitantly. "Well not the dress looks closer to the white you should be wearing." Carol says smiling at the now dingy colored dress. "No longer a virginal white." She snips at Caroline.

"Changed your mind about not getting married then?" Tyler asks holding her hand Klaus wants to punch him into the ground and fight him for Caroline. He doesn't deserve her if what Caroline said last night was true. "What are you talking about?" she asks him by the looks of it she's totally clueless about what Tyler has done. A part of him wants to tell her what Tyler has done but the more noble part of knows that she would hate him and blame him for leading her to marry him considering she couldn't remember it was her idea. So he kept quiet.

"Who's this? Carol asks the obvious question from behind her son and Caroline looks down behind her Klaus still on the floor his fists clenched. The vendor mysteriously missing from the scene she says, "This is um, Nik from the wedding shop. We were doing a dress test run, clearly the dress doesn't withstand mud so you can write that down." She looks down at him lies spewing from her mouth and she can't help it he sees the desperation in her eyes and decides to go along with it for now.

"Yes, best get back to the shop and clean it off then," he says using her lies to his convenience he sees her about to protest. "That's a marvelous idea. Caroline, dear why don't you go with him and fix the dress and we'll all wait here for you to get back and do a run through before tomorrow morning." Carol interjects her arms on her shoulders pushing her towards the car door, "Go on." She says a final time. Caroline nods to Carol getting into the car like a submissive puppy which quite frankly Klaus doesn't like. She's nothing like the girl he met last night with fire burning in her veins, nothing and no one in her way.

She was free and happy and he doesn't see that now, "Good bye then," he nods not shaking hands with Tyler even though his arm is extended. He gets in the car revving up the engine the tires splashing mud n her fiancé he holds back a smile. "It's a shame really, you can't marry him while you're married to me it would be invalid. It's not like we can get an annulment either," Klaus says teasing as he speeds away without apologizing.

She gasps, "Why?" he looks at her smiling wickedly, "Because we consummated our marriage Love, twice." She doesn't say a word but the look in her eyes tells him she would really like to kill him right then. Instead she waves to her future family from the window a horribly fake smile on her lips as she turns to face Klaus once again. As soon as they're on the road and far away from view she begins hitting his shoulder with her fists closed.

Klaus pulls over, "What is wrong with you?" he asks what he's been thinking since this morning when his wife woke up and couldn't recall who he was. "You! You are what's wrong with me. How can this be happening right now?" she asks her hands pulling at her own hair. "I'm the problem Caroline? Me? you're the one that can't remember last night. A night which I can so vividly remember I wish I was right there with you. Then I wouldn't feel like shit every time you look at me!" he says no longer facing her just clutching the dashboard.

"I wish you knew me," Klaus says his voice calm after a few minutes, she doesn't know what to feel but she knows she feel something other than sorrow. "instead you're going along with tomorrow when you should just stay here with me." an invitation from a handsome british stranger to forever stay that made her heart quicken in a bad way. Maybe when she was a teenager it might have worked but now it made her nervous.

"That's really sweet but you hardly know me. Hell I hardly know me and I've known me since way back when." She says like she's letting him out of the deal. He goes to reach for her hand but she flinches backing as far as the compact car lets her, "Except I love you. I feel in love with the world inside of you last night." He says totally serious and she forgets to breathe.

Her hands call a time out, "Why don't we turn it down on the pressure cooker there Nik, I can't be in love with you and you're not in love with me." she mumbles placing her hand on his shoulder regretting it when a spark hits her fingers. The car is so warm and the dress is so hot she feels herself sweating in weird places. "You were last night Love. Please tell me we can just go back to this morning." Klaus says resting his head in the steering wheel losing all hope.

"No can do fish and chips, I love Tyler. I'm here to marry Tyler not you." Her voice cracking and the 'I love Tyler' part. "Now let me get this over with." Caroline tells him putting her seatbelt back on she crosses her arms and waits for him to start the car again. He lets go of the matter now and they drive in silence all the way back to the design house, he idly thinks about how his mother would be aghast at what she said about it being a wedding shop. "We're here." He announces turning off the car and taking of his seat belt. He reaches over her arms to release the lock but he doesn't back away. "We'll take care of this marriage situation. Call me selfish but the only life I want to ruin is my own," Klaus tells her as her silent crying ceases into small sobs he waits until she stops completely before he backs away getting out of the car.

Tyler was withdrawn and contemplative the entire afternoon the reason is his fiancé he thinks as he nurses the brown liquid in his glass. Caroline had no idea what she walked in on yesterday morning and right now he wanted a bottle of whatever he was having. He felt Vicki come into his room coming over to him by the balcony she sat on his lap lazily massaging his back as she kissed down his neck. "Stop Vicki, Caroline will be here any minute and I don't want to smell like you." Tyler tells her wrenching him off of her. She laughs not relinquishing her seat on his lap but putting her hands on her lap, "Don't tell me now you have a conscience."

He looks at her the guilt written all over his face as he explains, "We can't afford to get caught again. I don't want to ruin what I have with Caroline." Vicki scoffs, "And what about you and me then? Is this over when the weddings over?" she asks him angrily shoving him back into his chair her arms on his shoulders. He loves her when she's like this, jealous over him. His hands slide up her sides over her shoulders a smile forming on her lips as he kisses her hungrily. "We'll see." he grumbles into her throat.

AN: Thank you so much for your alerts and reviews! Happy Reading!

Ps. ferbie 1/27/13 . chapter 1

Nice first chapter...reminds me of a movie i saw

I spun the idea from romancing the bride 2005, though I'm afraid only the first chapter resembles the movie.


	3. Chapter 3 The Siblings

They walk in relative silence both lost in their own thought towards the door of the Mikaelson design house before he punches in the employ code letting them both in. a buzzing sound goes off as the doors lock clicks open he takes her hands tugging her alongside him. "_Now or never_," he thinks. Klaus kisses her gently done before she can respond if she wanted to, "Your lips are my favorite flavor," he whispers to her as he holds open the door to his mother's design house.

She feels herself drop about ten floors when he says this but quickly shoves it aside not able to deal with her feelings or their repercussions. Then all they hear is his mother squealing about her ruined dress. Klaus watches in perplexity as he walks through the door behind the two women inside towards the main floor. "Nik, where have you been?" Esther asks him as she hastily removes Caroline from her dress in the middle of the store.

Caroline blushes happy no one but them three are around even though it's weird Nik is there and has already seen her naked. She can't remember a all of the day before from even when she was sober it's all so strange. She notices he noticed her discomfort when he says, "Here," removing his shirt over his head and handing it to her. As soon as she grabs it from his hand he turns around no longer facing her Esther pulls the rest of the dress down, "Thank you Niklaus." His mother pats his back then draws her attention back to Caroline asking her to step out of the dress to see what they can do.

Esther's gone leaving them both alone the atmosphere cackling with heat as he felt her eyes roam his back and he smirked. "_I shouldn't be checking him out_," Caroline thinks mad at herself. "He's your husband it's okay." Another thought passes and she feels more heat in her body than usual hating herself for even entertaining the idea of him and her. She looks away acting like she was studying one of the dresses beside her as he turns facing her.

She pretends not to feel his eyes practically touching her every inch a shiver passing down her back as she flips her hair. "So what is it that you do here anyway. I mean other than lugging around fabrics." She asks breaking the silence. "A little of this, a little of that. Nothing worth mentioning to someone I won't see again." Klaus says walking around her blatantly checking her out. Daring her to comment on it or fight him anything to get a rise out of her and find his Caroline buried inside this passive one.

"Fine if you want to be that way," Caroline tells him shrugging refusing to comment any further on anything he might say or do while his mother is away. He looks disappointed, pensive even like he thought she might say something else. "I can't believe it isn't even noon yet." She comments idly. "Lots of ways to pass the time before tomorrow Love," Klaus says lowly taking a seat on the guest couch thinking about how much he'd like to take his shirt off of her.

She scoffs, "I could spend it getting a divorce." He chuckles, "Not likely." Watching as her eyes narrow on his own, "It's going to happen." She steps down from the pedestal his mother's placed her on approaching him, "What do you want from me anyway? I'm nothing special and you don't exactly seem like the kind of guy who has it all together either." She sits on the arm rest by his right pulling down the hem of his grey shirt making the V-neck reveal some of her chest to him.

He shifts positions to face her squarely, "Caroline I-" he's cut off by his mother walking back in a somber look on her face. "I'm afraid it will never be as white as it was originally but I can guarantee that the dress will be clean in a few hours. All we can do now it wait for the workers to finish up." Esther tells them as she comes to stand by her son. "Niklaus, can you get Miss Forbes something to drink and get off the guest couch?" she tells him a motherly reprimanding tone lingering in her voice.

He nods, "yes mother," leaving Caroline and his mother to talk amongst themselves asking his way to the staff kitchen. "How do you know the bride Niklaus" Rebekah asks from her chair on the other side of the room. "I don't I just met her," Klaus says grabbing a chilled bottle from the fridge and two glasses. "Liar, I saw you drive up with her. Now I'll ask you again. What is she to you?" Rebekah inquires standing next to him now she places a hand on his shoulders her eyes telling him she already knows.

"She's my wife." Klaus says closing his eyes not having to look at his sister to register the shock on her face. He's had enough of that for a lifetime just in one day. "When did this happen?" his sister asks and he can tell she's trying to contain herself from doing anything to extreme like running out after Caroline and demanding answers. "Last night," he confirms. "And why haven't you told mother or anyone for that matter. Wait, I thought she was going to marry that Lockwood bloke mother had me look over their paperwork."

"Oh she still is sister, tomorrow morning." Klaus explains to his little sister, "I have to get back, don't go running your mouth with this information. We'll talk later." He asks of her knowing it's futile. "Niklaus you're my favorite brother but sometimes," she says hugging him tight he kisses her forehead. "I know Rebekah." Then he walks back to the two other blondes in his life sighing as he admits defeat for the present moment. Mother leaves them to their own devices as he comes back in to go hurry up the process. "So we should go see a lawyer about getting us unmarried." Caroline says as soon as his mother is out of hearing range.

"I know a lawyer," he says thinking of what Elijah's going to say when they head back to his house demanding a divorce for a marriage she asked for. "Okay great, now I just need some clothes. Where exactly are my other clothes, I can't recall what I was wearing before." She says quizzically. "You were wearing a cream colored dress with blue patterns along the bottom." Klaus informs her without really thinking. "Well I'll go tell me mother we'll be stepping out for a bit." He leaves not wanting to hear her response.

"I think I need food," Caroline says her head pounding as she realizes she hasn't eaten in who knows how long. Klaus hears her thinking of all the places he could take her to eat if they had the time but instead ignores her and keeps driving to their next destination. "Here we are." Klaus announces putting the car in park and coming around to open the door for her. she puts out her hand but he just walks to the door so she has to help herself get out carefully because she is still wearing only his shirt.

"Ah Niklaus, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so soon after leaving a mess in my guest room?" Elijah asks the closest he'll ever get to a joke. Then he sees Caroline coming up the sidewalk he steps aside to say hello. "She wants a divorce," his brother says walking past him towards his older brother's office. Quickly absorbing this information Elijah takes her hand and greet her, "Hello Caroline! Lovely as always. Though your dress is back upstairs where you left it." She smiles meekly.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I don't remember you. But thank you." Caroline explains upset she can't remember this man even when she's stayed in his home and he seems to be very amicable. "I'll just go change then." Elijah nods and she walks up the stairs disappearing into the guest room it is not until then that he turns to go to his office. "Could you explain further Niklaus. She said she cannot remember me." Elijah says a little hurt in his voice. "Imagine how I feel, she can't remember all of yesterday." Klaus tells his older brother.

"She doesn't remember you?" Elijah asks a quizzical brow forming as he rubs his hands together pacing behind his desk. "No, I'd like to take the time to ask what the bloody hell you were serving at the party last night that she can't quite recall." Klaus inquires quickly losing control of his senses. "How should I know, you always had a knack for taking things that don't belong to you and not just from the liquor cabinet." Elijah chastises his little brother.

"How's this for a new level then. Caroline is getting married to another man tomorrow morning. The only reason she was here was for a destination wedding to Tyler a man she can't even remember she left because he was sleeping with the wedding planner." Elijah stops at the word 'cheating' as any good lawyer would, "You haven't told her." Elijah says a fact not a question leaning over his hands on the desk.

"How could i? It's the word of a complete stranger to a man she's known more than half her life. Besides that I don't want her that way. I want her to come to me because she wants to be with me like she wanted to not hours ago." Klaus says as he reveals his reasons to his brother. "Look at you so noble," Elijah says as they hear a knock on the door. "Come in Caroline," Elijah says narrowly missing the paperweight coming at his head catching it in his hand as Caroline appears.

"Hi," she announces taking baby steps into the very large and intimidating room, "It looks so lawyer-like in here." Elijah smiles, "I'll take that as a compliment." He gestures for her to take a seat next to Klaus as he sits in his own. "So Niklaus tells me you want a divorce." Elijah starts conversationally. "Yes, we do," Caroline says ignoring Klaus' whisper, "You do." She laughs nervously, "Can this really be done before today I don't know if Nik's told you I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I shall certainly try my best this is an easy and difficult case but I'm sure once I get in contact with the justice of the peace whom married you we could work something out." Elijah tells her. "Well I'll leave you to work out the details," Klaus says standing up from his chair walking in the direction of the door. "Exactly where are you headed?" his brother asks. He leans into the door and looks back at them, "Caroline said she was hungry, I'm going to the kitchen." Then he's gone.

He takes the needed ingredients out of the fridge once again preparing her favorite meal he takes a sip out of the water bottle he's opened. The aroma of food making Caroline's stomach sing the voice of its people she smiles embarrassed at Nik's brother. "Sorry," is all she says. "How about we discuss this after lunch, I assume from this morning's food contents on the floor you haven't eaten yet." She nods and walks along after him towards the kitchen.

Klaus is just placing the plate down on its place setting as his brother and his wife walk in, "I've never seen you so domestic brother." Elijah admits unable to contain himself. Klaus stares at his brother angrily, "Don't get used to it." To Caroline he says, "Eat before it hits the pavement again." Walking past them both he barely makes it outside punching the brick wall trying to relive some pressure he's been holding in all day. He feels helpless and it's not a feeling he will easily get used to after all these years of vowing to never feel so extremely again. But she's in his blood now and he won't let her leave him now.


	4. Chapter 4 Story Time

Caroline follows Klaus out to thank him for her meal though she has no clue as to how he knows she likes the crusts cut off her toast and cut into triangles like her mom used to. She hears something hit the wall and panics rushing toward Klaus she looks around outside only seeing him clutching his now bleeding hand. "Klaus, oh my! Keep it up over you heart, it helps with the blood flow." She says nervously trying to calm down as she hauls him back into the house.

He grumbles, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter merely a scratch." He waves her off ignoring Elijah's roll of the eye as he walks out of the room to give them some privacy, "The first aid it is in the pantry second shelf," he calls as he shuts the door to his office.

"Thank you!" she calls back to him racing towards the door reading pantry in frosted glass swinging it open looking over all the rows off food until she spots the case. "Here we are," she shows Klaus the box as he nods to her from the sink where he's running his knuckles under cold water.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for years." Klaus tells her and while she seems interested in what he means by that with a glint in her he sees her little mind push it aside.

"Give me your hand." She insists extending her hand for him to take when Klaus unwillingly shuts off the water in the sink Caroline smiles in triumph thinking she's bested the beast.

"I'm fine just hand me the anti-biotic if it agitates you so," he tells her grabbing a towel to wipe the excess water and blood from his hand which is now throbbing not that he isn't used to it. He tries not to grimace as a bit of the towel sticks to the exposed meat.

"As your wife I demand you give me your hand," she says crossing her arms throwing him a withering stare. He's scared of the stare for a few moments shaking it off Klaus caves and mutters, "Fine. Anything for the Mrs." he whispers.

She scoffs taking the towel off his hand running her fingers over the sides of his hand inspecting it. She notices small cuts along the wrist and towards the ends of his fingertips but doesn't ask how he got them he's either a blacksmith or a sculptor that much she knows from her father. Which it is, is what is actually bugging her.

Caroline is worried she is becoming attached to this unknown man. Though in actuality she already is in really deep and is only just realizing how much by their proximity. She looks up at his face and his darkened blue eyes are already on her the intensity is a lot to take in as she lets out a shaky breath.

"So do you want to talk about what happened back there?" she asks spreading the anti-biotic over his scrapes ignoring the newly set up roller coaster in her stomach as he watches her. His eyes tell her no in a big way so she back off the subject.

Klaus grunts his distaste for sanitizing products banging his other hand on the counter as it begins to sting. He bites back a smile when he looks over at a stunned Caroline. "I lost my cool back there and I sincerely apologize." Klaus admits to her.

Caroline senses he's not one to admit remorse but nods her sincere acceptance placing her hands behind her back she takes two steps forward so she's facing him squarely, "I wanted to thank you for being good to me all day, I know I'm a lot to take in all at once. At least I showed you my crazy early on you know. Now you'll think you're dodging a bullet."

He chuckles, "You've been a complete joy." Klaus replies side-stepping her to grab a square piece of gauze from the kit sniffing at her sweet smelling hair subtly. "About you thinking I've dodged a bullet. You'll think you're right about that since you don't remember any of yesterday. But I'll never believe that." Klaus told her without a doubt in his mind.

"Well you would say that, you're way too nice." Caroline asserts spinning to face him once again her curls flying around her face as she stops full circle pleased with her opinion of him.

"Actually you're wrong, I'm as evil as it gets." He remarks with a twinkle in his eye giving her a sideways glance as he reaches for the tape to fasten the gauze in place.

"I doubt that, I've never met a truly evil person in my life. It takes too much dedication and effort to be truly evil when you could dedicate less time to being lazy and happy." Caroline exclaims as she reaches for the grapes by her lunch plate.

"Just you wait, because one day everyone you know will one day pry your delicate fingers from their lifeboat just to watch you drown," Klaus proclaimed stealing a grape from her hand. He places it in his mouth chewing as he speaks, "But not me. Never me." Klaus shakes his finger at her cementing his response.

"Is that some sort of a threat Nik? Or are you an oracle?" she demands to know quietly though so she doesn't draw attention to their conversation.

"I'm sure it's some kind of warning," he admits, "If you'll excuse me I'll want a word with my brother. I think I'll indulge him on some more intimate details of us as newlyweds." he walks out leaving her with the words in her mouth fuming.

"What does he know about my life? The people I love?" she wonders aloud as she plops herself down on her former chair eating the rest of her food not warm so she doesn't burn her tongue. "Damn, this tastes good," she says hating him even more over this fact.

After a time Klaus and Elijah exit the office which Caroline did not dare enter for fear that she might overhear something not meant for her ears. You would think she would be eager to hear about the events of last night but something inside of her wanted to keep them all a secret from her.

"Mother's called your dress has been processed apparently a rush order." Elijah informs Caroline patting his brother on the back Klaus shakes his brothers hand a glum look on his face.

"It was lovely to meet you," she says feeling like she should curtsey of bow or something the man is so regal. She settles for an awkward handshake stepping forward.

He gives her a tired but sincere smile when she extends her hand to him. He pulls her into a hug, "You were a wonderful sister-in-law." Elijah whispers as his brother opens the door for her.

When they are gone Elijah rushes back to his office to see if his dear sister might have more insight considering her position at his mother's place of work. "Hello Mikaelson designs." His sister answers the phone.

"Sister." Elijah replies hearing her breathe a contented sigh he senses she has something weighing heavily on her conscience and he thinks he might know what it is.

"Oh thank the heavens, did you hear about Nik?" she whispers into the phone finally able to discuss it with someone other than her mother which she was forbade to do. "I have a secret and I'm about to burst!"

"Then pray tell sister do," he insists deciding on telling her his half after in jest. He sits back listening to her word for word which to be honest isn't much until she gets to Caroline's family history application.

"How's this to add on to the story then," he ventures telling her all about Niklaus and his feeling for Caroline relishing in the sounds his sister made at him withholding this information.

"We must do something to stall the wedding," Rebekah concludes shuffling in her chair when she hears her favorite brother's voice in the main room with Caroline. "This one is on you brother, stalling the paperwork, maybe the priest. Something. I have to go they are here!" she hisses into the phone and then she's gone.

After a few minutes Caroline subconsciously feels Klaus loosen up a bit the air in their compact prison of a car feeling lighter. She risks a look at him out of the corner of her eye she smiles her hands on her lap messing around with the skirt of her dress.

She notices a small stain at the bottom scratching at it instinctively she feels him swat away her hand pouting she looks up at him for an explanation. He smiles and she feels her heart go haywire 'thank god she's not strapped to a heart monitor' she thinks.

Klaus notices her jolt more than her frown and speaks for the first time explaining himself, "that's my favorite stain." His right hand thrumming on the dashboard at the red light he draws out his answer deciding which is the best way to follow up his answer. "The truth, always the truth," her words from last night echo in his brain somewhere. So he goes with that.

"Some love stories are short and epic like ours," he states winking at her as the light turns green making her smile. "Some are long just as epic or sadly played out. But all stories start with a moment." Klaus knows he has her riveted as she unconsciously leans in closer to hear him.

"We were sitting outside by the pool, you had your feet in the water flats by your side and drink in hand. Somehow you managed to convince me to join you and remove these." He gestures to his bulky black boots as he flips the radio stations.

I sat beside you rolling up the bottoms of my pants you yelled in jubilation at having me there. Everyone yelled back with you," he laughs at the memory making her feel slightly left out. "Anyway I placed my feet in the pool the ice freezing water taking me by surprise I knocked over your icy drink. It spilled obviously landing there." He places his fingers on the stain feeling her stiffen beneath him.

AN: Thank you all for everything, every time my laptop dings I smile and have a better day! Happy Reading!

"You started to worry the stain would set and got mad when I laughed at you, I couldn't have that so I took off my other shirt using it as a towel to dab you off. Granted most of your drink landed in the pool." Klaus continues his story feeling a duality of joy and pain in his memories.

She places her hand on the stain too as though if she stared long enough she would remember she feels him move his hand from her lap. She had no words, he speaks like he really did love her. Whoever that girl was last night she seemed wonderful.

"Eventually and I'll always remember this. You took the shirt out of my hands tossing it aside I looked up to protest but I didn't get the chance," he turns off the left close to his mother's business. "Your eyes turned on a switch inside of me I thought was long broken. We sat there for god knows how long just staring into each other's eyes arms in arms."

He slows putting the car in park and shifting in his chair, "I said, "I'm going to marry you one day." Then I kissed you." He says removing his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. He walks over opening her door and extending his hand to her.

She takes it without hesitation carefully stepping out of the car just in case her purse in hand she hooks her arm into his after he shuts the car door. "And then?" she asks needing the conclusion to their epic story.

He buzzes them in opening the door, "Then you said, "Why not right now?" and so we did. Someone at the party was just appointed a justice of the peace the day before and we were his first couple." He walks her to the guest couch, "I'll go see what's keeping her."


	5. Chapter 5 Revelation

"Klaus, you're back. And Miss Caroline?" Esther asks her hands on his shoulders as she's kissing his cheek. She steps back expectantly.

"In the main room, mother." Klaus replies removing his hands from her shoulders he sees Rebekah hang up. "Rebekah, can you give this to Caroline?" he asks his sister handing her a bottle of water.

"I'm sure she won't want a drink so early in the day," Rebekah replies winking and walking away before he can reprimand her. "I'll want details when I get back." she chides him.

"What does she mean Niklaus?" Esther asks pulling Klaus from his revere noticing his mother hasn't yet left his side to fawn over Caroline.

"I have no idea," Klaus tells his mother kissing her cheek, "I'm going upstairs to shower and change when I'm done I'll drive her back." Klaus informs her walking past towards his makeshift apartment above.

"You're hiding something from me and I will find out Niklaus." His mother informs him teasing in her voice, "Is it that you like her?" she asks crossing her arms staring down his backside as he freezes on the stairs.

"Mother, don't be ridiculous I just met her," Klaus says waving her off and stepping up to the next step his hand on the rail.

"You lie, and since when has any of this mattered?" she asks him gesturing to all the wedding items lying around their small conference from. "I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching. And that's here in public I wonder what you think when it is just you to alone in that small car of hers." Esther muses watching her son came back down a scowl on his face but she isn't afraid.

"Mother, those words are dangerous," he tells her hand in the air for emphasis the other running down his face his frustration flaring slightly.

"So I'm right," Esther muses clapping her hands together, "Oh this is just lovely! She likes you too -I can tell!" her sons eyes widen at this bit of information and she's dancing inside. "I've never seen you blush so much in your adult life Niklaus." She says spinning them around.

"You're wrong about her wanting to have anything to do with me," he says sadness in his tone he feels his mother's hand on his chin pulling his face to meet hers.

"On the contrary I know she wants to have everything to do with you and that's what scares her," she informs him, "You always have so little faith in yourself. She wants you engaged or not she wants you. Besides that family she's marrying into. I feel sorry for her. I loathe the groom's mother." She says recalling their long distance chats it like she was planning her own wedding and not her sons.

"Either way I'll be upstairs. Send for me when you're all set." He tells her pulling away from her grasp his stomach churning with this new information he is absolutely terrified his mother is right about her wanting him. Because if that's true then she's choosing Tyler over him how awful did she think her life would him might be?

He rounded up the stair case opening the door to his apartment, no one was allowed up her except him that was the rule at least it had been while he was still working as an artist. He took off his days old shirt unbuttoning it and tossing it into the wash bin. He pulled on the buttons to his pants one by one coming undone as he switched on the lights the dark room no covered with electricity's glow.

Kicking off his shoes he thought about yesterday how he felt before he knew her, so immune to feeling after all the years of hurt. Or so he thought, then she walked up hair glowing in the sun standing over him asking for directions to his mother's shop. He was damned from that moment. "Caroline," he whispers into his isolated home.

He walks further into the apartment towards the bath area turning on the water nice and hot as he grabs his towel off the rack placing it nearby for the drying off portion. Pulling down his pants he tosses them to the corner of the bathroom sliding the glass door over to step in the steam from the heat overtaking him. Klaus sighs placing his head under the hot water burning his skin but he doesn't care as his head falls forward leaning against the white tile of the bath. Water running down his back over his matted scars the wounds long since healed even if the pain coursing through him when he's stressed.

"It's all mental," he tells himself as the pain comes in waves trying to stay calm and breathe through. His hands reach for the shampoo rack ignoring the pain in his hand as he grabs the bottle squeezing out some shampoo on his other. He lathers it up running his fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. It's the only peace he's had in the last few hours and a little back pain isn't going to ruin it.

The pain stemming from the accident that killed his younger brother and cemented his reputation in the family as a black sheep through Mikael. The man was not very kind to him afterwards revealing he was not his son and then showing him very painfully how much he wasn't. he was in the hospital for weeks, not to mention physical therapy not that any of it helped his hand get any better. That was when he gave up his career as an artist taking a job with his mother after she divorced her husband two years ago.

He grabs his body wash and lathers it up running it across his abdomen, over his shoulders and down his arms before he reaches behind him trying to get all his back. There's always that one part you just miss you know, rinsing his hair out he reaches once more for his conditioner applying the same process to his head as before. He rinses after he washes the rest of his body wrapping the towel around his waist and turning off the water. He reaches for his shaving cream and razor beginning work on his ever growing beard going for a more clean shaven look, "_Just to see if she might notice_," he thinks.

His phone rings on the shelf he installed by his bed, "s this is where I left you." He says taking it from the shelf and opening the text, it's from Elijah. "_Brother call me back, there's been a complication. -E_" Klaus rolls his eyes, "Always so dramatic."

Caroline sits down waiting for Klaus to return but instead it is his sister Rebekah, "Hello there, Nik said to give you this while you wait." Rebekah tells the blonde in front of her.

"Thank you," she says reaching for the bottle of water in the girls hands, "And where is he?" she adds embarrassingly, it makes her nervous not having him nearby considering he's been her constant shadow in the most confusing hours of her life.

Rebekah just smiles, "Shouldn't be long now, he's speaking with my mother. So tell me about you." Rebekah asks conversationally placing herself on the armrest.

"There isn't much to say really, I grew up in a small town met a guy in high school fell in love and now seven years later here we are." Caroline says all in one breath. She shrugs her shoulders feeling very small under Rebekah's observing eye.

"And Nik? I notice you call him that too. How have you to been getting on?" Rebekah asks picking at her nails with a file.

"I don't know what you mean," Caroline says panic in her eyes as she unconsciously leans forward curious, "What do you mean by he lets me call him Nik?"

"I didn't say he lets you I said I noticed you call him that. But you're good, very observant I like that." Rebekah says standing up from the couch as her mother enters, "Only his favorite people get to call him that."

And then she's gone leaving her stunned without words, maybe it was a family trait she presumed not having time to think about it as Esther too her by the hand. "Come this way dear," she said leading her to one of the back rooms.

"Um, I'm sorry where are we going?" asks Caroline as she is lead in circles towards a never reaching a destination.

"To see your dress of course," Esther tells her pulling her into a room and shutting the door the sound of sewing machines and revolving shelves hit her ears.

"Oh, I just, I guess I forgot about that." Caroline says lamely looking at the door behind her, "_Where is he_?" she thought.

Esther read her thought smiling as she held the girls' shoulders leading her towards the hanging rack where her dress was located. "Niklaus is just upstairs waiting for you," she whispers in the blonde's ear before letting go and reaching for the dress. "Now should we try it on?"

The girl nods taking the dress from her husband's mom, "Wow that's a weird thought," she mutters looking over the dress as she walks behind Esther back into the main floor.

"What was that dear," his mother asks but she just shakes her head, "Nothing," she mumbles closing the curtain to her dressing room.

Removing her dress she floods it placing it on the corner of a bench and sliding off her flats. She places them by her purse on her chair. She hen reaches into the plastic wrap around her dress pulling on her dress and taking it off the hanger. She drops it like it's burned her not knowing why she just doesn't want to put it on right then.

"Is there a problem?" Esther asks from just outside the curtain as she hears the rustling inside the small room. "Nothing!" the girl practically shouts and then she hears more movement.

"I'm fine really, I just I dropped the dress but I don't really think I have to try it on. You did such good work on it. I trust you." Caroline says hastily putting her clothes back on. She reaches for her bag knocking it over the side of the bench.

She bends down to pick up everything that has spilled when she finds her cardigan. Definitely hers because her initials are embroidered in the sleeve, she doesn't remember having it all day though. Her head hurts again, "I probably left it yesterday." she tells herself.

"I'm coming in," Esther says without much warning considering she's saying it as she enters looking at Caroline seated on the floor by her dress. "Oh dear, you look just as scared as you did yesterday."

Caroline's eyebrows meet as confusion sets in once more, "I'm sorry?" she says to Nik's mom meeting her eyes. "_He has her eyes_," she concludes.

"When you came by yesterday just as expected, your mother in law called to make sure. A strange lady I'm afraid." Esther adds shaking her head, "Do you want to tell me why you're scared of your wedding dress?" Esther takes a seat in the chair next to Caroline giving her a motherly look.

For whatever reason Caroline feels like she can trust her, plus a strangers advice is better than none considering her mother won't even talk to her since she found out she was getting married. "I just, I feel like I'm missing something about my life over the last few days."

Caroline words everything carefully not wanting to give too much away, "I feel like I have to keep pretending everything is alright. Tyler's mother, Tyler is my fiancé. She always wants to have her way and he just takes her side. My own mother won't even talk to me since this whole thing started." She says tearing up.

She feels Esther's hand land on her shoulder. "Let it out," the woman says rubbing her back lovingly worry in her eyes for the girl.

"I just want to be happy and I can't be. I'm just stressed all the time and my wedding planner is always missing. It seems like everyone is walking on eggshells when it comes to Tyler and I. like there's this big secret no one wants me to know." she says tears streaming now looking for a tissue in her purse.

"Plus I think I'm in love with your son," she finishes sniffling her eyes widening at her words as she looks up at a smiling Esther and realization hits.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I was sick, but I'm almost feeling better. Do you guys want a preview to what happens next? Let me know and I'll start putting some at the end of chapters.


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss With A Warning

"You must tell him," Esther's parting words rang in her ears as she climbed the few stairs left to reach where Klaus was waiting for her. Her trembling worsened as she reached the top stair she adjusted her dress and sweater fluffing her hair a bit as her other hand knocked on his door. "K-Klaus," she called nervously at the door when she heard no response on the other end.

She physically shook off her nerves glad he hadn't yet opened the door to her so she could once again contain herself as her hand reached for the old metal knob on the door. The door creaked slightly as she peered into the room which turned out to be a small apartment of sorts. She gulped as she entered amazed at how much it looked like she had entered his mind somehow.

It all reflected what she thought his taste might be down to the brick wall she felt she saw in his eyes after sharing a tender moment. She wished she knew why she thought that but she wasn't given the chance to think it over as she shut the door behind her leaning against it. Klaus had just exited what she would assume was a bathroom if she had any coherent thought whatsoever after spotting him naked.

If he noticed her he didn't say, in actually he hadn't even acknowledged her presence as he walked his back to her to his dresser drawers. It was a sight to behold and she found herself unable to even breathe. His taunt muscles rippling under his skin as he flexed reaching for god only knows what in front of him a lump in her throat as she felt her skin form goose bumps.

Caroline could only imagine what he had done to her the night before if she couldn't function just by being in the same room with him now. She took her time viewing him taking interest in even the most remote things, scars that aligned his back and legs every detail cataloged in her mind. She even noticed as his head turned slightly that he had shaved his scruff, a disappointed feeling she recognized came over her before fleeing.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks taking the towel out of the drawer in front of him and wrapping it around his face, he had no qualms about his body but she might if she saw what she did to it. He makes sure he's covered but keeps his hands by the knot of his towel he's really sensitive right now and the towel is doing more damage than good.

Klaus smirks as he hears her clear her throat and step forward further into his apartment, "I don't allow anyone up here." She freezes all movement as he turns to face her schooling his features so he's not grinning with enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I uh, your mother just," Caroline said failing to string words into sentences as her heart hammered in her chest. He nodded to her before taking a pile of clothes he had on his bed and walking back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. The moment he did Caroline hit her head with her hand, "Smooth Caroline, real smooth," she scolded herself.

He shut the door leaning his head against it his eyes shut as he thought back to the look in her eyes before. Hunger, he saw it there even among the embarrassment coloring her cheeks he saw how much she still wanted him even if she didn't. "You have no clue how much I want you do you?" Klaus asked her.

Minutes later

Caroline not on to be kept in the dark or in an unknown person's room without snooping was once again busted when he stepped out of the bathroom once again. "You look incredible," he tells her pulling a maroon shirt over his head as he walks over to his bed where she's siting. She looks up her hands stuck on the book she's pulled from his table side.

"It's really beautiful," she tells him her voice low ashamed she's been caught looking through his sketches. She stiffens as he takes a seat next to her but she hands him the book anyways smiling because of him.

He sits next to her looking at the page she's referring to, it's her the moment they met by the café, "It was a quick sketch I hardily had time to do it I was already running late." He rubs his neck flattered by her compliment even though the picture of her was not as great as it might have been before his accident.

"I wish I could remember it," Caroline replies wiping a tear from her face, "When was this?" she says facing him still clutching to the side of the book closet to her.

"It was the moment I met you, when the skies parted and you were sent to me." he says impishly as he nudges her, "I had to get it down before I forgot. So while you tried on your dress I raced up here," Klaus explains. He pulls the book from her hand closing it and setting it back in the drawer of the table where it usually lies.

"I must seem so awful," Caroline mumbles covering her face with both her hands as she starts t cry harder, usually with Tyler she hold it until she's alone. But for some reason she feels like he won't think any less of her if she's not all together and she knows she's right when she feels his arms envelop her.

"It kind of a southern bell kinda problem," she tells him her lips moving against his shirt on his chest making his heart stop and go at her will. She laughs as he rubs her back cracking a smile.

"We've been at this marriage thing all day, you think we'd be better at it by now." Klaus mutters kissing her head not really sure what else to do.

"You're doing pretty good," she says reassuringly her hand clutching at his shirt just above his heart as she looks up just a bit to see his face. "Tyler has never seen me like this."

He leans in closer unconsciously his eyes boring into hers, "Like what Love?" unsure of what she could mean, to him all of her is raw and pure, nothing can contaminate her light so who could ever think her actions could ever be wrong.

"Crying, out of my mind confused. I don't know I'm not good with words." She finishes still holding him close like a security blanket. He makes her feel safe and dare she say it loved. She wants to stay in his apartment and never leave just him and her reality be damned.

"As your husband, I think you're doing just fine in an impossible situation." Klaus responds his hand cupping her face so she looks up to meet his eyes, the next words he wants to say she has to believe.

"You know I think what i like most about you is how original you are..." he watches as her eyebrows rise into her forehead smiling as he continues. "You're hard to understand in the best way possible."

"I'm just a sad mess of a girl you married while drunk, me drunk not you although," she says giggling feeling the weight lifting off her shoulders as he joins her in laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" he asks feeling their bodies fall back onto the bed no longer in control. She's half on him and half off as she cries, "It's cathartic." Placing a hand on his chest to prop herself up his hands lay flat on the bed in fear that if he touched her she might run.

"Can I try something?" she asks out of the blue her face serious as she waits for his answer hoping it comes soon before she loses her confidence.

He nods words escaping his skill set at the way she's looking at him, like there's love stirring inside of her and she might do what she's doing.

She inhales and exhales then leans in further her hand landing by his shoulders and the other still by his ribs her face tilting slightly. She leans in her eyes asking if she can, taking in his face the crinkles by his eyes and the curls surrounding his face. He hand reaches into his hair scraping his skull and his eyes flutter closed that small move showing her how much power she has over him as his lips part slightly groaning at the feeling.

Klaus meets her the rest of the way their lips connecting for the first time in hours and he's already begging for her delicate touch. She angles her head as her tongue meets his feeling it all over her body. She moans wanting more of him she moves up straddling him finally his hands clutching her hips grinding her on him.

He can't believe his luck, knowing this might not last long he intends t make her beg for it, maybe of how good he can make her feel. "Caroline," he murmurs into her mouth and she moans meeting the thrust of his hips the feel of his jeans on her thighs.

He flips them so she's on her back her ankles locked around him in this new position and her eyes roll back she can't keep her eyes open anymore. She just wants to feel him, the rational part of her brain saying she should stop but she won't.

Klaus runs his hand up her sides his thumbs teasing the sides of her dress knowing she's not wearing a bra he uses his everything he knows about her body to make her submit to him. His right hand mercilessly rubbing her breast as the other keeps her attached to him, he sucks on her upper lip firm but tender not giving her room to act against him he feels her clinging to his back. Her whimpers and cries spurring him on but this is about her and he's not about to mess up this prime opportunity.

"Klaus," she breathes as he kisses down her neck nipping down to her collarbone she's lost in a whirlwind of things as she scratches down his shirt wanting to feel the skin that was exposed to her earlier. She pulls at his shirt wanting it off quickly he pulls it over his head then kisses her again the hand on her back unzipping her dress.

"Caroline, as much as I want to I can't, I want you here in my bed but not like this. I want you to love me and look at me like you did last night. Not like know, like I'm a stranger you're trying to figure things out with." Klaus says unhooking her legs from his back and walking towards the small kitchen to get as far from her as possible.

He grabs a bottle of water from one of the inventory stacks he keeps chugging it down in one go standing with his back to her so he doesn't draw attention to the guy down below standing at attention. His panting is a negative side effect of her effect on him but he'll take it as it comes his finger nails digging into his palms thinking about how messed up the last few days have been.

"Klaus, can you please look at me. I wish I knew what to do. I wish I knew what happened all yesterday or what I drank or ate and why I can't remember you." She shuts at him tears streaming about all sorts of things she wish she knew. "You're so hard to understand and I want to so badly just know why I feel this pull towards you."

"Come on. I'll take you home." Klaus says still not facing her he walks to the door stepping out leaving it open for her to follow. He hops down the stairs practically racing towards the car parked in the back of the workers entrance where they've been coming and going from. He hears her follow him but he can't look at her and not want to take her back up there and finish what she started.

"Let me just get my dress," she mutters walking back towards the main room noticing he doesn't look back or nod or anything he just keeps moving forward. "You didn't tell him," Rebekah says crossing her arms at her. "Tell him what?" Caroline asks.

"My brothers been through a lot in his life, the last thing he needs is someone unworthy of his heart and yet you hold it. Take good care of it." The blonde says pointedly handing Caroline her purse and dress. "The scars on his back -They aren't defensive wounds. They were put there by punishment right?" she asks Rebekah.

The shock on the girls face is obvious, "My father is not a good man. Niklaus always says the course of action you take in an impossible situation magnifies who you are. He's right." She hugs the girl in front of her smiling sweetly, "So take care of him today or you won't make it to your wedding tomorrow."

Caroline walks out not sure what just happened between her and Nik's sister but she figures she wouldn't know considering she's an only child. No one's ever looked out or her like that. He's leaning against her car his hands in his pockets waiting for her his smile back and she can't figure out his mood swings. "Your chariot, Miss." He opens her door taking her dress so she can step in and places the dress in the backseat safely. "Elijah called he's taking care of it," Klaus says sliding on his seatbelt and turning on the car to take her home.

AN: Thank you for everything and so sorry for the late update! Hopefully the filler chapter will hold you over before this weekend is over and I get to update again!

Special thanks to my commentators:

jessnicole 2/1/13 . chapter 5

omg ! great chapter!

glevez25 2/1/13 . chapter 5

good :)

Owlsgirl 1/31/13 . chapter 4

Please update


	7. Chapter 7 A New Problem

Elijah answers his phone immediately after seeing Niklaus is calling him, Brother I have news. Bad news for all of us," he tells his brother leaning against his office desk. He doesn't know how to break it to him but Elijah is no stranger to having to do all the dirty work in this family so he decides on swift action.

"Klaus, she called me Klaus. How would she even know to call me that. When we met I told her to call me Nik." Klaus cries from the other end standing outback of his mothers design shop in the employee parking area. he paces around the car trying to blow off some steam his aching hand and back a reminder of his knack for over-reacting.

Elijah confused to no end shakes his head deciding on opening the can of worms laid out for him, "Care to elaborate," he says refraining from eye rolling at something so trivial. He had news!

"We -We were in my apartment and everything was going great, better even. She kissed me of her own accord and just when things were getting heated she said, 'Klaus'. What was that about?" his brother in hysterics over a woman made Elijah smile not that he would admit to it after all of his brother's philandering he finally met his match.

"Bigger picture brother, I have news." Elijah says hoping to avoid prolonging the situation. "The man whom married you, he wasn't legal to marry anyone until today. There is a probationary period and there's a chance you aren't married at all. This depends upon everything so think. Did you marry her before or after midnight?" Elijah asks slamming his hand down on his desk.

Speech escapes Klaus as he tries to think back to where his watch was and his phone. what was the exact time they were sitting out in the water? "I think it's one of those marriage things where you forget the dates and times of important events." Klaus replies.

He props himself against Caroline's blue car his legs crossed one arm draped across his form while the other holds his phone, "Now is not the time for jokes Niklaus," his brother tells him making his heart sink.

"This is insanity, she is my wife. Doesn't the man even bloody know where he left all the paper work?" he retorts fling his hand up in the air regretting it as a sharp pain sears through him, "There's a time stamp on it. I'm sure of it." Klaus says a cumbersome tone over taking him. "Just check again."

"He can't find your license, says Caroline took it from him. If she can't remember then how will either your marriage or hers tomorrow be valid?" Elijah asks knowing how impossible the situation was becoming. he rummaged through some of the files he's found on the witnesses and the details only Klaus could remember but without Caroline there really was no silver lining.

"We shouldn't tell her because it won't matter anyway because she can't remember anything past this morning. It would scare her to know that we are not sure. it's another thing out of her control." Klaus pleads with his brother knowing his brother hates secrets.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me brother, she's going to pick me again I have to believe that." Klaus tells him dripping determination as he sees the door swing open revealing his sister waving and Caroline walking out.

"I have to go, take care of this," he tells his older brother knowing if anyone can it's Elijah. Taking a deep breath he thinks about the blonde coming towards him until he's smiling he places his phone into his pocket just as she approaches him.

He drives out of the parking spot smiling, to say she's weird-ed out would be an understatement. "Are you alright?" she asks placing a hand on his arm. His eyes drift to her hand and then to her face, "Me? I'm always alright." Now she knows something is wrong, he twitched his nose. Her gut is imploring her to call him out on it.

"You're lying, I can tell," she grins smugly as she squeezes his arm drawing his attention away from the red light back to her.

"I'm not, really. I'm fine. You know what let's not talk about me," Klaus replies pulling the attention away from himself and wondering how she knows he's hiding something. "Any memories coming back? Any reason as to why you called me Klaus maybe?"

"Who's Klaus?" she turns in her seat to face him a bewildered look in her eyes and he realizes she has no idea she called him that earlier. "Me, I'm Klaus. That's what my associates call me." he explains as he points to his chest like some sort of Tarzan scenario.

"Your name is Nik, you said so this morning when I asked you and that what you family calls you, why would you call yourself Klaus? Is it a narcissist thing?" she asks leaning forward forgetting what he said about her call him something else.

"My family does call me Nik, but only people I consider closest to me call me Nik. Others call me Klaus, like at the party last night, almost everyone knows me as Klaus not that you would recall." He tells her waving away any notion she might actually remember anything.

"But you said when we first met that I could call you Nik, I remember that exactly. Vividly even." Caroline explains, her eyes widening as a flash appears in her mind like the photo back in his room. "We were outside your mother's store and you put your hand in mine talking about how it looked like it might rain. I think," she says shaking her head trying to make the memory come back. "Why can't I get this?" she asks herself banging her head on the dashboard. "I'm like this close." she tells him her forefinger and thumb almost close together on her right hand.

"Hey, there's no need for that," Klaus tells Caroline pulling over though at this rate they'll never get back to the castle. "You were on a roll there, you just need a push. At least you want to remember and that was good for a start," he tries to comfort her running his fingers through her hair down her back rubbing wide circles to relax her.

She looks at him her hair in her face smiling, she blows her hair out of her face causing him to laugh as he brushes it back, "Are you always so encouraging," Caroline inquires simpering her right hand brushing her hair back so she can look at him more clearly.

He shakes his head, "Only with you," he jibes as he turns back on to the road receiving a honk from the driver behind them. Klaus just waves behind them switching lanes causing Caroline to jerk closer to him grabbing onto the first thing she can. His shoulder.

Klaus slows the car down in an effort to get her move her hand off of his tender shoulder but she keeps it there, "you know Caroline if you want an excuse to touch me all you have to do is say so," Klaus jokes.

"Wow, you're like obsessed with me," she jokes reaching across the car and poking his cheek where his dimple lies smiling at him. He grins in return rolling his eyes, "You wish," he counters turning up the radio a bit but finding nothing on relaxing a bit as he leans onto his right side away from her.

She laughs placing her hands on her lap siting on her chair with her legs crossed to face him, "Wouldn't you just like to run away?" she asks trying to gage his expression from his profile, "I mean you're being real noble here by whisking me back and forth when you could just hide me away until tomorrow."

He listens to her speak and he can't help but agree with most of what she's say because he's already thought up half of it. "I'm being everything but noble," he retorts throwing her a smirk and sideways glance detecting a hint of a blush. "The more time I spend with you the less time your…He gets to spend with you." he refuses to acknowledge Tyler. not wanting to even savor the word fiancé in his mouth.

"It's okay to say fiancé you know, or call him by his name. It's Tyler. Besides i would have done all this alone, he hasn't been of much help in all this," she replies her hand on his shoulder again she can't figure out how it keeps getting there. He stiffens under her touch making her retract her hand from his side but his hand darts out taking it in his kissing the back gently softening the blow of rejection.

Her fingers pressing into a sore spot on his pack considering in his haste to leave he forgot his pain medication. Klaus saw the sadness in her eyes immediately hating that he caused it even inadvertently so he did the only thing he could do while driving down the street with the one he loves. "I'm just in a bit of pain," he tells her as he puts her hand back by his shoulder.

She nods waiting for him to elaborate but when he doesn't she asks, "Are you always so closed off? Or is it just with the women about to leave you." He stiffens again and for a moment she thinks she might have hit a nerve again and she did just a different kind. His hand clutching the steering wheel for a bit as they come to a red light once again loosens as he starts to relax under her hand.

"You don't have to answer that, I was just being a bitch." She mutters taking her hand off of him and pulling her hair up into a ponytail the ends sticking out a bit framing her face. She doesn't look up though keeping her eye on the clutch instead.

He turns his head his hand grasping her chin smiling as he pushes the image of Tatia out of his mind. "I live in organized chaos and I'm fine with it Love," Klaus tells her. "Whatever happens tomorrow is meant to happen. If you stay with me I would spend every day reminding you why you picked me -Even the days where we aren't exactly ourselves. But if you pick him I have to accept that too." He shrugs noting the disappointment shooting off of her in waves clinging to him.

"If I told you I might love you one day, would that make you happy," Caroline asks her head angled showing how serious her question needs to be answered. He looks like he's deliberating for some time like he's at a loss for words. Something's she's all too familiar with. Finally he looks as though he's decided on what he'll say as the light turns green and traffic starts moving.

"I can still feel your lips on mine Caroline, as long as I have that I have hope." Klaus replies wanting to keep his answer short but honest. He decides on saying nothing else so she can sit with his words for a bit and come to her own conclusion about him. She already made him happy just by being her in every way so how could he tell her that she would break his heart by leaving with that miscreant. it wouldn't be her problem, it would be his but he would happily live out his days without her or anyone else if he knew she would be happy.

Caroline feels so utterly confused again her brain working on overdrive because now she wants to remember every single damn thing they did. So much these words slip out before she even thinks about wanting to stop them. "I care about you too. Too bad you'll never believe me," she shrugs shifting in her seat to look straight out of the windshield.

He pulls into a gas station noting the almost empty tank shutting off the engine he shift facing her as he removes his seat belt. "To me, You are a vision, something completely unattainable. Last night we lay together in bed and you were laying against my pillow, in your dress," he quirks an eyebrow at her. "Your hair was strewn everywhere absolutely glowing with love for me. That's how I'm going to think of you for forever. Whatever happens next."

She feels his hand ghost over her cheek like spark and timber at its first meeting making her suck in her breath. Just like that his hand is gone with him leaving her alone in the car to think about what just happened. She messing with the hem of her dress she realized it was torn at the seams so she picked it up making sure her legs were still covered as se inspected the fabric. She felt around it feeling something hard inside the seam just as Klaus re-appeared pumping gas the hem forgotten as she stepped out of the car.

"So I want you to stay with me today, well tonight. Through the festivities. I just I need someone I feel even mildly comfortable with being there." She says nudging him as she leans against the car next to him crossing her arms watching the price meter match up.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult," Klaus laughs even though his eyebrows are knit together. He places the pump back and shuts the lid to her car placing an arm around her shoulders as he re-takes his spot next to her.

"It wasn't I promise, it's actually kind of a compliment. My family isn't really here just a few friends. This is all Tyler's mom's doing. The only thing I even remotely got to pick was my dress." She admits gaining the courage to look him in the eye. "Believe it or not, you're it. I feel like you should be there and I'm prepared to beg." Caroline doesn't know why she's fighting for this but she know it's important an the only way she can spend more time with him.

"You don't have to beg." He says smiling as he reaches for the door latch opening it for her, "I would be happy to act like you fiancé isn't good enough for you just like any family figure would." He winks closing the door on her grinning face walking around and opening his door.

When he gets in to the driver's side she hugs him, unexpected but he'll take it, "Thank you, Thank you so much you have no idea." Relief flooding through Caroline even though she knows it's going to be so awkward explain the situation to Tyler but she trusted Elijah to take care of it like Klaus said.

She sits back down sliding on her seat belt and grabbing her purse off of the floor opening it in her excitement she stops noticing her ring for the first time since this morning. "_It's beautiful_," she thinks admiring it before she catches him watching her. A ghost of a smile passes on their lips as she searches her purse for her phone to add him to her guest list.

She hears something like pills in a plastic container in her satchel towards the bottom pulling them out knowing she isn't on any medication. she finds not one but two containers pulling them out she drops her bag looking for the labels. "Prescribed to Niklaus Mikaelson for pain," she reads looking up at him.

Klaus freezes at her words knowing exactly who placed them in her bag, "Rebekah." he can't believe the amount of cheek his sister had in doing this. She had some nerve and Klaus was not amused by this stunt, he didn't want to be pitied by Caroline or anyone else and now he was going to have to deal with his sisters impulsive behavior.

AN: Hey guys welcome back hope you enjoyed!

Welcome new people, if there are any! Thank you for your Follows, Faves and Reviews!

Feeling a lot better today so I started writing the next few chapters! Wait until night fall comes!

Also I like to thank the guests that review and I can't message back so thank you Owlsgirl!

Also a big thanks to Busterlover who helped me get this chapter started when I felt way sick!

This is the longest chapter I think I've written so I hope everything is to your liking considering how many reviews I got last chapter. :))


	8. Chapter 8 New Secrets

Rebekah rushes past her mother now with a new client waving slightly after leaving Caroline with her brother she makes it back into her small office dialing her second favorite brother. "Elijah answer!" she yells into her receiver tapping relentlessly against her chair until she finally hears him answer.

"Elijah speaking," he answers making her roll her eyes at how calm he is then she realizes he has no idea what is going on. "Any news?" she asked hesitantly.

Silence on his end as he contemplates how he should respond, he sighs giving in because he knows she knows, "Is this about Niklaus being married to Caroline again?" he hears his sister gasp and then whine, "Yes, there's only so much I can do here without mother finding out." He places a hand on his head feeling a migraine coming on. His secretary walks in giving him a salacious grin lacing a file on his desk and then walking out waving as she shut the door.

"Elijah could you stop gawking at Katherine for five seconds or at least ask her out so that we can figure out how to fix his relationship with Caroline." Rebekah grunts an unattractive sound but necessary when it comes to her brothers to take a chance on love. "You're being an arse just letting her hang around you like that."

"Kat and I are just work associates little sister, back to Niklaus," he said thinking about what his sister told him about asking Kat out because he hated looking like an ass. "I know the basis of their relationship but I need can't seem to find their marriage license. I've had Gary look over the house twice and still nothing. The Justice of the Peace has no clue and I'm thinking about falsifying it just so she can stay with Niklaus."

"What do you mean falsify?" Rebekah asks clutching the phone in her hands as her mother walks in she waves nervously at her as Elijah explains how they aren't sure if Caroline and Klaus are actually married. "Oh my goodness, you pick now to tell me that? You lead with that information Elijah!" she cries pressing the conference button so they can talk through video. She waits for the image to load waving at him when he pops up.

"I need you to go through mother's files and find out everything you can on Caroline and her fiancé. Why they are here and how we can possibly use that information to our advantage." Elijah tells her a stern look on his face as she scoffs at him. "No need, I already read her file, none of her family members are coming," Rebekah explains leaning against the small table noting the redness in his face she asks, "What?"

"You want to talk about leading with important information," he reprimands her before continuing, "Start with the fiancé, what's he like," Elijah says sitting down in his office chair adjusting the camera so he faces his sister once more. Katherine comes in placing tea by the file she dropped by earlier. He mutes the video asking her to stop for a moment, "Would you like to have dinner with me, sometime soon." He asks trying to sound as confident as he usually does feeling so when she smiles nodding yes.

"I would love that," Katherine says practically beaming as she sits on the corner of his desk crossing her legs towards him, "I thought you would never ask," she blushes as he stands ignoring his sisters silent protests as to what is happening. "I just didn't know if you would be fine with me being your boss and something … more." Elijah says taking her hand in his kissing it gently and then placing it on her lap.

"More is good Eli, it's very good." Kat says standing and giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking out of his office without another word. Elijah looks after her glad he's getting his love life together when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. "Rebekah," he remembers pressing the mute button again just in time to hear her say some very unsavory things about the men in her family.

"I can hear you sister," Elijah says clearing his throat and taking his chair amused at his little sisters flushed expression, "As you were saying," he invites her to finish what she was saying about Caroline.

"Actually since we are going with the most important things first I must confess I did something naughty," she says covering her mouth her eyes anxious and she can tell her brother is worried but his stance. "What did you do Rebekah?" he asks sounding more like an order.

"I maybe might have placed Nik's medication in her bag," she admits ashamed and proud a nice seventy-thirty ratio. Her brother doesn't say a word for a long time and she's way too scared to look at the screen after some time she takes a breath. She looks up only to see him trying not to laugh his hand covering his mouth, "Rebekah that's genius! Now he has to talk to someone about it, why not his wife?"

Elijah stiffens and Rebekah gets the distinct impression she's being watched all but confirmed when Elijah points behind her with his eyes. He then says, "Mother, exactly how much did you hear?" she turns facing her mother needing the answer to that too but Esther just continues to smile at them both.

"All of it, but you're missing very vital information." She tells her children pulling out a chair to take a seat sending away her attendant. "That would be," Rebekah grumbles not liking the look her mother is giving them like they're behind on the news. "Caroline is in love with him, she told me so herself in the dressing room," Esther replies crossing her arms and sitting back watching her children's faces with the upmost joy.

"So what do we do now, he's on his way to deliver her to her fiancé." Esther asks her children looking mainly at Elijah, "What can we use against the man?" Elijah adjusts his tie obviously holding something back. "Speak," she tells him because any trick he knows about keeping secrets she taught him and reigns as queen.

"Tyler is cheating on Caroline with the wedding planner, I've sent for someone to help keep tabs. Take pictures that sort of thing just in case Caroline doesn't remember before the morning. I've been getting texts on the hour. He's with the woman now." Elijah tells them checking his phone once again and showing them.

"Who did you send in?" Rebekah asks him curious which of his minions had to do all this dirty work. Her brother hesitates slightly unbuttoning his suit jacket, "Don't be mad," he said making her eyelids close in slits, "You sent my boyfriend in there? Exactly how is he supposed to blend in with the Americans?" she practically shouts at him feeling her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"He is American," Esther says sitting her down. "You did good work Elijah, wait what's wrong? What did the text just say?" she asks noting his mood shift to unsavory as she complimented him. "It's Stefan, he says the wedding planner has a boyfriend. The part of that that matters is that it's Tyler Lockwood's cousin. Mason. Stefan was just introduced."

"Do you want to stop somewhere and eat?" Caroline asks him after ten minutes of silence after he snatched the pills out of her hand along with the others still in her bag tossing them in the back seat. "Maybe take some of your pills," she says in a small voice as she sees his hand come up asking her to stay silent. Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it.

"They're for what's on your back right?" she asks looking at him but he continues to ignore her, "You can ignore me all you like but I'm just gonna keep on speculating. Out loud." She tells him messing with her seat belt she pulls it off in an effort to reach the pills rolling around in the back.

His hand reaches out stopping her from leaning any closer to him as she reaches for his pills he feels a rise in panic all over his body he tires without succeeding putting her back in her chair. "Seat belt Caroline, It's important to me that you not die." Is all he says and he feels her eyes on him but he does not face her. He does not explain how his brother died in a car accident and how he hasn't driven a car since then.

She huffs forgetting the pills she straightens in her seat putting back on her seat belt she points to him, "All morning I couldn't get you to shut up before and now you won't talk." She crosses her arms looking out her window knowing she won't ever get this view again. She ignores him when he sighs like he wants to tell her but he won't she definitely ignores him when he pulls over distorting her moving view into one of a parking lot.

"Come on, we should eat," Klaus tells her getting out of the car but she refuses to move annoying him slightly until he recognizes her fire starting to flare out. This one is his Caroline. He walks around the car opening her door for her he then leans in looking at her barely breaths apart as his hand reaches over her body unbuckling her from her chair.

Caroline gulps nervously refusing to acknowledge her heart racing in her chest and pounding in her ears as he watches her. His eyes burning through hers like he can see right through her secrets and learn anything he wants. They hear men hooting somewhere off in the distance breaking their connection she breathes a sigh of relief when he steps away from her and the car. She takes a moment to collect herself. Noticing the men are waving at them.

"Why are they looking at us like that," she asks him without thinking as she slips out of the car taking off her cardigan and shutting the door behind her. She looks over at Klaus opening the back door reaching down for his pills. She smiles triumphantly placing her hands on her hips. "They think they interrupted something," she hears his muffled voice from inside the car as he lies on the seat to pull out the pills from under the driver's side.

You mean because we look at each other like were about to kiss," she jokes as he gets out of the car showing her he got his meds then sliding them in his pocket he shuts the door. He walks towards her one step then two until she has to look up to meet him eye to eye. "I miss you lips and everything attached to them," he says giving her a quick peck on her lips feeling her start to lean in her moves back walking around her. Klaus pretends he doesn't hear her disappointed moan or feel his body relax even for a moment.

He orders by the time she steps into the restaurant, "I know you don't like it when people pick for you but I just thought you might like what I got you and the faster I eat the faster I can take these," he says patting his pocket where his pills lie. Caroline nods not wanting to argue or even bring up how he knows she hates when people order for her. She's hungry again anyways.

Mason shakes Stefan's hand, "Great man, wait until you meet my girl, she's the best. Planned this whole shindig." Stefan musters a fake smile knowing more than this poor guy, "That's awesome! My girlfriend is always looking for someone to throw a big party. She comes from money." Stefan says knowing he's going to get it for making Rebekah sound shallow which she is anything but.

"Ha-ha yeah I know what that's like my aunt can drink anyone under the table," Masons says shaking Stefan's hand, "How about you go set up inside and I'll meet you out here in a bit for a beer." Mason asks not having many friends around except Damon who couldn't make it. As it turned out his kid brother lived in England, "Yeah that'd be great. I'm just gonna call Damon too. He won't believe this," Stefan assures him waving good bye.

"Babe, we've got a problem," he says calling Rebekah but she cuts him off, "I thought I told you Stefan. No more odd jobs for my brother." She shouts at him an echo in his ear he switches holds the phone away from his face until she finishes her rant. "Rebekah this isn't an odd job, it's for Klaus. He's my best friend and I came willingly." Stefan explains without needing to.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just hate this," she tells him not feeling all that sorry she knows he's right, "What's wrong?" she asks getting back to why he called. "I suppose Elijah's already told you what we're up to but there's a niche." He pauses practically feeling her breath down his neck, "It's Mason, as in Damon's best friend. How am I supposed to tell him his girlfriend is cheating on him?"

"Maybe you won't have to, and if you do then I'll be right next to you, for now do your job and make sure you get really good shots. Like damning stuff. You'll be great." Rebekah assures him feeling nervous about the idea of him having to let own his brother's closet friend. While he and Damon didn't get on quite like they used to she still felt bad for them because in the end family is all you have.

"You're right, I gotta go set up the cameras and then meet Mason out here to help him set up the podium. And call Damon, I love you, see you soon." He tells her still clearly upset but he was going to do his job like he always did, no one deserved to be lied to and cheated on. "I love you to Stef, see you soon." She told him hanging up. He raced up the steps placing cameras and audio gadgets any place he had pinpointed on the blueprints Elijah emailed him earlier that day.

AN: Had to cut this chapter in half. As always thank you for reviewing, following and favorite-ing -(is that a word?) and any suggestions, thought or ideas are welcome.

How'd you like Kat, Mason and the Salvatores? Too Much?

Sorry I haven't updated! Hope this makes up for it. Another chapter before the weekend is up! :))

Happy Reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

Klaus sits in silence as she watches scrutinizing him, he feels naked and not in the good way, "Clearly you have something to say," he invites her to comment. He receives silence as she leans forward propping her elbows on the table. "If you stop staring I'll tell you what's wrong with me." he caves making her smile.

"Great so talk," she says scooting her chair closer to him until he feels the heat of her body press on him their thighs touching. He's saved from talking when their meal comes the waitress blatantly looking him up and down liking what she sees, "Will that be all sir," she asks making Caroline Feel something disgusting in the pit of her stomach.

"How about another waitress," she asks acidly before she can help herself looking away when she sees Klaus smirk slightly at Caroline's reaction. She feels him waving her away as his arm brushes against hers leaving her nerves shaking in their wake. She's thankful when he doesn't comment.

"This is my favorite place to come eat since I was a kid," he tells her sharing a bit of himself with her. Klaus smiles picking at her plate making her swat his hand away. He laughs as he takes the fork out of his mouth because she pokes at his plate too.

"This is a two say street," Caroline says beaming at him her foot lightly hitting him sending shocks through both their spines. Caroline takes a bite from her plate instantly enjoying it she groans from how good it is she shuts her eyes taking it all in.

"This is fantastic," she exclaims a little too loud as she opens her eyes Klaus is laughing with her apologizing to the patrons of the restaurant. "Sorry," she smiles embarrassed when a new waitress comes as requested.

"Anything wrong?" another waitress asks them making Caroline shake her head. They eat on in silence Klaus sneaking glances at Caroline, she could deny it all she wants but she was jealous of anyone having his attention other than her.

He caught her looking over at him a few times making her blush which he had to admit was her second best look. The first was under him and flushed. About yesterday, was I fun?" Caroline asks in-between bites thoroughly enjoying her meal.

He looks over at her his eyebrow quirked over her forehead, "You were a pleasure," he practically purrs huskily watching as she sucks on her straw. She blushes placing her drink back on the table her eyes averted as she continues eating.

He grins getting the feeling that she likes when he flirts with her but she asked her question from a serious place and therefore he felt obligated to answer the only way he can. "We were together, I forget the rest," he responds taking some more food from her plate.

She sighs feeling confident again, "Why do you have to be good with saying what I want to hear," she jokes. A slight frown mares her face she realizes quickly putting on a smile. He grunts poking her cheek with his forefinger.

He takes a sip from his drink, "It because you're so fragile," he replies a smile on his face so she knows he's just teasing. She tosses a piece of bread his way which he blocks with his bread plate making her scowl crossing her arms.

"Enjoying your meal?" their former waitress asks Klaus the mood shifted once again to awkward as she has her way with him with her hungry eyes. "We'd like dessert, anything for couples," she asks once again annoyed at the attention being thrown his way.

"The chocolate soufflé please Sophie," Klaus tells the waitress elaborating on Caroline's order she smiles at Klaus nodding then throwing a glare at Caroline. "So you know her?" he hears Caroline say more like growl but he doesn't comment. Though he wonders what's gotten into her.

"Sorry I'm being so crazy," she mumbles, "It's none of my business. The words they just keep flying out of my mouth and I can't help it until it's too late. And I'm rambling so yeah sorry about that." She doesn't face him as she continues to speak feeling smaller an small under his penetrating stare.

"For the record, I do know her. We grew up together, but we never got together," he winks at Caroline finishing his plate. She smiles like a weight has been lifted before he finishes, "I dated her older sister."

Caroline barely manages to hold back a scoff as she digs into her food again hearing the now familiar footsteps of, "Sophie," she mouths mockingly. The waitress sets the soufflé on the table then walks away knowing she isn't wanted anymore.

"Any reason as to why you went for her sister," she asks nonchalantly but her words they know are everything but. He leans in closer to her like it's a secret, "She was harder to get and I like a Challenge." He hears her intake of breath as she nods sticking her fork into her chocolate dessert.

"Then I have no clue why you want me, I'm as easy as it gets slept with you after how many hours? I'm surprised you married me," she says feeling pretty down as she takes their dessert from his side pulling it closer to herself, "So worth the calories," she mumbles her eyes boring onto the chocolate.

"You're hard to get just ask me," he replies their sides touching as he reaches over eating off the side poking her ribs he catches her smiling. "Doesn't mean I'm giving up it's going to take some time but just you wait," he says feeding her some off of his fork.

"What do you like about me?" she asks curiously unaware of where the bravery is coming from but she knows he'll be honest and she enjoys knowing where she stands with him. Caroline slides the plate over to him feeling better than before.

"I don't know. It's a combination of things, ever since… I haven't felt this alive in a long tome Caroline. I feel like I can see sound waves with you my whole body hums to life when you touch me, say my name. I can't help myself." Klaus tells her his hand holding her chin as his thumb wipes a bit of chocolate off.

"What am I going to do now?" she sighs restlessly as she realizes just how connected he is to her and how badly she wants to be with him. She almost forgot about Tyler, the reason she's even here in the first place away from her disapproving mother and friends. Caroline takes his hand in hers wondering how they fit so perfectly together her thumb caressing old callous making them both shiver.

"It's like, for the first time in my life, I don't know what's going to happen next." she says looking up as she lets go of his hand he instantly misses her warmth. "None of us do. I mean, that's kind of the beauty of it." Klaus tells her shrugging as he pops off one of the med cap lids taking out his medicine and chugging down his drink.

Vicki grabs Tyler by his collar dragging him into another room and pressing herself against him as he turns them so she's up against the closed door. "I want you, now," she cries as he pulls off her shirt messing with her bra straps. She sighs into his kiss reveling in the feel of his taunt muscles on her.

"I can't stay long, Mason wants to introduce me to someone," Tyler hisses as she puts her hand in his pants the other undoing his buttons. "So, your mother insists on me doing all the party favors. Caroline isn't here to do anything," she hisses when he bites her ear.

"Don't say her name while we do this, besides you're the wedding planner. It's your job." Tyler says kissing down her neck before biting her shoulder as he pulls up her skirt. "Fast now," he hisses as he enters her. She nods as he loses himself in her.

"Aunt Carol, have you seen Vicki? I wanted to take her out to eat before it gets crazy," Mason asks outside the hall scratching his head. She looks at him oddly, "No, I haven't but she is doing her work and Caroline's so good luck scouting for her." Carol replies placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

He nods in understanding, "You're right I shouldn't bug her. She's been pretty stressed the last few months planning this thing." Mason walks away from his aunt to meet Stefan once again happy to be able to help at his only cousins wedding considering he didn't have any siblings. Just him and Tyler.

Carol places a hand on her head shaking in disappointment, "_He's with her again_," she thinks storming down the hallway towards Tyler's room. She walks right in finding it empty, "A treasure hunt, fabulous," she growls clutching her hands at her sides. She opens every door on that level making her way up the stairs to search the rest of the rooms.

Carol finally finds Vicki heading out of one of the closed off rooms on the top floor adjusting her top as she tries to make herself presentable. She stops fumbling when she spots Carol smiling nervously as the woman crosses her arms at her and says, "Victoria could you please do something other than Tyler for this wedding?"

Vicki looks stunned which doesn't surprise Carol, she never thought too far ahead about her actions. Especially the ones concerning her Lockwood boys, "Go find the center pieces for tomorrow" Carol says diplomatically thoroughly annoyed that nothing is done.

"You know" Vicki asks stepping back defensively unsure what her boyfriend's aunt would do with this information. Mason's the one that got her the job in the first place in this is the first time she actually feels bad about making Tyler talk his Mom and Caroline into letting her plan the wedding.

Carol scoffs waving a hand in the air flipping her hair as she answers, "Of course I know, it's my job to know, now go." She waves Vicki away following a few steps after before hearing the door open once again her son appearing looking pretty guilty.

"Now that you've gotten your fill go help your cousin, she says straightening out his collar and wiping off the cheap glittery lips gloss that woman uses. Carol slaps him across the face, "You asked for this wedding and you won't back out now. Caroline's family may not approve but they won't be around forever. Get it together." she says with finality walking away from him.

Ester sighs, "We have to go to that wedding," she remarks looking over Caroline's file once more along with the new one they've made with all of her information along with Niklaus'. Rebekah nods in agreement passing her the chinese food they had delivered to the shop.

"We have to save them all from themselves, Nik really picked the worst time to be noble," she adds as Elijah steals her sticky bread. She stabs him with her chop sticks making him cry out in pain. "How do you lose a marriage license?" she asks genuinely confused.

"You give it to two very drunk individuals threatening to throw you in the pool apparently," Elijah responds disappointedly playing with his food. "I might have a plan," he cries suddenly looking at his mother and sister. "We need to stir up some trouble, we all know who's best at it."

"You don't mean," Rebekah asks nervously but ultimately deciding her brother is right. If you're gonna be the cause of trouble then you need to bring in the foremost expert. "You're right. We have to do it. He's the only one who can help us."

Esther leans forward taking both her children's hands, "Kol, we need him here now. We need to find him and explain what's happened." She looks at Elijah typing away on his phone he looks up putting his phone away.

"He's on his way, anything for family," Elijah tells them reassuringly, "I just know this is a bad idea," he thinks back to the text he sent his brother. '_Klaus is in trouble, needs your help. Get here fast_.' He replied instantly, '_Already home, be there in 20._'

AN: Thank you all for your comments and reviews!

As always ideas and suggestions welcome for all stories!

Good luck Monday! Happy Reading!:))


	10. Chapter 10 Solutions

Happy Reading!

Kol walks into his mother's second home rolling his eyes at the assistant's swooning over him, "Nobody to greet me at the door!" he yells as he walks into the back room he knows his families in. Elijah is the first to greet him having barely arrived as well he hugged his brother happy to have him home for the first time in months.

"You have no idea how wonderful it was to get to the airport and have no one pick you up. You will all pay." Kol informs them pointing to each one of them then kissing his mother's cheek. He goes over to Bekah smiling, "Especially you," he warns her.

"Cry me a river," she snipes poking his ribs making him flinch back the blonde smiles widely at her brother. She fakes wiping tears away as he scowls at her Elijah smirking as he watches them. Kol wraps an arm around Rebekah's shoulder pulling her in for a hug then pulling her hair.

"How about you put your energy for shenanigan's to some use for the family instead of against it." Elijah remarks disliking that Kol always wanted to antagonize his family rather than assist them. He removes his suit jacket placing it delicately on the coat rack as Kol mimics him from behind.

Kol walks over to him, "Your hair is weird," he taunts Elijah flicking his older brother's hair on the side. Elijah nods trying his best to ignore his little brother's comment. Kol smiles as he watches his brother squirm as if trying to hold back a retort of some kind.

Elijah places a hand on his mother's shoulder, "Blunt but effective, I'll see what Kat can do," he replies with a curt nod finally keeping his words as light as possible. Even when he knows his brother will twist them into another meaning at his own convenience.

He pats Elijah on the shoulder winking, "Yeah you will," feeling his brother growl deep in his chest. Kol's smirk grows into a smile as he reaches down picking up his rucksack he places it on the table pulling out an impaired bouquet for his mother and a single rose for his dear sweet sister.

"Kol" Elijah laments passing a hand through his hair as he musters up some patience for his younger brother. He barely manages a smile as Kol hands his mother and sister their respective flowers.

"What'd I say?" His brother asks taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and taking a big bite. Kol takes a seat putting his feet drop on the coffee table made of glass making it shake slightly. "Whoops," he says taking his feet off and sitting down correctly.

"Back on topic," Esther interjects negating their current topic her voice pulling the siblings out of their almost tiff. "This is about Niklaus, Kol. Something must be done, I have a client to send away so your brother and sister will fill you in." she waves at them to begin as she exits the room.

Kol looks expectantly at his siblings schooling a bored expression on his face to hide why Nik is all the rage this moment. He takes another bite and crosses his arms, "If I close my eyes a bit while you two talk you should know I'm still listening," he clarifies.

Elijah and Rebekah sit down opposite him wasting no time telling Kol exactly what is happening and what they need him to do. He for once listens intently. "Basically we need a plan and neither of us have a dark and evil gift quite like yours to rustle up some feelings." Rebekah finishes.

Kol sits back in his chair a hand on his chin as if mulling the information over the wheels in his head already turning, "One question, are their girls involved? Bridesmaids, these looks are like catnip to women," he asks in a serious tone.

"It's a wedding Kol," Rebekah rolls her eyes, "Must you be so predictable?" she drops her head on the table her brother Elijah placing a hand directly where her head landed before she could do any serious damage. "Thank you," she murmurs sitting up again.

"You almost really hurt yourself there Bekah, you on the sauce again?" he asks dodging the fruit bowl being flung at him. "Hey I'm just concerned. No need to be catty." Kol shouts from under the table. "Besides I already have a plan for Nik."

The fruit stops being slung at him he waits a few seconds before popping his head back up he hesitantly takes his chair once more watching his sister put down the oranges. "Off the top of my head, I'm thinking a lock up. But outside." He folds his hands together in front of him.

"I know that look, I feared it all through your testosterone spikes." Elijah says hating the rogue flare his brother's eyes were gaining in. "However your explaining methods are still just as terrible."

"We get them alone, I'm thinking the woods behind the castle. I know the perfect spot too I spent some time there with that one girl I can't recall her name but I'll never forget her." he grins reminiscing of the memory lived so long ago.

"Get them alone, lead them away? How Kol?" Rebekah demands to know snapping him out of his dream world literally. She snaps in his face unsure of how her brother could work out a plan. She doesn't want a botched plan or half of one where you make it up as you go along.

"Easy, I go. Tonight is the dinner rehearsal so I'm the entertainment. We'll break the whole party up into groups sending them on a treasure hunt that isn't there. We draw up a special map for Nik and this Caroline leading them to that one spot," he points to an imaginary spot on the table.

"And everyone else gets another map leading them back to the castle where I've already left avoiding evil glares and mishaps." Kol smiles placing his hands up behind his head as he watches the plan process go through his sibling's heads.

"You never did tell me how you got hurt back there," she remarks as he ushers her into the car she takes his hand as she sits down. Squeezing it lightly she smiles up at him feeling more comfortable around him and being okay with that fact when he gives her a devastating crooked grin.

Klaus walks around the car remembering the night before when he first told her his story, he had never been honest about it with any woman other than Caroline. It was all for not considering she's forgotten all about it now and how to explain it again to her he didn't know.

"I just realized I was supposed to pick up my brother at the airport," he says as they pass the slow lane he hits the steering wheel. He hears her gasp softly as he swerves into another lane, "Sorry," he mumbles as her hand clutches onto his shoulder again.

Realizing her mistake she pulls her hand from his shoulder afraid she might have caused him some pain, "I didn't mean to," she points to his shoulder. He shakes it off, "You didn't mean to," he repeats her words absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Caroline tells him placing her hand safely on her lap.

"Believe me Love, the damage is done," he responds not able to help the double meaning in his words as he watches her through the side mirror. She seems withdrawn and contemplative as the afternoon drags on and he realizes they've had quite a day together. It seemed longer somehow.

He swerves into another lane her hand grasping his shoulder once again as she steadies herself once more. He decides he might as well tell her now, "The accident. What happened to me, it was nothing compared to what I did. I killed my little brother."

Those are devastating words for Caroline to hear escape his lips, she tries to keep her face void of any emotion hoping it will lead him to give her more details. She shifts in her seat placing her feet back on the seat listening intently.

He looks over at her waiting for a reaction maybe one of disgust or wariness but he sees nothing so he continues, "He was thirteen and curious like me, I was teaching him how to drive when it happened. Henrik was driving along a hill not far from here. We were laughing about how mad our mother would be if she knew."

He points to his right out of the window her gaze following along hanging on his every word, "He was joking around with the steering wheel and we went off the dirt road rolling downwards our car hitting everything on its way down." The way he said it she knew he was relieving it his throat thick with hidden emotions.

Klaus feels his foot push down on the gas pedal as he switches lanes, "I don't remember how we got to the bottom but when I awoke I was half out the front window and he was still strapped in. I pulled him from the car to the grass as he we still holding on telling me how sorry he was. It was me who had failed him."

He felt his eyes starting to burn as he continued down the lane, "He died in my arms then before anyone could come and help. I can't forget the smell of the blood or the way it dried all over me and I felt it would never come off."

The speedometer rising higher and higher with each word as his body shook convulsing trying to rid himself of the pain and guilt his brain trying to turn off the emotion and go numb again. He barely felt when Caroline slid over placing her foot over his on the break slowing them down. "Pull over Nik," she pleaded her heart going out to him as she managed to pull them over on the right.

She didn't waste a second in pulling her arms around him. Caroline held on tight straddling him her lower back stuck between him and the steering wheel but she didn't care. Innately she was a fixer and she had to find a way to calm him a way to make it all better.

He held onto her like a beacon in the dark even as he found it hard to breathe or function she calmed him, his soul. He felt her hot tears against his cheek and feared her pity so he held her tighter not wanting to face her just yet. He sighed against her neck his lungs tired but the story only half over.

"Stefan, Kol will be meeting you shortly with Rebekah. They'll explain when they get there just make sure that Kol gets whatever he needs if we want this to end well," Elijah says on the other side of Stefan's cell. "You Mikaelsons really take family intervening to a whole other level you know that?" he asks already knowing the answer but needing a validation.

"Agreed, but there's nothing for you to complain about. We already approved you and you work for me," Elijah reminds him making Stefan nod his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He hangs up then happy about seeing his girlfriend but not happy about what might happen next.

"Hey Tyler where's your mom I have to talk to her about entertainment tonight," Stefan asks just as soon as Tyler comes into view waving a jealous goodbye to Mason and Vicki as they head out for a late lunch.

"She's busy looking for some things for the tables, Caroline lost them or whatever." Tyler explains detached from any sort of happy emotion Stefan thinks. He should at least look happy or sound excited he's getting married the following morning. Stefan knows he would be if he could get up the nerve to ask Rebekah.

"Okay, great because I just found a guy who's coming to help us out and I wanted to get her okay on it before hand." Stefan tells him grabbing the chairs Tyler was handing to him. "Sure man, if you tell her I'm cool with it. She will be too."

Caroline rests her head on his looking into his majestic blue eyes feeling his body underneath hers start to relax. He follows her lead in taking small calming breaths as she keeps her hands around his neck trying to bring him back to her sensing there's more to the story.

"Mikael stormed into the hospital livid. He ranted until security lead him out, his next top was the authorities. He said I was planning on killing off his family one by one just to get back at him. When I was allowed to go home he beat me mercilessly pushing shards of glass anything he could get his hands on and into my body. I thought i deserved it."

Klaus dared to drop his hands from around her waist placing them on her hips as he continued, "Mikael tortured me for hours willing me to stay awake through it all as my family watched unable to do a thing. I left as soon as I could walk again. I had lost my brother, my family and ruined my career when the car landed on my hand. I had nothing and no one."

She was enraptured with this man who lived in pain every day in more ways than one broken but moving forward as best he could. Caroline held onto him tighter pressing sweet kisses onto his face anywhere she could reach her lips washing away the pain in his soul.

Her lips found his her fingers rubbing circles again at first on his neck pulling him to her then down his back reaching out to his shoulders soothing him. Caroline couldn't think about anything else but how she could make him forget. She shouldn't have pushed him to answer, he was right.

It wasn't her business if she wasn't going to be sticking around for the consequences and now she had caused him to relieve what she could only understand as multiple traumas. She wished for the cocky know-it-all guy she met this morning. Him she could handle with ease not caring if she hurt him, this guy she could easily fall for. If she hadn't already.

Caroline pulled back slowly making him look into her eyes, "It wasn't your fault," she murmurs against his lips in-between kisses with vindication. "It wasn't" she reassures him her words hopefully releasing him from his prison as she presses herself as close as she can to him her own labored breath mixing with his.

AN: Hola! Sorry it took so long my computer's on the fritz!

I had to rewrite the whole thing again that being said I hope you enjoy!

More of a back story than anything else for this chapter.

Thank you to Clara and AgathaN!

Thank you to all who comment and make my day with your kind words!

As always thank you for your Follows and Favorites! :))


	11. Chapter 11 Matching RIngs

**Sorry I haven't updated! Hopefully the end of this chapter will help. :)**

"Aren't you gonna ask where I've been lately? What I've been up to. It seems as though Klaus is now the favorite," Kol asked taking a sip of wine from the bottle he stole out of the guest refrigerator. Smiling as Rebekah gave him the evil eye while Elijah got the car ready to head down to the castle where Caroline would be having her wedding.

Rebekah laughed heartily taking the bottle from his hands, "We thought it was just another one of those women you're ashamed of," she tells him before chugging the wine. "Besides, Nik has always been my favorite." She squeaks when she heard the clicking of her mother's heels heading in their direction she quickly spit up the drink back in the bottle.

Esther walks in at that moment a disapproving look on her face at seeing her daughter drinking on the job, "Is this how I raised you? To drink in the middle of the day honestly Rebekah what would your father say?" she asked her daughter crossing her arms.

"Something along the lines of, pretend to care, pretend to care while rubbing his temples." Rebekah mumbles from behind the bottle standing up as Kol chuckles next to her.

He places an arm around her shoulders squeezing her closer to him, "She's right about that one," he say loudly in her ear making her smile and grimace at their sibling bonding.

Elijah walks in just in time to agree with his younger siblings forcing Esther to retreat into her office, "Just make sure Caroline tells him how she feels," are her parting words.

Elijah nods looking at both of his siblings, "Kol is that what you're wearing to this," he asks looking at the green t-shirt and dark wash jeans his younger brother donned.

"Something wrong with it," Kol asked taking the bottle from Rebekah and finishing off half as his brother shook his head at him. "I'm supposed to be a tour guide through the woods, you want me to wear a suit?" he really didn't want to wear a suit but the way his brother looked at him he knew he would.

"You could at least try to look professional, it's a wedding rehearsal." Elijah replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. "Look presentable, Caroline will be there, so will Niklaus. We need to be united and help him through tonight." he agreed though he would never admit it out loud plus he looked good in a suit.

"And you think me wearing a suit will ensure that this Caroline stay with him," Kol asked wondering what kind of magic a suit would need to have to work like that. He did however cave soon after Rebekah came back into the room with black slacks and a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. "That could work," he mumbles.

Caroline shuts her eyes as soon as she realizes how close they are to the castle she was supposed to get married in tomorrow. _"Correction will be getting married in,"_ she thinks as her hand scrunched her dress from the nerves she feels his hand come over hers gently reassuring her. A small smile escapes her lips as her right eye opens a bit sneaking a glance at him.

She's just kissed him and he's trying to make her feel better about getting married to some other guy, whoa, Tyler isn't some other guy. Her head hurts suddenly making her whimper as she quickly pulls her hand from his and places it over his on her lap. Not helpful when she feels the callous of his fingers hit her bare thigh goose bumps leaving a trail up her body she would under other circumstances want his fingers to follow.

He hits a bump on the old pavement making her grunt as her head hits the window pulling her away from the entertaining notions of what his hands might do. "Ow, watch the pot holes Klaus! I'm getting married tomorrow and i don't need bruises." Caroline whines fixing her hair as his hand reaches back towards the wheel far away from her.

Klaus rolls his eyes at her dramatics looking over at her he smiles thinking of all the marks he placed on her the night before sure to stay with her for sometime. He says, "Was that it? I thought the earth moved," winking as the laughter danced wickedly through his pupils making her begrudgingly smile. "I'm gonna miss that smile," he murmurs looking straight ahead so low he's sure she didn't hear him.

At the castle it looks as though the people are running around in hysterics setting up large white tents in the front yard the wind picking up by the minute. When Klaus pulls into the drive he steps around to let Caroline out a worried look imprinted on her beautiful face her hair flying as a gust of wind comes and goes. The night sky already grey from earlier might worry her but to him it was normal. Just as she places her hand in his to lift her up he hears footsteps behind him.

Tyler he presumes shutting the door as Caroline shrugs at him Tyler pulling her as close to his body as he can get her. Klaus feels every vein light up in flames taking that force and shoving the car door closed ensuring that their attention be on him and not each other. Caroline immediately pulls back as Carol and Vicky step forward uneasily waving hello to him once again. Two other men joining them one being Stefan his little sister's boyfriend.

Stefan subtly nods because he's there for intel not a party trying not to get his investigative cover blown which benefits Klaus. "Mason," the other man says, Klaus nods shaking his hand, "Klaus, a pleasure. Are you the groom," he asks riling up Caroline.

"Ha ha no, that'd be my cousin over here. But he's one lucky bastard." Mason says shaking Tyler with a hand on his shoulder as Tyler and Vicki look on awkwardly. "Right, must've slipped my mind since this morning, a lot's happened." He says his eyes solely on Caroline making her blush and look away.

"Yet you Never seem to explain who you are," Carol replies stepping forward like she's been part of the conversation all along her hands up and at her sides looking at him like a piece of meat. He barely manages to contain his hostility at her intrusion, "Yes, well I-" Caroline cuts him off shoving a hand in his chest.

"Klaus is just a good guy helping out a damsel in distress, right?" she looks up at him her eyes pleading but he's not going to let her win so easily now. He places a hand over hers moving it up towards his mouth where he plants a kiss on her fingers.

"We share a more profound bond than that Love, why don't you tell them." he says loving the way her eyes narrow at him. She tries to pull her hand away from his grasp but he holds on tighter pulling her to him making sure that they can all see their matching rings.

Caroline watches in slow motion as each pair of eyes zero in on their entwined hands. He kisses her cheek, "See it was easier to tell them than you thought." He steps around her still grinning. She's gonna seriously maim him.

Klaus pulls out his most confident walk his hand reaching out for Tyler's and he's almost sick to his stomach when Tyler takes it in his own. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner Tyler. I'm quite particular with the men my wife chooses to marry." Klaus remarks his eyes serious but his tone light.

He steps back giving the girls his most brilliant of smiles until he sees the tension melt off of their faces enjoying the looks Tyler and Mason give Vicki when her attention is fixed on him. Klaus feels Caroline penetrating glare shift from him to Vicki and he smiles inwardly at one won battle as he cradles her in his arms once more.

"We should get inside, it's going to rain soon," Stefan says to the group hoping to pull them away from the weird moment they seem to be witnessing. They all seem to agree walking close together Caroline in between Tyler and Klaus while Vicki looks on venom within her eyes. Stefan isn't sure they'll make it out of the castle alive.

**AN: So sorry I haven't Updated! A lot's been happening but I hope that it doesn't deter you from enjoying this story!**

**Thank you for reading, the reviews, favorites and follows are the best part of my day because they let me know you enjoy yours.**

**Next chapter should be fun, a small Klaus and Tyler face off.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hot and Cold

**So Sorry...Forgive me?**

* * *

It starts to pour just before they get to the front doors drenching the couples in the back mainly Klaus and Caroline much to her dismay. She wants to scream but the looks from the other women throw her in for a loop as she looks were they are looking. Her current husband is pulling of his jacket and wrapping it over her revealing his very wet and very white shirt front.

He pays them no never mind as he zips up the front of his jacket on her his hands falling to her cheeks, "Are you alright?" he asks her ushering her inside. Caroline pulls her eyes away from them to look at him nodding her head quickly she takes his hand in her own walking inside.

Tyler spots them angrily taking her other hand in his and tugging on her arm for her to get closer, "She's my fiancé, I'll take care of her." his voice echoing on all the floors stopping everyone in their tracks to look down at them.

"She's my wife," Klaus responds feeling childish and territorial all at once taking his hand out of hers and wrapping it around her waist. They both stand facing one another sinister looks given as they wait to see who will give in first their holds on the blonde growing tighter. The crowd behind them are cold from the rain but unwilling to move as tensions flare in the middle of the foyer.

Tyler looks away from him pulling Caroline along with him so hard she falls to the ground, "Get up Caroline," he says from above her his hand out to catch hers. She looks up at him from the ground unsure of what has transpired and feeling an ache in her backside.

Klaus begins to assist her but she smiles and pushes his hand away standing on her own she removes her shoes. "I'm fine, I just want to go upstairs and shower. Klaus could you follow me," she adds not looking back at her smirking husband.

He waves politely to the people still looking on his eyes focus in on Tyler's a grin breaking in his face as he watches the man's face contort with rage. "Why does he need to come with you Caroline," Tyler asks Caroline who is just above the stairs.

"Because he's been nothing but nice to me since I met him, I think…" she trails off almost remembering. Klaus needed to stay by her side until they could figure out whether they were actually married and as far as she knew his brother was the only one who could help with that.

"And he needs new clothes to wear if he's going to stay for inner which I've already asked him to. Plus he's all wet," Caroline finishes listing all her reasons the literal pain in her butt not caring if he's annoyed or not.

"Not that we mind, he should wear wet clothes all the time," Vicki murmurs to no one in particular making Caroline grimace. Klaus pretends not to hear her but the smirk on his face is obvious enough once he reaches Caroline at the top of the stairs.

"So if you'll excuse us," Caroline says leading the way for Klaus to follow after her like a placid puppy chasing his new owner.

* * *

"You seem more like Mason's build so I'll see if he can lend you something for this evening," she says shutting her bedroom door behind him walking past her made bed towards the bathroom.

Klaus smiles at her when she looks back at him more in understanding than anything else "You are staying right?" she asked him again in need of reassuring. No matter how many times he says he isn't going anywhere she always feels like he is and it's her pushing him away.

Klaus stalks towards Caroline her breathing becoming harder to remember as she looks at him, the view is epic she won't lie. She just won't tell him so either. His hands come up and she forgets there even is air as she thinks he's reaching for her.

His hands come up itching to touch her but he decides against it last-minute while the look in her eyes is telling him he should her mouth might tell him otherwise later. Instead he reaches for his shirt pulling it over his head as her hand leaves the lever of the hot water nervously she holds on to the glass shower door.

He can barely hold back a triumphant grin at the way he affects her biting his lip as his eyes roaming up and down like hers just did on his own body. "You're all wet." Klaus remarks stating a fact as she drops his shirt from her other hand Caroline looks dazed.

"You should shower first, wouldn't want the bride sick," he tells her sliding out of his shoes his toes pulling off his socks as his hands go to his jeans. "That's not much of a way to spend a honeymoon" he comments his eyes watching Caroline's every reaction as his hand unzips his zipper and he tugs off his jeans.

"_Great no underwear,_" she thinks. The steam from the shower enters the room hitting the backs of her thighs as she watches him undress her mind his telling her to run out of there. Yet there she stands as he pulls down his pants with her legs glued to the floor her knees somehow in a jelly state. "No, it isn't" she mutters.

She licks her lips unconsciously as he steps in closer to her his hand reaching out to adjust the water temperature so it's not scalding when he enters. She doesn't breathe, move or even think as his chest brushes her own heat seeking out heat until he steps back.

"I'll just take that then," Klaus says undoing the zipper of his jacket on her and placing his hands on her shoulders slightly massaging her. His lips dance by her own as his hands come down her arms along with his jacket she barely feels it when it leaves her body.

"I'll just –I'll go get you those clothes then," she tells him moving her face over her lips brushing his on accident and she curses herself because he next thing she knows she's the one kissing him yet again. Soft and sweet she doesn't wait for him to respond before she pulls back apologizing.

He takes her in his arms then one across her back holding her neck and the other around her waist his lips devouring her. At the end of the day she kissed him first she couldn't have expected any other outcome than this.

Caroline can't believe what is happening even as he hands drag him into the showers she is helpless in understanding why she's doing this. He fills this ache inside of her, an ache she wasn't even aware she had until she woke up in bed with him this morning. This ache grows more and more with every little thing he brings to her life.

More than kisses and words his actions his past and even his family make him the very essence of what she wants and thought she had with Tyler. Her leg wraps itself around his and he gently pushes against her almost instinctively.

She moans into his mouth as he pulls back, "We have to stop meeting like this," he murmurs as her hands scratch at his back his teeth running against the sensitive areas around her neck. His lips back on hers before she can reply he kisses her one last time before he lets her go completely.

He's kissed her again after admitting it was addictive and wrong but he isn't sorry. He'll only kiss her when she asks for it and she did they feel it in the very air they breathe. That kiss was him telling her she was his and it was only a matter of time before she figured it out.

She nodded in understanding her lips numb with pleasure as she stepped out of his shower her front mostly dry from being pressed against him but her hair still dripping. She takes one of the side towels with her as she shuts the door leading to her bedroom.

* * *

Klaus sighed with his head against his arm on the wall of the shower thinking only of her and how far he may have come since this morning. It was mere hours ago that she wanted nothing to do with him and now he had another blissful memory to take with him through life.

More and more he was losing his self-respect the way Caroline made him feel made him think all he would ever need is her lips against his every day to be just fine. He loved her like he knew her inside out for years, like they were born for each other.

His heart burned to have Caroline by his side as he began his shower using her own washing supplies didn't help either. He heard a knock on the door just as he finished up taking his towel off of the rack he wrapped it around his waist.

"_This has happened too much today_," he thought as he opened the door seeing Caroline holding a stack of folded clothes for him. He smiles at her willing her to say something before he can make an ass of himself.

"These are for now, Mason's got a dress shirt for you to borrow for later I've hung up," Caroline explains quickly pointing behind her the heat from the bathroom making her shiver. She nervously extends her arms out for him to take the clothes.

"Thank you," he replies taking the clothes from her hands receiving a small unsure smile in return as he shut the door in front of her. He unfolded the clothes looking them over they all seemed to fit although his shirt looked a little too snug for comfort.

* * *

He quietly dressed hearing her pacing on the other side of the door he knew she was thinking just as hard about what had transpired. He quickly ran the towel through his hair one last time before opening the door once again.

She looked like she was happy with what she saw or happy to see him Klaus' mind couldn't decide a confusing feeling overtaking as her eyes looked away. He just knew would do anything to have her look up at him again.

"Shower's free," he said announcing his exit his wet clothes in hand unsure of what to do with them he stepped to his side for her to pass him. She surprised him taking is other clothes from his hands and placing them on a chair on top of his towel.

"We should talk," she told him her other hand in her hair nervously as she looked down at the pattern on the floor. "I kissed you," Caroline said silence answering her so she looked up finally.

"You did, and I kissed you. That was a good talk, I'll just be out there then," Klaus says kissing her cheek quickly shutting his eyes fearing rejection. He walked past her hearing her sigh at the contact he didn't look back though even when he felt her eyes on him relief flooding him.

It was short-lived because Klaus had just shut the door when he heard Vicki's laugh coming from the corridor he turned towards it hoping he wouldn't find what he knew he would. He carefully opened the door as quietly as he could be his eyes confirming what Caroline had told him the night before.

Tyler was atop a chair the girl straddled on his lap clearly enjoying themselves the scene made Klaus' blood boil. His first thought was to storm in and confront them both and the second was how to somehow shield Caroline from this.

Nothing came to mind except how much he wanted to inflict pain on the very man Caroline was so torn up about. One of the reasons she wouldn't let him love her until the end of his days. Maybe that was a bit melodramatic, but it didn't change the fact that this was how he felt.

Before he knew it he was in their room shutting the door loud enough for them to hear his intrusion and low enough for the three not to be bothered. Vicki sat up alerted and staring over the lounge chair they were seated at her mouth falling open.

"Klaus," she says dumbfounded before she is tossed to the ground by Tyler standing up his face a cross between Vicki's and complete annoyance at being caught by his fiance husband. He feels as though the last year could be crashing around him his mother's earlier words ringing in his ears.

He steps over his lover as Klaus leans to the side greeting her with a wry smile, "How nice for you to see me again," Klaus says. He straightens then to his full height surveying him fully knowing he can take him if he had to, "I can see right away my wife picked out a good one," Klaus remarks.

* * *

Tyler growls his hands turning to fists as a silent rage surfaces when refuses to believe his relationship with Caroline is over. He believes he is more than willing to go toe to toe with this guy to make sure Klaus stays out of their business.

Tyler says, "There's nothing going on between me and Vicki." matter of factly as the woman stands behind him her hands reaching to wrap around his arm. He pushes her hand away making her step back away from him.

One thing that makes Klaus angry is a man disrespecting a woman, any woman for that matter growing up with Mikael taught him that. He never wanted to make people feel like they were nothing, but Tyler seemed to specialize in it.

This makes Klaus reach over and shove the man by his shirt tossing him to the ground, "Apologize to the lady." Vicki looks from Klaus to Tyler her eyes as wide as saucers with time ticking by Tyler's panting as his only response to Klaus' request.

"Wrong choice," Klaus finally says to the man on the floor having enough with what is taking place before him. He takes Vicki's hand tugging softly, "You're too good for him. Now run and make nice with your boyfriend before it's too late."

The girl nods not sparing Tyler even a last look as she bolts from the open door Klaus has bigger problems than that. He turns watching as Tyler stood up walking towards the bar area serving himself a drink looking like he was at ease.

* * *

"You want Caroline. I don't know who you think you are. But I won't just stand back and let you have her," Tyler takes a swig from his glass. "You see, I've already seeped in, if she leaves she'll always wonder how great she would have had it with me instead of you."

Klaus holds off giving him nothing but an emotionless face and a bored tone when he says, "Hold that thought until I leave," walking out the door. He won't be caught in a squabble where Caroline can find them and have Tyler blame it all on him.

Tyler taunts him with his words walking half a step behind him, "Caroline is just a means to an end for me but when she's done having her fun with you she'll be extra good to me," Tyler finishes his eyes gleaming with victory at his salacious words. "That's how I see it."

Klaus laughs at Tyler turning to face him just to keep from hitting him again, "You know what I see," he asks Tyler not waiting for his answer he continues shoving the man against the wall lightly. "What I see is thick sexual tension, you know like the kind I have with your fiancé."

Tyler shoves Klaus back more forcefully Klaus' back hitting the edge of the staircase but his words continue, "Somewhere in her head she knows about you and she'll remember one day." Klaus tells him standing once more ignoring the pain in his arm he walks down the hall again.

"She won't and if she does she'll forgive me. That's who she is." Tyler calls after him. Klaus stops at Caroline's door hearing Tyler's words he sees Caroline at the bottom of the stairs obviously busy with something she can't be bothered to eavesdrop.

"I'm afraid you don't know her at all then mate," then he begins his descent down the stairs his eyes following Caroline towards the back area. Half of him upset she didn't just witness what happened and the other half glad she wouldn't go through that heart-break now.

"Really then tell me this does she sigh when you kiss her too?" Tyler shouts after him as soon as she's gone making him stop in his tracks. He turns facing Tyler his eyes burning with fury his hands clenching at the thought of this man affecting Caroline the way he does.

Klaus runs back up the stairs tackling the man to the ground his fist in Tyler's eye before he can cry out a sickening sound giving him an immense amount of satisfaction. He feels Tyler flip them around his hands going for Klaus' neck in a choke hold.

Klaus places his left arm over Tyler's pushing his hands away and shoving his own hands now together tightly into Tyler's heaving chest knocking him slightly backwards. He then takes this moment to get Tyler on his knees as he stands shoving him into the wall harder this time.

Their fight continues down the stairs Tyler biting Klaus' arm to get him to release him from his strong hold and then punching the blonde in the gut. Klaus quickly recovered ready for the punch Tyler had launched into missing him by inches.

Klaus shoved the brown-haired man into the side of the staircase hearing it cry from the pressure halfway down Tyler lunging back at him. Klaus lost his footing throwing them both over the side straight down the rest of the stairs and half way through the foyer.

Klaus landed on Tyler hitting him again and again before Tyler flipped him over his head standing up to kick him in the stomach. Klaus felt like his insides were jumbled around as Tyler continued kicking at least until he caught one of his legs in his hand.

Klaus tugged pulling the man down with him landing on his stomach Tyler had nowhere to go as Klaus pinned him his arms behind his back. He felt his body being maneuvered into a standing place the strangers hands never loosening his hold.

The front door left open by the help made sure Klaus didn't need to let go of Tyler to prove his point the rain had stopped he noticed. Caroline wasn't around so Klaus found a nice spot for them to cool off spotting an old fountain he expertly tossed Tyler into it.

He cleaned off his hands as Tyler swam back up a crowd drawing near, "Look at that, the dog needed a shower." Klaus said paying no attention to them as he walked back inside past Stefan and Mason who were asking what was happening.

_**AN:I am so sorry this took so long, this show was really killing my urge to write.I hope the fight turned out a okay...**_

_**Plus mourning Kol doesn't help when he pops up in like every story I write. Hope this chapter made up for how long it's been. **_

_**Plus where is Caroline now? What is Kol up to? Where are these Bridesmaids? Will Elijah get a haircut? Is Rebekah on the sauce? Will Mason find out? How many chapters are left? **_

_**Wow, well that's all for now thanks for reading! Don't go changin'!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Almost Time For Dinner

**Surprise update!**

* * *

Caroline strips of her clothes paying no attention to the thing that flies out of the hem of her dress underneath the chair by her bathroom. Quickly she removes her shoes and places them nearby the entering quietly and shutting the door.

Her thoughts got to Klaus and how he looked she exhaled heavily shaking her head from the dirty thoughts about him showering and drying off even sexier than before. She needed to get laid, again? This memory loss thing was no joke.

She turns on the shower almost robotically as it is rare to have time alone these days, especially today. Klaus and Tyler bouncing around in her head and she can't figure out a way to make them stop so she can think about everything.

The water hits her face as she shuts her eyes a vague memory hitting her from last night when she kissed him and he rejected her. Why would she kiss him in the rain and why would he say no? Caroline turned around leaning her back against the shower her frustration growing.

"So maybe I love him, he's not so bad. Plus my insides want to rip apart anytime someone else pays attention to him," Caroline reasons with herself before huffing. "Which I've never felt with Tyler, damn why does he make me feel like never before?"

Her hand reaches up to touch her lips a shiver running down her spine at the thought of him kissing her again and again. Those lips were playing for keeps, she thought smiling glad to have a moment to herself to figure out she wasn't lying to Klaus' mother.

Klaus had her in his grasp she knew that now for sure, if only that marriage license would pop up and explain what happened. Caroline groaned her annoyance heightening once more as she grabbed her loofah.

* * *

Carol stormed into Caroline's room disappointed when she saw no one was around until she heard the shower running. She smiled victoriously striding towards the bath area and swinging the door open she leaned against the frame.

"You are alone in there right?" she asks Caroline crossing her arms smiling when she hears the blonde girl squeal from fright. Carol takes her white towel handing it to her as she hears the water shut off a very irritated looking Caroline stepping out.

"Yes," Caroline hissed annoyed at Tyler's mother invading her bathroom while she was naked and thinking about Klaus no less. Quickly she readjusts her towel making sure nothing will make it fall to the ground and embarrass her even further than now. "Care to check?"

"No, Just making sure my sons heart is well taken care of," Carol asks undeterred by Caroline's discomfort. "Is he really your husband or playing at some game you find amusing. We both know he won't be staying for the dinner."

"Nik will in fact be staying, I asked and he accepted no ifs or buts." Caroline tells her finality in her tone as she slides the shower door closed. She turns around facing Carol her hands continuing to dry her hair after she wraps her robe around herself.

"Why are you wearing that cheap ring," Carol asks noticing she is still wearing the wedding band around her finger. Caroline looks from her to her ring an odd look overtaking her face, "You disrespect my son by wearing it and just what will the guests think tonight."

Caroline hears her sigh dramatically but has no intent of appeasing her in taking off the ring, Klaus gave this to her and she isn't about to let it go. Plus it looks far from cheap like really old or antique. "_Oh God, what if it's an heirloom_?" she thinks.

If it's the only thing chaining him to her so she can smile like she hasn't smiled in years she will never take it off. Maybe it's selfish but she can't help it the ring isn't moving until they figure this all out Caroline shakes her head.

The smiling blonde says, "Well life's full of surprises so surprise the ring isn't moving from my finger. Let your guests think what they want." Caroline feels a fire burning in the pit of her stomach coming back to life something she lost in herself after getting so wrapped up in what Tyler wanted for them.

She felt so done with Carol's idea of what _her_ marriage should be like. Carol, anyone could tell was the mean girl in high school and Caroline was a people-pleaser but only to an extent today, right now she felt like she reached it.

No more girly little Caroline, she was going to be herself the girl Klaus was more comfortable with and the girl she knew well. Caroline wanted to be the girl that wanted her mom to walk her down the aisle and her own best friends at her wedding.

Even if neither party wanted to have anything to do with it and she was going to make things right just as soon as she got back home. Caroline doesn't know what but Tyler's done something and everyone's trying to hide it. Even Nik she would soon figure it out she decided.

"And what about Tyler, do think it's fair to him," Carol inquires as the blonde rushes past her determination set on her face. She watches as Caroline stops in her tracks turning to face Carol and respond.

"Somebody get me the check because I'm so done with this conversation." Caroline declares with sass as Carol storms towards her. "Now get out I have to get ready and still pick out a dress for tonight. Here you can take your choice out of the closet, I won't need it."

Caroline takes the dress on the hanger handing it to Carol and then stepping towards the door opening it for Carol to leave from so that she may get dressed. Caroline feels a great sense of satisfaction even as she hears Vicki's heels clicking down the hall.

* * *

Carol gives her a dirty look following Vicki down the stairs hearing Caroline slam her door shut she grabs the brown-haired girls arm. "Where is the man Caroline came in with?" she seethes at her cursing as she points to Tyler's door.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots three new people entering the front door she quickly lets Vicki go no longer wasting time on her. Carol quickly glides down the stairs towards the three people smiling as best she can with the madness ensuing around her wedding.

"And who might you be," She asks casually extending her hand out to the oldest looking one he's about to take it before the younger male steps forward. Blocking her view from the former and the blonde woman next to him she smiles once again, "I'm Carol Lockwood."

"Tonight's' entertainment actually. How about I explain what is about to happen?" Kol wraps an arm around the woman's shoulder not letting her interrupt him as he leads her outside. "I'm Kol by the way."

* * *

Caroline exits her bedroom racing down the steps when she spots them satisfaction playing on her face as she greets them both with hugs. "Hello what brings you to here? Found the license?" she ignores Klaus' sister's eye roll.

"Unfortunately no, that matter is still up in the air we just came to discuss something with Niklaus. Uh where is he?" Elijah asks noticing that his brother isn't near the blonde that's captured his attention.

"Um I'm not sure, maybe he's with Mason and Stefan," Caroline responds after a moment's consideration, "How about we check out back?" they both nod in agreement Rebekah especially.

When they reach outside Caroline introduces them to Mason and Vicki spotting Stefan in the distance on the phone probably with his brother. Caroline frowns missing her best friend Elena who was dating Damon for some reason, making her miss her more.

"Well, I'm just gonna go check on the tables but feel free to look around he might pop up when we least expect it." Caroline assures them just as concerned about where Klaus might be. She walks away from them around the house seeing Mason and Stefan rushing towards the front.

* * *

Elijah pulls Kol from Carol towards the back of the wedding set up the woman huffing with annoyance another one of his younger brother's gifts to women. "I'm going to ask you to be on your best behavior," Elijah asks reaching for his phone confirming Kat was already outside waiting for him.

"I'm going to respectfully decline," Kol tells him grinning from ear to ear as he removes Elijah's hand from his forearm, "I'm pretty stubborn for a slacker."

Kol smiles at the decorators nearby winking at one of the younger ones making her blush as he says, "Besides this is between a man and a woman fair has nothing to do with it anyways, you'll see brother."

You're surprisingly poetic sometimes," Elijah tells him amused at his younger brother's antics but still pressed for time. He nods trusting his younger brother to do what needs to get done in order to Have Klaus happy.

"I'm deep," Kol responds shrugging, "Plus I was born with a profound sense of self-satisfaction which isn't hard to back up with these looks." Elijah frowned then unamused but turning to walk away, "Don't do anything stupid," are his parting words knowing Kol will.

* * *

Caroline runs towards where Stefan and Mason went hearing water splashed around turning the corner to find Tyler drenched and climbing out of the front fountain. She breaks out in laughter unwillingly her hand covering her mouth as she looks away trying to control herself, "What happened?"

Mason pointed towards the Parking garage not saying anything else she thanked him running the rest of the way as fast as her heels could take her. Inside she can see Klaus taking long strides towards her rental keys swinging in his hand. Automatically she follows wanting to know what happened.

She stops halfway when he turns to look at her a permanent shadow on his brow as he looks down at her his chest heaving and his left cheek bleeding. Caroline decides now is the time to ask this, "What are none of you telling me Nik?" he looks at her with lost eyes.

"It's not me who has to tell you Caroline," he tells her walking back to the car another trip in the works he keeps moving forward thinking all these cars are exactly alike. "As my husband the man who said he would never lie to me, please tell me!" she begs.

He turns to face her a bewildered look on his face, "Your husband? Right, only when it is convenient Caroline!" he gets in the driver's side not bothering with his seatbelt he starts the car. If she wants to come she'll get in he'll apologize for not being a gentleman later when this is all over.

Caroline gets in after him sitting on her knees knowing he won't move the car, he proves her point shutting off the engine. "Nik just tell me what's going on, why did you shove Tyler in the water and why are you bleeding? Did he do this?" her hands reach for his face making him look at her.

"I don't want to make waves Love, but this is stupidity. You come to me for answers and I will give them to you when they involve you and me." Klaus responds, flinching slightly when she pokes his cheekbone a slight growl coming from deep in his throat.

"You cannot be angry with me for something I didn't do," he tells her hitting the steering wheel to make his point pulling himself from his broken state because she followed him not Tyler. "Besides my comments over what happened would be highly censorable."

His words confuse her and his obvious torment concerns her since he won't answer her questions with a direct response. What has Tyler done in all of this to make Klaus attack him? getting no answers she leaves that for later.

"Come on, there's gotta be a first aid kit here somewhere," she says tugging on his arm he hastily follows her through her side of the door. Caroline spots one by the key counter laughing to herself at the rewind from earlier at Elijah's house.

Klaus sits on the counter as she pops open the kit looking for what she needs as she reaches for his face she smiles, "We have to stop meeting like this." Caroline's effort to get him out of his bad mood succeeding when he gives her that smile making her heart melt. Okay so she loves him even a little bit is a lot for a girl getting married in the morning.

* * *

Klaus waits until she's finished then places his hands over hers on his face looking deep into her eyes, "I love you, I'll say it a thousand times and more until you listen and understand those words." Then he pulls away stepping down from the counter.

Taking her hand in his entwining their fingers he tells her, "It's a selfishness hotter than fire that torments me when he touches you that I have to set aside for now." His mouth looming over the back of her hand where her ring sits still he kisses it whispering, "We should get back."

"Nik, as it turns out I don't totally hate you. I just wanted to tell you that and that you're cute and I like you," she quickly says unlatching herself from his grasp running past him towards the castle. She laughs because she's said it and it was freeing watching his face shift into happiness because of her.

He quickly catches up with her picking her up in the air and spinning before he sets her down taking her hand again in his. They walk in a comfortable silence to the front door. "Caroline the centerpieces are missing where did you put them?" Carol asks her as she swings the door open Klaus' hold loosening on her hand as they enter.

* * *

"So they are in fact married?" Elijah asks once more into his phone staring pointedly at Kat through the mirror as he fidgets in the bathroom of his office. Meanwhile Kat finds his awkwardness enduring by the look on her face as she cuts his hair.

"Stop moving or it's gonna come out wrong," she whispers into his ear as he hangs up his call confirming that Caroline is in fact married to his brother because the man that married them was a legitimate minister.

"Kat how long is this going to take? When I said I should get a cut I didn't mean now." He takes her hands from his shoulders tugging on her to come closer. They've been doing this dance for years and what he wants more than anything is for her to be his.

"What is it with you family and the help," a voice calls from the door Tatia sauntering in thrilled at catching Elijah in a compromising position. "Kat must you do everything Elijah tells you to, even cut his hair," her cousin asks merrily.

Kat frowns at Elijah their moment lost she straightens one hand on his shoulder and the other on her hip, "I do whatever Mr. Mikaelson asks of me," she responds. Ignoring Tatia's scoff she goes back to trimming Elijah's hair.

"Mr. Mikaelson, is that a part of the perverted office game I just walked in on," Tatia asks them both standing next to Elijah now. She had every intention of taking her cousin out to an early dinner only to find she had blown her off for Elijah yet again.

"It is when we play, I already text you I couldn't make it because I was busy." Kat reminded her snipping away at his hair still. She felt his eyes focused on her again willing Tatia to leave. "What do you want Tatia?"

"Just checking on you," Tatia responded kissing her cousin on the cheek and smiling at Elijah. "I'll be on my way then." She waved goodbye and disappeared Kat groaned as soon as she was gone.

"Great, my mother's going to call me any minute now," Kat said placing her head on his she felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her to his lap. She squealed from the movement her hands latching onto his shoulders for support.

"Then I'll answer any and all questions as you attorney," Elijah joked lightly pressing a kiss to her cheek daringly feeling her smile against him. She snuggled into his chest running a hand through his wet hair, "Does it look good," he asks.

Kat moves looking into his eyes nodding, "It looks really good now," she says staring into his dark brown eyes fascinated she leans in some. Elijah moves forward kissing her lightly on her lips, "Thank you," he whispers kissing her again.

* * *

"Centerpieces? I don't know what you mean that was Vicki's like one job." Caroline insists upset that Klaus took his hand from hers. She crosses her arms preparing for another battle with Tyler's mother, "Why don't you ask her or is she busy disappearing again?"

Carol's eyes widen thinking Caroline has remembered she faces Klaus, "What did you tell her?" she points at him. "What did you say," she demands to know until he finger pokes his chest.

Klaus put his hands up defensively, "I haven't said anything." He looks at Caroline dejected from Carol's attack on him. "It isn't my place and clearly you have a reason for hiding it." He adds knowing Caroline will be even angrier now especially at him and Tyler.

"What are you both talking about," Caroline asks them both agitated but glad she might actually figure out what is going on. A flash in her mind once again to last night she was in a bar with Klaus saying she hated Tyler for what he had done. "God my head hurts," she whined.

Kol walked back into the room obliviously interrupting the situation, "I can't wait until the magic starts, shouldn't you all be getting ready?" he asks. Everyone turns to stare at him realizing what time it is an half hour to the dinner rehearsal.

Caroline looks at Klaus sadness in her eyes breaking his heart before she looks away starting towards the stairs he follows his heart feeling her tug at him. Caroline wait," he calls reaching for her on the fourth step. "Please just wait, I know there's a lot to explain but for right now we need to stick together."

"I know that which is why I'm not asking you to leave, you're just another person lying to me and I get why you won't tell but I can't be okay with it," she continues up the stairs. Caroline refuses to cry at being let down by him.

"I'll be right back with your shirt, I'm sure most rooms are free so you can pick one to change your shirt in." Caroline utters as they enter her room. She reaches her closet taking the hanger of the rack and walking over to him their wet clothes missing she notices.

Here," she hands him the dress shirt placing it in his hands, "Try not to wrinkle it." She adds neurotically with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. His hand extended upwards lingers near her own in the sweetest of ways making her look up at him.

Tears brim her eyes she sniffles when he pulls her into a hug, "Caroline I didn't mean to fail you I just wanted to protect you. That's all anyone wants for you." His left hand brushing her hair from her face, "Your mother is proud of you just as your friends still love you. You're not alone not while I'm here."

"I just want to know what has happened, I need to know." she mumble out, "I keep seeing these flashes to last night and I know that I know but it disappears before I can remember all the way through." Caroline admits to him catching the surprise in his eyes at her confession.

"I remember kissing you in the rain and I remember telling you I hated Tyler. I remember bits and pieces I don't know maybe your mother is right and I'm choosing not to remember." Klaus frowns making her reach up and trace the lines on his face.

"But why wouldn't I want to remember you," she finishes her fingers missing the scruff on his face from this morning. "Why did you shave?" she asks an innocent look in her eyes making him smile.

"I wanted to see if you would notice," Klaus answers her honestly, "It seems you did," smiling tenderly at her he feels his own vision becoming blurry. He wipes his nose unnecessarily gesturing to his shirt. "I'll just let you get ready then," he pulls away taking his shirt with him.

* * *

_**So hi, just updated again...Happy reading! :))**_

_**Thanks for being so awesome by the way!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise Again

Caroline reaches for her cell phone dialing her mother's number to no avail when it goes straight to voicemail. Her nerves for the billionth time that day skyrocketing about to breakdown she wishes Klaus was here to hold her.

She's come to rely on him the thought of her never seeing him again after tomorrow breaking her heart she dares not ponder on it too long. She tries her mother once more before succumbing to the tears she's felt in the back of her eyes most of the day.

Walking to her closet she reaches for the dresses she brought along to see which would be appropriate for the dinner tonight. She tires Elena's cell and then Bonnie's trying hard not to completely lose it when her friends don't answer her calls either.

She knew when she left home to marry Tyler they would all have a problem with it but she didn't think they would all shut her out. About now Bonnie would be telling her to save her diva moment but she wasn't all because she didn't approve of Tyler. What was wrong with Tyler? Why was everyone trying to get her away from him?

Even Klaus knew and no one had the gull to tell her from what she could recall she knew too somewhere deep in her mind. She hit her head with her phone willing herself to remember something, anything that was even remotely helpful.

Not paying attention Caroline tripped on one of the bed's legs making her land on her back the rug burn feeling strangely familiar. Her brain started up her memories hazy but trying to come through she was on her back and she felt happy. Complete even.

The fog cleared a bit and she was looking up into Klaus' adoring eyes as he thrust inside of her on the floor in Elijah's home. Quickly Caroline shot up from the floor dusting off her current outfit as if in doing so she could forget the lady tingles that had just shot through her.

* * *

Kol strolled into the tent in the back where the rehearsal dinner would be taking place that evening spotting his sister and her boyfriend in a corner presumably plotting. Elijah had just text him he was on his way with some important news, always so dramatic.

Elijah had a thing for the slow burn, like he couldn't come right out and say it or he might actually lose it no matter Kol wanted to size up his brother's competition. It seemed Klaus had really done a number on him earlier Tyler was bruised up pretty aggressively.

Klaus was showcasing his hatred for the Lockwood boy and well Kol had to applaud him for that chuckling he made his way over to said man. "So you're the lucky man this evening," He chortled. "Doesn't seem that way," he gestured to the bumps and bruises.

Tyler didn't look amused or sound it when he replied, "Who the hell are you?" he crossed his arms puffing out his chest trying to make himself look more dominating which internally made Kol bit his hand. Tyler took a step forward invading the younger Mikaelson's space.

Kol however didn't get to answer as a striking brunette stopped in front of them handing Tyler a glass of some brown liquid. Kol assumed it was cheap liquor by the state of dress the woman was in he assumed it was Miss Vicki Donovan not yet learned her lesson.

Kol decided to ruffle some feathers ignoring the man and invading her personal space, "Heaven and earth cannot compare to your beauty tonight Darling," he murmured against the skin of the back of her hand. She giggled enjoying his attention it was almost tragic how easy it was getting to wheel a woman into his bed, not as gratifying.

* * *

Stefan spotted Kol working his magic on Vicki panic flooding him as he saw Mason come out from the back door newly dressed for the occasion. He took Bekah's had quickly making a beeline for the man to try and prolong Kol's hold on Vicki in the hopes that he wouldn't have to expose her with the footage he had collected in video and audio feed.

"Hey Mase, I wanted to ask you something." Stefan said winging it as best he could as the man side-tracked and walked over to behind the tent where Stefan and Rebekah were. "Oh, Becks this is Mason, Mason this is Bekah."

He quickly introduced them, "Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan's brother's friend. It was odd spotting this guy here today." Mason said politely to Rebekah as she squirmed under his gaze. She nodded along as best she could as she felt sorry for the poor man.

"What'd you need," Mason asked sincerely willing to help a crushingly beautiful smile on his lips making Stefan grimace. "I wanted to ask what you thought about," he trailed off not sure of what to say. He hated high pressure situations.

Rebekah jumped in, "Stefan just wanted to know what you thought of birthdays." She replied for him throwing in a big fake smile. "Damon's more specifically."

Stefan nodded relief flooding him, "I don't know what to get him," he explained stupidly watching Mason's fact change from confusion to delight.

"Damon's kinda hard to shop for," Mason responded coming over to stand next to him pulling out his phone. Stefan winced when he saw his screen saver was Vicki, "I got him this. Should be here in two weeks but you're his brother. I can't believe you waited so long to get something."

Rebekah had to fight hard to suppress a smile as her boyfriend's reaction, it was sad and funny for all of them. "Well he's gonna get on that now that he knows," she answered back grabbing Stefan's arm to pull him away.

Stefan nodded, "Yup, that's where I'll be on the old internet. So uh, bye." They waved awkwardly to the man before reappearing inside to catch their breath. Rebekah kissed him just as fast as she could smiling at him, "Only eleven more hours to go."

* * *

Klaus shut Caroline's door his body already wishing to be once again pressed against hers as it was moments ago. He didn't want to go too far so he walked across her doorway to the room in front knocking lightly. He waited for a moment but no one responded he turned the knob checking the room as the door opened.

He thought he heard a thump behind him but he figured Caroline was in need of relieving some pressure so he left it alone. Instead he walked into the seemingly vacant room placing his shirt at the foot of the bed. It was silent and cold making it seem darker than the room he had just been in he thought as he sat further away on the bed.

The violinist had started practicing he noted placing his elbows on his knees for the moment exhausted from all his feelings. He wished he could shut them all off without a second thought and just morph into an evil man like Mikael had wished.

Alone is how he felt, alone in a war for Caroline's love and his opponent was Caroline herself he didn't have that much of a fighting chance. Klaus ran his right hand down his face ignoring the pain in his body from being tossed around and the scrapes on his knuckles.

In truth he had held back on his assault he now wished he had been more brutal, he also wished he had remembered to ask Caroline for his pills back. No matter that meant he could drink this evening maybe he could drink himself into a stupor like Caroline and compel his memories away just like her.

Klaus knew his thoughts weren't fair but he still felt helpless pushing them aside he removed his shirt careful not to pull too hard and hurt his muscle tissue. He felt his fingers twitch making him force his hand closed trying to regain control.

* * *

Elijah waited for Kat to exit the vehicle before he raced them to the meeting they had set up the day before in a hurry to stop at Caroline's party that evening. There was still so much to do and so much at stake that he was glad Kat could keep up in those ridiculous shoes she insisted on wearing.

Finally arriving at the area he was meant to wait at he checked his watch exasperatedly waiting for the people he was meeting to show up. Kat had thought about making a sign but he felt it was too tacky at the time now he thought she might have been onto something.

Quickly Elijah text Kol that he was on his way checking in Kat was ignoring him as her mother called when they entered the building. He tensed when she gave him a dirty look after hearing her mother's disapproving tone and laughing quietly.

Finally after what seemed an eternity they were on their way to the local where most of his family was waiting for them. Kat doesn't bother with valet driving straight passed them and making her own parking spot near the back entrance.

He has to admire her tenacity, quickly exiting they race up the stairs in search for Caroline and his brother. Klaus exits on his right almost plowing into his brother, "Where is Caroline," Elijah asks out of breath and patience.

Klaus frowns but points to the bedroom door across from him where Elijah knocks until the blonde answers. What's going on," the married blondes ask in unison as Elijah's guests finally make it up the stairs. She gives him a pointed look which vanishes when she sees they have company she squeals in delight running past him.

She can't believe they're really here for her, she rushes passed Klaus and his brother embracing her mother for what felt like a full two minutes. Her friends join in soon after she can feel the men's stares on her backside but it doesn't bother her.

All too soon her mother lets her go along with her friends all crying and wiping their eyes hastily she reaches behind her for Klaus. Taking his hand she pulls him beside her, "Mom this is Nik," she said stretching her hand to point at him nervously.

Caroline watched her mother form a face of intrigue and relief she notices her friends eyes knowing just what they are thinking. "We just met yesterday, Nik lives here. I mean not here like in the castle but like down town. Where do you live?" she asked looking at him.

"How do you do," he asks politely shaking her mother's hand having heard so much about them the night before. "Niklaus Mikaelson," he winked at the three women he had been conspiring with last night after Caroline broke down in tears over her mother not being there.

A few drinks later and he knew everything he needed to, to get them to come here having text Elijah to help him with the details. Not an hour later they had confirmed to him that they were on their way leaving Caroline with no clue as to what her husband had set up.

"I'll just leave you all to it then." Klaus said shaking the other girl's hands before taking the first stair down. "Elijah," he called his brother falling soon afterwards. He shook his hand just as soon as they got to the bottom thanking him for bringing them by.

* * *

"Did you happen to pick up Kol?" he asks rubbing his neck remembering that small detail hoping he had gotten out of it with Kol. Elijah nodded but something in his eye told Klaus he better have follow up questions.

"And where is he?" Klaus inquired tightening his hold on Elijah's hand, "In fact where is Kat. Aren't you two adjoined at the hip?" Elijah tried to shake his hold which only mad Klaus hold on harder. "What is going on brother," he demanded now.

"I have to go check on something, follow me would you." Elijah replied finally prying his hand away from his brother's grip. He shook it trying to regain some circulation as they walked back towards where Kat was waiting in the tent with Rebekah.

Elijah takes off walking as fast as can to get away from the look burning holes into his back, this is a nice suit. Meeting Kat he tells her they should probably break the news soon she agrees but wanted to wait until after the guests went home.

Klaus misplaced his brother instead running into his sister Bekah alone and smiling then he spots Kol, "What is he doing here," he asks his grip tightening on her elbows. She tries as his brother did to wiggle out of his grasp before pinching him making him let go.

Rebekah bites back a laugh at his face when she one ups him instead keeping a serious look in her eyes, "Eh, here's the thing Nik," his sister responds her answer not making him any happier. "We, Mother had a plan to get you two together. Kol just happened to be around and he thought something up."

"What is he up to," Klaus asked sweet acidity dripping from is voice he turns spotting Elijah walking over to Kol and Tyler. "This had better be good," Klaus said walking past his sister towards his younger brother. He vaguely hears his sister call after him as he takes Kol from the side of the tent as inconspicuously as he can.

"Brother, how wonderful to see you," Kol greets him making his blood boil he pushes it aside quickly grasping his brother's shoulders. "You look upset." His brother observes annoying Klaus further.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me why you are here,"Klaus demanded his blood pressure sky-rocketing and his neck hurting like never before. He had forgotten to ask Caroline for his medicine back and now his body would have begged for it.

"No 'I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up' really Nik," Kol frowned when Klaus just stood there a menacing look in his eye. "Nothing to worry about really Nik, I just plan on giving you a few hours alone and leading the poor boy out deep into the forest alone. Unprotected."

"Let the chips fall where they may," Kol continued his hands emphasizing his words as he talks knowing his wearing his older brother down. "By the way here's your map, lose the other one." He pats Klaus on the back before walking away taking a drink from one of the waiters.

Elijah sighs as Kat flirts with Tyler knowing it's a game doesn't make it any easier for him to breathe through it. Pulling at his tie loosening its tight hold on his neck he spots Tyler's mother the woman was relentless when it came to what she wanted he'd give her that she looked over at him with love darts in her eyes pointed straight at him.

"So why is that you're here with him, you could have any guy you want in that outfit." He heard Tyler say when he came back into the conversation. Elijah rolled his eyes his hold on Kat's waist tightening she ran her hand up and down his back reassuringly under his suit jacket.

Elijah looked down disdainfully at Tyler's attire, "Some of us are interested in culture and some of us wear shirts from high school." He smirks when the man's face turns red his hands clutching at his sides even Kat looks like she approves. That is a feat in itself.

"This was the only thing I had left in my suitcase," Tyler said defensively gesturing to his old t-shirt, after Klaus had knocked him in the water earlier he had nothing left to wear this evening considering the man was also wearing his cousin's clothes.

It was like they were trying to make a fool of him and Tyler was going to do everything he could to stop that. This wedding had to happen, he had to marry Caroline tomorrow or everything would be ruined and his mother would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

_He's already said he wouldn't touch her. She needs him to she realizes her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips she hears him growl deep in his throat. The possessive sound makes her shudder as she slips out of her shoes walking on the mulch barefoot. When she's in front of him she takes it a step further placing her feet on the tops of his boots bringing her body closer to him._

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the filler but it all needed to happen. Working on longer chapters now so well see what happens before it all ends. Hope you guys are enjoying this journey I'll try not to prolong it any longer though! Promise! **_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and just being you! Happy Reading! :))**_


	15. Chapter 15 She's Not Me

**_Earlier that day_**

_Stefan and Rebekah snuck into Caroline's room ransacking (mostly Rebekah, Stefan put everything back) clothes and rifling through all her drawers and suitcases trying to find something, anything. Elijah was very clear when he told them that Caroline had the form uniting them as a couple but it wasn't anywhere._

_They both gave up soon Rebekah's shoulders slumped upset there was nothing here she watched Stefan fix the bed. Coming up empty-handed was not the plan she leaned into her boyfriend when he had finished. That was until Rebekah spotted something underneath a chair by the bathroom._

_Her eyes narrowed on the flat object taking her hand pointing it out to her boyfriend Stefan looked up at her unsure of what it meant. The blonde took a step towards the chair Stefan following behind her still as quietly as they could. She felt his hand grab her wrist pulling her back turning to see what's wrong she heard it._

_There was a noise coming from outside Caroline's door they watched as the door jammed giving them time to escape their eyes lock worriedly before they hear the knob begin to turn again. Before the door could swing open they were out on the balcony trying to get into the next room through the next separated Balcony. _

_Stefan made it over reaching for her but she couldn't make it fast enough without being caught by who ever had entered the room by then. She hid behind the curtain hearing two people she knew her brother and Caroline. Quietly cursing herself as they discussed showering she faced Stefan sucking in a deep breath._

_The clothes fell to the ground soon after but she had no time she stepped back a bit and then jumped for it one hand catching the railing and the other gripped onto Stefan for support. Her brother was going to kill her for wrecking his favorite jacket before that though she might kill herself trying to escape their eyesight. _

_Stefan takes her hand pulling her up over the railing her other hand going quickly around his waist to hold her up and keep from falling. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief as she made it to the other side safe from the ground lingering below._

_"Come on, we have to get that," Rebekah said trying to catch her breather hands on her knees she couldn't quit now. Stefan nodded but didn't make an effort to move watching to see if she was alright. She stood taking his hand and leading him inside the thankfully empty room._

_He tugged again pulling her body against his until she could feel his muscles underneath his dress shirt Rebekah sighed relaxing against him. He kissed her, his hands shaking at her sides she realizes he was scared he would have lost her just then two floors up._

_He pulled back, "You're alright," he said a confirmation not a question he realized as she nodded tugging him towards the door. There was still so much to do and all he wanted to do was take her home and ask her to marry him already._

_Racing down the back stairs through the old servant's entrance they made it to where Klaus and Caroline's clothes were lying in the grass. Quickly Stefan scooped it up and handed it to one of the maids passing by asking if she could please take care of it. The woman agreed taking the clothes off of his hands he thanked her._

_"Come on," he said to Rebekah when his request had been granted taking her to the room he would be staying in next to his brother's best friend Mason. Stefan barely had the door closed when he was kissing her against it she laughed taking off his jacket as he returned the favor pushing hers off._

* * *

Klaus looked over the map Kol had given him moments ago memorizing it as much as he could before the dinner could officially start. He wondered how Caroline was doing upstairs with her own family, if she was fine or if she was upset.

He had been watching Tyler since he had talked to Kol earlier still unsure of whether or not to go along with his brother's little plan. Vicki had not been smart enough to stay away from Tyler much to his disappointment though old habits right? Still Caroline deserved better maybe not him but definitely not Tyler and Vicki.

It was hard to shake the feelings of protectiveness over her even now when Klaus knew she would be safest with her mother. The dinner would begin any moment and she had yet to make her appearance, he was excited to see her that much he was certain of.

Klaus found himself pretending that this party was for them except they both didn't know anyone here besides their immediate family. He walked over to the projector slide as it started up pictures of Caroline through the years met his eyes. She looked like she had a wonderful childhood.

"Why did she have to use that picture," Caroline questioned from behind him she had made her way over to him as soon as she entered making her way to him. She had something to say and she wasn't at all sure how she would get it out.

She was blushing further when he faced her, the photo changed now it was of her in her cheer uniform striking a pose with Elena and Bonnie. After she was announced Captain of the team her senior year she placed a hand over her forehead embarrassed.

He watched her tuck a curl strand behind her ear looking down at the hardwood floor Stefan had helped set up earlier with the staff. He observed her as she did so his wife looked gorgeous earlier when he had seen her she was still in her robe but the dress she had picked tonight suited her perfectly. It resembled her wedding dress minus the flowing train as it ended three inches from her knees with a textured off white print.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek but pulled back even though she looked mildly disappointed his finger touching her lower lip which had formed a pout. "Hmm, I probably shouldn't be touching you tonight." Klaus remarked pulling away.

It was a mistake to do so but it didn't feel like it and the way she looked when he did made him smile.

"Great party huh," she quarried tucking her hands behind her back to keep from touching him she looked around spotting the all too familiar faces of his siblings and an angry looking Tyler. He was watching them from the open bar his hand holding a cheap beer.

Klaus nodded his eyes focused on her every move, "I prefer more intimate gatherings," he remarked making her laugh considering there were close to two hundred people floating around in the tent. She didn't seem in a hurry to run off so he swiped the two glasses of white wine handing her one.

She thanked him, inside she knew she should be anywhere but here talking with the guests and in the past she would have. But things were different now, she could see her knees, she was excited to be wearing something she enjoyed and had picked.

* * *

**_Caroline's conversation with her mother_**

_"I wish I knew if he was right for me. You know? So I don't put myself through all of this for nothing? I mean women fall for men who are wrong for them all of the time, and then they get sidetracked." Caroline mutters into her mother's lap as she lays on the bed with her friends and mother. _

_"Nik was just so unexpected, and Tyler is losing his appeal pretty fast. Ugh, Bonnie what do I do?" she asked her best friend who was currently holding up two dresses. Bonnie turned away from the mirror to look at her distressed friend._

_"Go with Nik," she replied bluntly turning back to her dress options, "Which should I wear to this sham rehearsal?" she asked. "Well?" she turned looking at Caroline who didn't even look up she just pointed to the silver decaled dress in her left hand._

_Mom, help! Child in distress. Parent." Caroline whined pointing at herself then her mother as her mom smiled down at her. She smoothed her hair back away from her face, "I'm such a winner at successful relationships." She waved her hand in the air before bring it down to her nearly crying face._

_"Caroline, we weren't going to come," her mother said feeling her daughter shoot up from her lap gawking at her. "Let me finish," her mother gestured for her to calm down Caroline sat indian style in front of her mother a pout on her face once more._

_Elena came out of the bath having finished her shower she was already dressed and walking into another serious conversation. Quickly she made her way to the bed as did Bonnie after slipping into the chosen dress._

_"Klaus, he brought us here. He convinced me that I should be here for something important." Caroline heard her mother say her mind flashing to the night before at the bar. It was still daylight out as she shoved his shoulder playfully as he looked at her with a look only he had the eyes for._

_Her skin burned the longer he looked and she realized he was right, she needed her mother right that moment or nothing would make her feel better. He leaned forward catching her as she began to cry burying her head in his shoulder. _

_He whispered, "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe here," Over and over making Caroline calm down. Caroline marched off her bed picking the tightest dress she could find. Quickly she headed for the bathroom hearing her friends call after her._

_She slipped into her nicest under things feeling ridiculous and scandalous all at once as she looked herself over in the full length mirror. She pulled the dress from the hanger pulling it on just as her mother entered, "It's Nik, isn't it? You love him and you want to be really married to him."_

_Caroline smiled and shrugged, "I've got to go find out," she kissed her mother on her way out telling her friends to hurry up and that she would see them downstairs. She made it down the stairs with one shoe before pausing to slip on the other waving a hello to Carol on her way out._

* * *

"How's your back," Caroline asked him noticing him keeping his distance from her more than usual she watched as he moved back when her hand came forward. Her brow furrowed not understanding why he was being distant all of a sudden when she couldn't keep him off of her all day.

"It's fine, Caroline." Klaus said lying through his teeth as he took a sip from his wine glass she gave him a look that said she didn't believe him popping her hip out to the side. He heard her mutter "Liar," before dropping the subject or at least he thought she would.

He noticed she had her hands closed through most of their encounter, "Put your hand out," she told him making the little line between his eyes appear. His confused face in full swing as se tapped her foot waiting for him to obey he frowned following her command.

Caroline dropped his dose of medicine in his hand and he internally thanked the heavens for this precious girl in front of him. He wanted to dance, swing his hips around and pick her up over his shoulder and take her with him far away.

Instead he settled for nodding a thank you and popping them in his mouth along with the rest of his wine. It would be the last he drank for the night anyways, why not finish the glass? Caroline shook her head in disapproval but he smiled as a man climbed on to the stage.

"Dinner will commence shortly. Speeches are welcome," he announced Caroline did not recognize this man but she did notice her friends come barreling in right after. Spotting them she pointed discreetly at Klaus then shooed them away. They gave her a thumbs up before backing away into a corner table unknowingly next to Klaus' family.

* * *

After a few speeches they all sit down to dinner Caroline uncomfortably nestled between Tyler and Klaus with Carol sitting just across her. Klaus can't stop smiling she can't figure out if it's because of their situation or because Tyler looks like he got plowed and is wearing his gym clothes or something.

The blonde took a tentative bite from her chicken frowning when she realized how good it was and how over she was over this entire celebration. She reached over holding Tyler's hand but he didn't hold hers back he just gave her a look to cut it out and went back to eating.

Nik watched as his wife played house with her fiancé his hold on his fork tightening his nails digging into his palm. He rejected her, his stomach turned over at the thought of someone making Caroline feel like she was nothing.

He decided to stay quiet and look in the other direction spotting Kat and Elijah trying to look like they weren't together and fooling no one. His sister wouldn't look him in the eye which concerned him but not enough to ask why just yet.

"Everyone's gotta get a little snotty before they can get a little naughty it seems," Kol snips from his chair thrusting under the table a bit during one of the groomsmen's speeches. Rebekah hits him upside his head while Stefan snickers next to her and Kat even Elijah had to take a moment to drink before this man's speech is over.

They sat through dinner having conversations with their eyes and hands the time ticking by closer towards the end of dinner. It was almost time for the bride's speech Rebekah looked around tensely her brother next to Caroline eyeing them every now and again.

She almost felt jealous of everyone in the room so blissfully unaware of what was actually happening between the bride and groom. She scrunched her nose spotting Tyler on stage about to start his speech she felt like her skin was crawling when he looked over at their table.

Kol enjoyed the company of the women at the next table having been sat with his family wasn't exactly helping his game but it couldn't be helped. "How much longer I'm itching to start the game. Sow the seeds of chaos, that sort of thing," Elijah glared at him but his sister was calmer.

She grasped her brother's hand Kol looking back at her after having been chatting up Caroline's American friends. "This better work," she muttered to him she felt his hand squeeze hers before letting go. He smiled winking at her making her smile back he could be so wonderful sometimes.

* * *

Tyler stood up on the stage feigning happiness as he looked over at his mother and Caroline looking up from their table. He grabbed the microphone from Mason feeling his cousin pat him on the back before exiting the stage.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. Obviously," he paused as the audience laughed his eyes following his cousin's path towards Vicki. When he spotted her the words came out flowing, "So a few years ago I met this girl. She was walking down the hall of Mystic Falls High flaunting her cheer uniform around in front of me."

Tyler waved his hands around his head, "Her hair just flying everywhere." He walked to the edge of the stage his eyes met Vicki's hers narrowing on his for a moment. "I was dating another girl at the time but that was over when I saw her, she smiled at me and I wasn't a stupid man."

He pouted then, "I went for it, but she shot me down." He looked over at Caroline a confused look in her eye because he wasn't talking about her. "The thing is when you feel love, you go it. You don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks."

Klaus felt Caroline tense next to him her hand reaching for his under the table his eyes shooting down to make sure that was real. He looked up to her sparkling eyes as she mouthed, "That's not me," he shook his head not understanding her.

"So here I am about to marry the girl of my dreams," he meant nightmares because the one he wanted had her arms wrapped around the waist of his cousin. "And I can't wait until I can truly call her my wife." He finished clapping ensuing as he thought about what being married to her meant.

* * *

Caroline let his hand go as Stefan announced that she was the last one to make her speech she stood up pulling down her skirt some. She saw Tyler coming towards her so she stopped he moved in to kiss her but she moved her face slightly making him kiss the side of her mouth.

She walked passed him making her way up the stairs, "Hey guys. Sorry I don't know half of you. Haha anyway I'm Caroline." Caroline mustered up the most plastic of smiles imaging she was in her pageant days on her float as they politely clapped.

"A few days ago I knew exactly what I was going to say, I was going to say that I loved Tyler. That we were always meant to be Tyler and I have gone through a lot together. I never thought I could have felt this way about anyone else." Her eyes cut to Klaus' from the crowd.

"I never thought I could feel this much for someone until now," she watched as he tried to fight back a smile but she saw it there in the corners of his mouth. "So I just wanted to thank you all for coming and excuse myself. I'm told the entertainment should start soon."

* * *

Elijah appears next to Klaus as Caroline is pulled in a different direction coming off of the stage pulling him from his chair to the side, "Niklaus, I have some news." Klaus brightened up his chin up a little higher as he stood at attention.

He braced himself as he told him, "You're married to Caroline and whole the annulment is no longer an option considering," he gestured to him referring to the night before when the couple kept him up late talking to Kat all night. "You have to have a copy of your marriage license which neither of you have."

His brother visibly sulks as he continues, "The man I spoke to has one that was faxed to him but he's on holiday over the weekend. He says he will not be back for a eleven days. Our hands are tied unless you've found it." Klaus shakes his head no.

"We're married, you'd think that would be enough but it isn't." Klaus ran a hand through his curls much preferring when Caroline did it but never mind that now. He spots Caroline's mother coming towards them smiling warmly. Elijah excuses himself sensing a private moment is ahead for his younger brother.

"Mrs. Forbes, it's nice to officially meet you," Klaus says putting out a hand for her to take once she's stopped in front of them but she bypassed it giving him a hug instead. He was shocked for a moment before he hugged her back briefly glaring at them amusement in both his brother's eyes.

Kol was watching from on stage along with Stefan passing out maps and directions smirking as he handed out papers looking similar to the map he got earlier. Exactly how long had his family been plotting in order to have time to do all of this? Crafty ones the Mikaelsons were.

"I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter today," she said, "I know it couldn't have been easy for you." He doesn't say anything, "She told me everything." Klaus at least has some decency turning a healthy shade of red before looking away.

"Everything," he asked composing himself she nodded, "I've just been told we are married but I don't want her to stay with me because we're married. I want her to say because she can't imagine her life without me, I'll go anywhere she wants me to just for her if I have to." Klaus tells Caroline's mother.

"That's love," she murmurs her hand on his chin she takes his hand in hers and she shakes it, "Welcome to the family." Walking away from him before he says anything else, her daughter better pick him and that's all she has to say about it. Tyler was a cheater and he was never enough for her daughter.

AN: Next chapter is the beginning of the woods scene it's actually quite long right now and I'm still adding to it so it might be a few chapters.

Just a heads up to those looking forward to it! :)) Happy reading!


	16. Chapter 16 Fight With Fire

_**Hey guys! Surprise!**_

* * *

"What did you mean earlier," Klaus asked referring to her whispering during Tyler's speech. Caroline froze in front of him her shoulders looking like they could meet her cheeks. She was tense he got that but he didn't understand how these people could make her so uneasy.

They were supposed to be her oldest friends, people she could trust and instead it was all some kind of novella. Though he would agree she was the leading star even here in the dark with only a map, compass, and a lantern she was leading him.

"I understand me," she said in a tone that clearly said drop it or at least she hoped. The whole night she had been restless, standoffish and a little haughty but who could blame her? okay so maybe she just snapped at him a little bit, "I just, he wasn't talking about me up there. He was talking about the girl he dated before me."

"He thinks I don't know he went out with Vicki in high school before he started getting serious with me," Caroline clarifies facing Klaus. Her hand over the arm holding the lantern her legs crossed her eyes on him squinting in the dark. He's about ten feet behind her his hand rubbing his neck almost as if she's on to something she already knows.

Caroline unfolds her arms and legs waiting for him to get closer honestly all day he's been breathing down her neck and now it's like he can't get any farther away, "_He's really taking this 'No touching' thing to another level_," she thinks.

"They were more friends with benefits and I did what I could to measure up in the early day, drawing his attention away from her to me." Caroline admits remembering how insecure she felt at the beginning willing to do almost anything to have Tyler stay with her it shouldn't have been that way.

"I guess I forgot that I should've been respecting myself, one day I confronted him. An ultimatum if you will, me or her," Caroline turned her back on him not wanting to see him as she said these things. "He picked me, but it's never really felt that way."

Klaus strode over to her his chest greeting her as she opened her eyes, "I could be pretty sassy when I wanted to be," her voice cracked as his eyes dilated observing her. Even now in the dark she could see so many things in those eyes she didn't see pity though like she had expected she felt less wary than before.

Klaus itched to comfort her but she had already made clear making love to her was off the table at least for now. So he looked away from her almost tearful face and took the map from her hand instead careful not to touch her.

She hugged herself as he began to walk away from her words lodged in his throat. Caroline had just shared something fairly personal and he didn't even have a reaction in response. She felt almost small but she didn't have time to dwell because Klaus looked like he found something.

"Look we made it to the first marker," he pointed to the map after spotting a tree with a basket hanging from a branch. She walked up behind him as Klaus reached for the wicker handle pulling it from the tree, "Let's see what's inside," Klaus had to admit it. His brother was good, evil, but good.

He heard her stifle a whimper and he regretted being unable to comfort her because of his own egotistical pride. Reluctantly his hand reached out to hers pulling her down to a squatting position next to him their knees touching side by side.

"About Tyler and Vicki, there was never any reason to feel inferior," Klaus explains smirking as she looks up from the basket his eyes piercing hers and she bumps into him. "In all honesty I'd pick you every time. As our history shows I did." He doesn't look at her when he says it but he can almost feel her smile.

He likes how nervous he makes her, "You have to be more self-righteous," Klaus tells her a teasing tone playing in his voice beguiled in making her smile as she nods her head at him. "Like you were last night," he winks pulling the familiar jacket from the bottom and sliding it on.

"I'll work on it," Caroline replies wrapping a silk shawl around her arms as she begins walking away from him with the map. An awkward twenty minutes in and they were already searching for the second marker she hated to admit they made a good team but they were pretty good.

* * *

Elijah watched as group by group people started to walk away in alternate directions away from the tent with a secure sense of being a superior being. He would not be caught dead in his charcoal grey suit in the woods cavorting with natures elements even if Kat as usual was at his side.

While the thought of her getting stuck in her shoes in some mud pile made him give her a half-smile on the outside one look at his suede shoes made him silent. "Now we wait," she said into his ear linger a second longer than he needed to.

"You know, we don't have to wait out here," he said suggestively lifting his brows his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned her against one of the walls in the deluxe tent. Her hands came up stopping at his chest her eyes half lidded and her mouth almost puckered.

* * *

Kol finally finishes with his duties as head entertainer happy when he spots his sister talking to Caroline's delicious friends. Smirking roguishly he walked up to them his hands in his pockets legs apart stopping in front of the beautiful one named Bonnie.

Bonnie instantly blushes when she sees Klaus' brother ogling at her while Elena and his sister talk thinking he has no shame. His coy, close-mouth grin showing only at the corners of his upturned mouth make her insides heat up as he extends his hand to her she takes it without thinking.

Rebekah sighs agreeing with Elena that Caroline should just take Klaus and run but he won't let it happen. Where's all the gallant behavior coming from? "Klaus doesn't want to work on himself," his sister says, "He could make himself sick with worry and even sicker trying to forget."

In their silence they realize Bonnie has gone missing, "Um where did your friend go?" Rebekah asks uselessly looking around the room spotting Elijah not so discreetly grabbing Kat's behind. She shudders quickly looking away, "Where's Kol?" she realizes cursing him.

* * *

Klaus checks the compass it's been close to an hour they've been walking in semi-silence he tilts his head watching her from the corner of his eye. Caroline's face is turned looking at his instead of the map she's pretended for the last half hour is the most fascinating object in the universe.

Meeting her eyes Klaus begins smiling so much she can see his teeth peeking out reminding her of when their teeth clinked during their most intimate of moments. Kissing she means kissing, no she probably doesn't she just can't remember.

"Stop looking at me like that," she blurts feeling the heat creep into her neck as he laughs in a way that makes her think he isn't laughing with her just surprised she would say something like that. Like he knows she's cracked and he's been waiting for it to happen.

"Look at you how," he asks his voice low stopping when she does amused at her defiant stance more than anything. He crosses his arms waiting for her to reply.

"You know how," she answers back weakly berating herself when his smile grows knowing she's talked herself into a corner. He wants an actual response. Like with words that's she thought earlier would be easy to say.

"Like you want to kiss me, like I'm everything." Caroline whispers when his eyes widen she thinks, "_That's right I can read you too_," feeling a little triumphant in surprising him.

"You are," Klaus responds honestly, "And I do what to kiss you, badly," his hands twitch but not from pain he wants to touch her. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to hold out but by the looks of it at the moment, it won't be long now.

He drops the basket on the floor, "A kiss is a an action that confuses the mouth with words at the end," his fingers find their way to the lantern taking it from her, "For example, usually you're telling me to stop kissing you or it's me telling you we should keep going." He places the lantern on the floor by her feet.

Caroline feels his eyes on her legs traveling up her body as he straightens trying hard to fight back a shudder she puts her hands on her hips retorting, "Except for in your bedroom earlier and in the shower and your car, wow we kiss a lot." She thinks back.

"Klaus laughs this time mockingly, "I'm the innocent victim here, your lips were all over mine all those times," his hands on his chest as if defending his own honor.

Caroline's hand waves him away with a flick of her wrist, "As if yours weren't on mine just as hard," she snips not giving in. She takes a step forward her eyes narrowing on him waiting for him to say something contrary.

"You made me kiss you harder," he cries gesturing to nowhere in general in barely contained outrage also stepping forward on one foot.

"You're the one that always has to be in control," Caroline shouts at him her other foot leveling with the one she's moved closer to him. She looks up at the stars trying to calm herself.

"You're one to talk, the lists, planning, I bet you hate that I can show you up without even trying," he points at her drawing Caroline's attention back to his face. He gets what he wants, his loves burning rage.

"Cannot!" she exclaims jutting a finger out at him burning with all sorts of things mainly attraction and madness in that order.

"Can to love and I'll show you," he tells her taking the last step he can his lips moving over hers as he speaks. Their lips almost touching as their scream match comes to an end in the middle of the woods he steps back reminding himself of his no touching policy.

She steps forward shoving him, "What the hell is your problem tonight," she asks him.

Klaus stares at her unbelieving as her fire resurfaces pushing him to his wits end, "You're the one shoving me," he rejoinders stepping back again only to have her follow.

"You made me do it," she shouts trying to push him again as she follows.

"No I didn't," he said smirking knowingly upsetting her further as he maneuvered through the woods checking behind him every now and again.

"Yes you did, it seems like that's the only kind of physical contact you want from me right now." She catches a bit of his shirt grabbing and pulling him to her by it. "What happened to your declarations of love, your touch and kisses," she asks her face in his yet again.

"You missed them then," Klaus stops trying to move away crossing his arms as she moves back rolling his shoulders back a half smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't say that," Caroline stutters having no actual reason for saying what she did other than she wanted to.

"You didn't deny it," he observes thinking about how much he's missed this with her, like she has dueled with herself instead of actually being herself.

"Ugh you're so frustrating, I'm just trying to," she trails off looking behind him, her eyes practically watering as she realizes she's in the woods in her best dress and heels. And she's stuck with him of all people, whose family is so elegant and his words are so romantic.

"What! What are you trying to say Caroline," Klaus lowers his voice looking directly at her, "Don't just stand there I'm riveted." He notices she looks passed him no longer present with him he turns looking in the same direction as her, nothing he sees nothing.

Catching his breath he feels her come to his side her breathing is the only sound his ears can hear. Their hands find each other in the dark barely touching before they both pull away. She looks miffed by this but doesn't say anything to break the silence.

She turns giving him a side glance her eyes narrowed and though he knows she's mad he can't help but feel aroused by it. He lets her walk in front of him heading further into the dark away from the light they have instead following after the moonlight she stops by a nearby tree to look at him behind her.

Caroline leans against it a beckoning look in her eyes. He eyes her legs long creamy light reflecting off of them all the way up to meet her short cream dress. Hands at her sides falling past her hem nervously as his eyes drift upwards roving over her stomach and the soft swell of her breasts to her neck.

By now she has to know what he's doing and yet she hasn't moved. Her throat he likes remembering how much attention he paid to it so many hours ago he's surprised there's no sign. He makes note to try harder next time, mark any part of her as his if he gets the chance.

His body is in overdrive his fingers twitching needed the feel of her under him, all around hair mussed up and eyes glowing with want, fire. Kind of like now actually he realizes as his eyes meet hers he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him and he can't quite can't his breath.

The way he looks at her she can't help the heat pooling deep inside of her, it reacts to him in ways she can't understand but she knows it's only for him. Whatever he did last night has completely ruined her for Tyler. His eyes graze over her form and she can practically feel his hands touching where his eyes do sending chills straight through her.

Caroline feels like she might fall from how dizzy he makes her especially now when she's cold and hot all at once. The night air playing with her skin her fingers massaging her legs trying to feel some sort of relief. She can't help but feel so wanted and safe in while she's stuck in the middle of the woods.

She takes a step forward making her way towards him while she's still on a high, he doesn't move but his head slightly tilts like he's wondering what she's up to. His eyes darken with every step she takes towards him and she knows it has to be her move.

He's already said he wouldn't touch her. She needs him to she realizes her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips she hears him growl deep in his throat. The possessive sound makes her shudder as she slips out of her shoes walking on the mulch barefoot. When she's in front of him she takes it a step further placing her feet on the tops of his boots bringing her body closer to him.

He's fighting to keep control of his body even now when she's making it very clear she wants to have everything to do with him. he made a promise not to touch her and he's going to keep it if it kills him, it might just to considering how tight his pants have been for hours just waiting for her to come back to him.

Caroline's right hand reaches touching his face her thumb landing on his lower lip running across before grazing the scruff along his face making its way to his neck pulling his face closer to her own. They share the air around them but somehow it's all they need to feel more than alive.

Her other hand comes up stopping at his chest feeling around the fabric of his shirt tracing the vertical lines. He feels her breath as she leans in her nose barely touching his, her eyelids half closed by now. His hearts racing as his hands itch to touch her, "_I'm I always so stubborn?_" he vaguely wonders his eye shutting as her lips part in wanting he opens them not wanting to miss what she has in store.

Her right hand coming up from his shoulder scratching at his neck as it runs into his hair leaving a slight stinging sensation that makes his body shake. She presses her body against his feeling her chest heave the light material making her feel the heat radiating from his body.

"This is the second time I throw myself at you today, I'm beginning to think you don't want me." she whispers into his ear her lips moving against his skin hot and moist. She rubs against him hoping to jolt him to attention smiling when she feels that he already is somewhere close to her stomach. "Don't you want me," she asks her voice laced with want.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, that's never the problem. But the last time you propositioned me we got married. Now you want to divorce me and have a fling in the woods. It's not ideal." Klaus shift on his feet licking his lips as his hands land on her waist missing all other areas that might excite her more.

She hits him on his shoulders a frustrated moan escaping from her lips before she steps off of his shoes and turns around bending over to pick up her shoes. "Then get me out of here," she tells him without looking back making sure he knows just how disappointed she is that he won't give in to her.

He releases a sigh taking the compass back from inside his pocket to check where they are, "That was close," he mutters to himself. Following behind her he watches her struggle with branches and bugs, she was not made for living in the wild.

* * *

_**AN: Like I mentioned earlier, it's going to be a bit before anything happens. I've written too many pages on what's going to happen in the woods and have to now go sort through it. Forgive me? *blinking cutely***_

_**Don't worry STUFFS about to go down...**_

_**Any comments or commentary on how it's going is welcome, I know it's still pretty slow but the chapters are getting bigger which is an improvement.**_

_**Also thank you to all of you for reading this story, I'm very honored.**_

_**P.S. Anybody know where I could get a beta, 15 stories in and I'm caving on my grammar skills.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Love Me Two Times

_**Oh my God, it's almost over! I realized this earlier this week and as I began writing this out yesterday. I could cry.**_

* * *

Klaus shakes his head his hands clenched at his sides as he watches her make her way in the wrong direction leaving him to follow. Quickly he reaches inside the basket grabbing the black and blue small checkered blanket inside before following without the lantern.

Caroline hears him following behind her but she doesn't see the shine of the lantern or hear the basket brush against his pants as he steadily walks. She frowns brushing a hand through her somewhat tangled hair continuing to ignore him her hormones wailing from rejection.

"_A fling in the jungle, that's what he thinks_," the thought passes her mind stopping her another voice she hasn't heard since high school appears, "_Well you haven't exactly given him reason to think otherwise Caroline,_" she swats the thought away.

She huffs impatiently turning around, "Give me the map," she demands her abruptness surprising him mildly holding her hand out waiting. His eyebrow quirks observing her, she hates when he does that, "Seriously? Just give me the map," she strains.

Klaus wants to laugh from how frustrated she is with him, it's been what ten minutes he's been rejecting her and already she can't take it. Caroline has been doing this to him all day and still he hasn't cracked he reached into his back pocket pulling out Kol's map and handing it to her making sure not to touch.

He tosses her the compass smiling widely, "Have at it Love," he tells her placing his hands in his front pockets as he walks in front of her towards the next marker she notices. She can feel the frown lines on her face as she begins stalking after him annoyed at how good he could be at everything.

* * *

They make some distance before she stops at a small clearing looking up into the sky filled instead with gray clouds she feels a bit sorry for the guests out here as it begins to sprinkle. Drops falling on her arms cold and inviting Caroline smiles feeling herself start to relax.

Caroline felt her body sag forgetting about her current predicament carelessly she drops her shoes to the ground again Tyler paid for them so it doesn't matter. She doesn't hear him around her anymore he's stopped following maybe she can't bring herself to really care it's been so long.

So long since she had cleared her mind and just thought of herself, of what she wanted here and now facing him she knew. Right now it was Klaus the first time they met flashing in the back of her mind as she watched him lean against a tree watching her.

She smiled at him unexpectedly causing his heart to simultaneously start and stop at her will his intent was to go to her but he stopped letting her have her moment. She began spinning first slowly then gradually building in speed he saw her begin to feel dizzy about to fall over strangely the same look she gave him before he caught the night before in the rain.

Her plan seemed to be working as she span she waited for him to come closer her head was already hurting by the time he made any effort to get up but it worked. Just as she was about to turn a final time she saw lightning strike just a head behind Klaus making her laugh.

He crosses one arm over the other one hand running over his mouth as he watches her enjoy at the weather that always seemed so mundane before now. She looked radiant like a nymph by a fountain. He sat on a dried out log waiting her out arms at his sides feet apart shrugging off his sweater and placing it at his side.

She stopped him watching from her as she walked over to him still her mood shifting back to her happier version of herself. Locking eyes with her, Caroline feels a thrill from the intensity Klaus stands taking his coat off the water hitting his chest as it starts coming down harder.

Caroline takes another step towards him probably looking like a drowned cat but not to him of that she's sure because he's seen her today at well not her best. Klaus smiles as he inserting her arms into the sleeves of his heavy jacket placing it on her shoulders to cover her as best he can zipping it for her.

"Thank you," she murmurs feeling his hand let go of the zipper falling down and slipping into his pocket the other gathering her shawl as he bends taking it from the floor. He pats of the muddy exterior before giving up she giggles when he shrugs awkwardly at her.

"No problem," he utters turning his back to her and picking her shoes up off of the floor in his left hand. He feels Caroline slip her arm into his an action that not only amazes him but rouses him as well she was actively seeking out his touch.

"Second marker," she mutters to him one hand on the map as the other played with Klaus' side she half wanted to laugh at his expression but held back. The rain had slowed by then though it didn't matter because her outfit was ruined and her poor shoes which she felt a little bit bad about. Retail you know?

* * *

Klaus purses his lips together she tugs him closer to her person her arm leaving his only to wrap around his waist her fingers wrapping around one of his many belt loops. His arm hesitantly wraps around the side of her waist as they make their way to the next marker Kol set up.

Her hand along with the map lands on his at her side applying slight pressure on top she can practically feel the imprints on her skin which isn't really true because she has a few layers on but still. She'd really like to be able to re-live whatever has happened between them if it's on the menu.

Coming to a halt Klaus loosens his hold his fingers dancing along the back of her before completely letting go to bend over. His hands making quick work of the new basket in front of them to pull out the next thing Kol has gifted them reaching inside the now wet basket he feels around.

Caroline watches with bated breath as Klaus reaches into the basket the night only getting darker and harder to see regret fills her at storming off without the lantern. His hand rises pulling out a gold box of some kind with a handle on it, she has no clue what it is but it seems he knows.

Klaus places one hand on his knee looking at the music box his brother has given him old but still working he kept it in his home for as long as he could remember. Contrary to popular belief he did not really live above his mother's store or in his brother's guest room.

His smile died down when he realized Caroline might never get to see his home he looked up at her curious face enjoying the slight crease in her brow. She had no clue what he was holding extending his hand for assistance she reached out taking it and pulling him up.

"It's a music box," Klaus clarifies seeing the confusion leave her beautiful face as it clicked in her mind handing her the antique device. He almost wanted to warn her to be careful with it but before he could she gave him a look that said she could handle it.

Caroline couldn't believe how incredible the music box was painted in gold with intricate designs of angels and flowers with swirls and leaves. Klaus should totally trust her with this and yet she knew he was being cautious as he handed it to her. "Can I?" she asks pointing at the handle waiting for a response.

It felt like the box belonged to him from how careful he was with it, almost as if it was a small child in his care that he was entrusting to her. He nodded trusting her she hoped winding up the box a few times before shutting her eyes augmenting her listening experience.

"May I have this dance," Klaus asked warily taking the box from her hands and winding it further and placing it atop the basket on the ground. He stood in front of her as she placed her hands in a waltz position stepping into her frame he placed his hand in hers wrapping her body close to his than necessary before they began to sway.

Cheek to cheek they danced even when the music ended and the rain died down completely forgetting the steps and simply holding one another in the woods not one wanting to move. Caroline began to cry but he didn't stop her he just held her tighter letting her feel as she felt.

Caroline buried her face in his chest sobbing as quietly as she could not only for them but her entire life spent chasing after everyone else's dream for her. She lived a small life that was for sure in a small town with her high school love never thinking there would ever be more.

Yet here she stood with Klaus who made her feel more in one day than she had felt her entire life how could anyone ask her to give that up? Or how could anyone ask her to walk away from her old life and be with Klaus? How did she find herself in the middle of two very different loves in her life.

* * *

Tyler or Klaus. Tyler or Klaus. Their names swam in her head until she couldn't breathe let alone do anything else still Klaus held on to her even as her legs gave out. He picked her up not caring for the box or the muddy ground as he sat at the edge of a tree leaning against it with her in his arms.

His hands running over her soothingly as he thinks about how lost she seems thinking it might be best to just walk her back to her bedroom. She presses her lips to his neck making him falter his head falling back on the tree as she does it again clutching at his collar. "I know you're in love with me," she murmurs into his neck.

"I do," he kisses her lips, "I can't help myself," he kisses her again accepting her acknowledgement of his love for her before moving to stand. His hand picks her up into a standing place picking up the box he's had with him for so long wrapping it in her shawl saving the blanket for the next stop.

As he turns to face her he hears her laughing again, he thought he was moody but it turns out he's been undone by his bride his family was right. He really had met his match in Caroline Forbes. He walks back to her take her hand but it covers her mouth instead continuing her laughter he smirks, "What?"

"You're butt," she exclaims pointing at him giggling like a child he turns his head to look behind him just to see what all this laughter is about. He sees just how drenched in mud he is, in clothes that aren't his and his smirk turns into a frown until he sees her legs just as covered in dirt.

"You should take a look in the mirror Caroline." She looks at him questioningly, "We're the same," he grins as he bends down his hands running down her legs taking off most off the mud but not helping in the slightest with their hormones.

So he stands his hands still traveling the curves of her sides with ease before meeting together at her back and enfolding themselves in her hair. Before she can agree or disagree he kisses her feeling like breathing is unnecessary as his lips dance across hers his tongue teasing and tasting the rain on hers.

Caroline is drowning in his embrace her hands clutching at the shirt pressing her fingers into his lower back feeling the hard muscles there. "Take me back," she murmurs feeling him nod his head in confirmation.

* * *

Silently they let go the music box in hand they began making their way back, the right way the guests are distracted anyway and well Kol is tapping all of Tyler's misadventures for later entertainment.

They're unoccupied in walking back to the castle where her life has changed in so many rooms the taste of each other buzzing in their mouths. Without a word they travel through the wood until they find a cobble stone path leading back towards the castle.

A sign appears a few feet ahead reading, '**Wedding party this way**' with balloon's flying in blue italics Caroline groans hating that color. She only picked it because Carol hated it and it was her tiny way of spiting the woman. She never wanted any of this.

"I hate Balloons," she mutters as they walk past the sign clutching his hand tighter out of frustration with Carol for always controlling everything. Digging her nails into his skin she barely hears him hiss from displeasure.

"Okay we hate the balloons but we like me so can we loosen the grip a bit," she hears him ask as a joke but she feels bad anyway. Wincing at his admonishing but playful request she loosens her grip on his hand while placing her head on his shoulder or at least on his arm where she can reach barefoot.

"I'm sorry it's kind of stupid," his face says go on, "It's just Carol knows I hate balloon's and put them in the wedding anyway." He smiles and she wants to whack him, "I know who hates balloons? But when you grow up in a house with a marine and the town sheriff balloons popping can be quite terrifying."

She explains misinterpreting the look he gives her. "Because when the balloon pops it sounds like a gun going off," he finishes for her understanding what she means Mikael once shot at him after Henrik.

She nods her head, "Exactly, well once I got this balloon animal from a friend's birthday party and brought it home. I held it so tight it popped in my hands and what happened afterwards was no fun. I've hated them ever since."

"I can understand that," he says truthfully his own home life could be daunting to say the least, "Some things just traumatize you. Some things you grow from." They reach the back end of the castle making quick work of the iron-gate separating the property from the woods.

He opens the gate watching it swing open letting her go through first then following suit catching up with her he drapes his arm around her waist kissing her hair. Caroline is unafraid here in the dark with him as Klaus takes her hand and wrapping it around his pulling her closer to him.

"To keep us both warm," he says innocently she could almost believe that sweet face except for the mirth in his eyes and the sexy smirk he has afterwards. Yeah, she's not buying it when she looks up at him but she doesn't move away.

* * *

Caroline is pretty damn sure she has astounded him when they reach the closest walls when she shoves him into it. She doesn't dwell on that though as she grabs his shirt pulling it over his head as she runs her foot up his calf over his jeans her hands making quick work of his belt and jeans.

She really hopes he doesn't fight her on this because she can't think of anything else she'd rather be doing after a few really bad days, okay months of planning. She wanted to feel loved and Klaus knew how to do that how to make her feel like she was appreciated she was done being shy she wanted him to know how he made her feel.

Klaus doesn't move unless she makes him Caroline just attacked him, the words ringing in his ears as a smile draws itself on his face. He feels her lips on his chest hot and wet her teeth brushing against his skin along with the warm air earning her a groan.

Joining Caroline in her boldness he runs his hand down her stomach past her sides and down under her fitted skirt so it scrunches at her waist. His fingers teasingly grazing her hot center over her underwear as he reaches for the lining she feels Klaus sneak his left hand inside.

She buckles slightly placing her own left hand against the nearest wall just as his right rides back towards her ass holding her in place her legs spreading out before he can ask. Caroline bites back a moan as she willingly leans her head against the wall letting his hands run over her.

Klaus sighs against her neck murmuring her name as a prayer to the heavens he shut his eyes as he felt her hands run down him. He feels her hands trembling as she finds her way to his boxers his pants falling towards his ankles. He groans biting her neck just behind her ear relishing in the mewling sounds coming from her as his hands caress her thighs.

Caroline fought the tiniest urge in the back of her mind to stop what she was doing because in truth she had wanted to do this all day. She had to admit to herself that if she really did love Tyler now she wouldn't want to be doing this with Klaus. The truth was since they had kissed she couldn't think about being with anyone other than Klaus, her Nik.

She runs her hand along the front of his boxers teasingly feeling him hard against the fabric just as he had been all day. She can only hear their breathing and the night air buzzing in her ears. She can't tell if it's him or the cold night air misting them with sprinkles or just them.

He feels the heat building up in his body start to make him sweat the soft beads running down his back making trails for her hands to follow. She's so incredible he idly thinks when he places his hands on the ends of her underwear his thumbs pulling them down.

They hit the floor as his right hand comes up making her set her sight on him his eyes glaring into hers he feels when she sucks in a breath as he cups her. Klaus revels in her heaving chest as his tongue runs along her breasts mimicking his fingers rolling around inside of her.

Her dress half undone Caroline feels his hand ride up her back undoing the zipper so slow she feels like she might faint before it reaches the endpoint. She hears him rip the ends of it not wanting to break contact considering she's gotten him this far so he pulls it over her his hand riding up and pinching her breast.

One hand soft rubbing as he plays with her his tongue running once more up her neck his mouth pressing kisses on her skin burning internally. Then he's in her mouth tasting teasing she barely realizes it when he hastily removes her bra completely his open.

Caroline barely comprehends how wrong it is that she's naked outside his body over hers shielding away her naked body. She pulls him closer seeking his warm heat pressed against her sighing when his mouth releases hers finally.

Kissing and touching seem to be the only things on Klaus' mind at the moment like a mad man trying to take his fill never truly getting enough. He feels her writhing against him and senses she feels the same way he does. His ego swells at the thought of him turning her on harder and faster than any man especially a worthless man like Tyler.

Klaus expresses this through open mouthed kisses trailing down to where his hand and the night air already tightened her nipples to their ends making them tender to his touch. His breath grazing them his in a sweet delicious torture darting in and out toying with her as she pants placing her head over his her hands holding him there harder.

* * *

"Caroline," he calls waking her from her trance, "Come on I got the door open." Klaus explains looking at her oddly almost as though he knows what she's been thinking. Maybe even planted it there with all his hot looks burning through her skin she wants to curse or hit him really hard.

Caroline scoffs but she doesn't move any closer to him then she sees a light turn on by the back stairs as Caroline regains her mobility moving past Klaus she's careful not to touch, her skin feeling sensitive at the thought of actually living what her dirty mind thought up with him in the lead role.

The only reason she can think of as to why is because she wanted what she thought up to actually be real something they would live together. Still Caroline knew that wouldn't be fair to him when all he had been trying to do all day was get her to remember her love for him.

A love that had bloomed in mere hours and the more she thought about it the more wonderful it started to sound. Loving him wasn't hard she stopped walking when that thought occurred. She loved him she felt her heart jolt to life when she realized it.

He took her hand in his dropping the blanket in concern along with the box and shawl, "Caroline are you alright?" he asked once more this time with his words not his eyes noticing how odd she was acting. "What's wrong," he asked as the porch light turned on above them hit her face revealing close to unshed tears.

He didn't like seeing her like this, in agony over who she was and how she could get back her memories it affected him so. She came over to him pulling him into an embrace he kissed her hair and ran his hands soothingly over her shoulders, "Tell me what happened." Klaus pleaded.

* * *

Caroline sucked up all her courage looking up into his eyes she gave him a smile her hands reaching towards his tight shirt. She held him in place kissing him long on the mouth his response was shock before he realized she wasn't pulling back.

She laughed into his mouth as she walked him backwards his back hitting the wall of the servants staircase now abandoned. His hands held her waist thumbs tracing lines over every place other than where she fantasized he would be.

Klaus smiled against her lips but it wasn't a smug smile it was a blissful one as for the moment he allowed himself to believe it was his Caroline kissing him. That his love had returned to him finally after a nightmare of a day that only made him fall in love with her again.

He loved each part of Caroline, each side she revealed to him his feisty non-threatening wife she was most definitely an enigma. Klaus felt his heart longing to connect to hers fully and his body aching to make her his once more. Forever more.

They are quickly interrupted in their action when they hear a window opening along the side of their wall one of the maids spotting them. They see her through the window waving them inside the small back door as they unlatch themselves from each other laughing quietly looking longingly at each other.

The woman walks over to them greeting them at the door, "So happy in love you two look, I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow," she tells Caroline shaking her hand smiling awkwardly at the oblivious woman. She looks up at Klaus begging him to end this interaction but he doesn't he pulls her into his arms kissing her swiftly and pulling back.

"Neither can I," Klaus replies leaning in to the room winking at the woman playfully his action earning him a jab in the ribs from Caroline. "What? I was agreeing with her! I really cannot wait," he tells her one hand on her face as his lips kiss hers.

Caroline moves her face making him kiss her cheek, "Come on. Time for bed," she says taking them up the back stairs finding these easier to travel up. She smiles when his right hand lands on her waist his left still her hand he follows her to her room his mouth never leaving her neck. Even when he shuts her door behind him.

* * *

**_AN: Okay I still might cry. Not gonna lie._**

**_They are so cute that I don't know how this could possibly end but I'll figure it out._**

**_This is the beginning of the end for us and for them so thank you for reading!_**

_**The next chapter will start off after that last sentence... didn't know if i should do a sneak peek but if you'd like one before I post the next chapter just let me know. Thank you for everything! :))**_


	18. Chapter 18 As She Commands It

_**Never thought I'd write this...SMUT WARNING!**_

* * *

Klaus walks her into the room stopping a few feet from the door in the middle of the room, "But I'm not tired," he murmurs into her neck pressing hot kisses into her shoulder. He wished she was already naked but alas the work had to be done and he always got the job done.

Caroline felt his hands roaming down her front shutting her eyes she teased, "I said time for bed. I didn't say what we would be doing," he groaned behind her his fingers digging into her sides. She gasped her hands going around his neck behind her pulling his face to hers she kissed him.

"Do you want me to touch you," Klaus asks into Caroline's soft skin his breath running across her stomach his hands leave her body as he looks up at her face already knowing the answer. He ran his hands up to her breasts apply pressure so she knew just where he was going before his hands disappeared behind her.

Klaus tugged at the zipper at the nape of her neck pulling it down and spreading the fabric down her shoulders as her arms came down in front of her. His lips quickly finding their way to the newly revealed skin as his hands dove into the dress leaving it half parted her arms trapped as he began teasing her.

Pulling sounds from her mouth as he pressed hot words filled with promises into her skin like he had enjoyed doing the night before. He swiveled his hips into her backside filled with fervor making sure she felt every inch of him pressed against her.

Caroline had never felt so much from just touching she felt as though she would never find any relief as her body twisted against him. His breath in her hair made her bite her lips with anticipation her nails digging into the fronts of his thighs for trapping her.

Klaus walked her over to the bed taking of his shoes with his own feet as he walked along behind Caroline carefully navigating her. He turned her around after tugging off the sleeves of her dress exposing her chest just as her legs hit the back of the bed.

Caroline's arms came up around his neck in the second his lips meeting hers right after his tongue darting out to tease open her lips. She moaned her hips meeting his as he wrapped himself around her sucking at her bottom lip before switching to her upper. This was a new kiss, it was an experience feeling their mouths molding together in such a way.

His leg parted hers slipping in between as her butt reached the edge of the bed as leverage pushing herself on him. She felt the bone of Klaus' knee at the apex of her thighs the fabric of his pants creating friction as she rubbed herself against him.

He felt her trying to gain relief from him as he began caressing her breasts through the outside of her bra shaking his head. There was no need to rush and he didn't plan to. What he planned was to show her just how much they wanted each other and how good it could be.

He laid her back as her frenzied hands began unbuttoning his collar and tugging his shirt out from his waist. She kissed his neck and down his throat making him dig his fingers inside of the sheets his pelvis meeting hers in a grinding motion as she nipped at him.

He laughed as she threw her head back frustrated as his hands traveled down her ribs to pull off the rest of her dress deterring her from her task. She lay on the bed as he stood in front of her pulling the half unbuttoned shirt over his head before crawling on top of her.

He was still wearing too much in her opinion as her nails dug down his chest reveling in the fact that he was hers. No dreaming or holding back because she wanted him and she was going to take as much as he gave to her.

She moved back smiling as his body followed over her crawling right in between her legs she felt the heat pool inside of her with their lips inches apart. Caroline watched his eyes darken as he looked her over only stopping to lick his lips. So close to losing it Caroline shivered in anticipation.

Klaus watched her move like she was leading him into a trap. Mind you he was okay with that in fact all parts of him were. He felt his pants tightening at the look in her eye, hunger for him. His lips attacked hers zealously feeling her body grind into his was driving him mad.

Her legs wrapped around him tightly enjoying the feel of his so close to her the fabric of her underwear now soaking into his crotch. Heat ignited in her thighs as her nimble fingers found their way there taking off his top button and pulling at his zipper.

He let her have her fun feeling her fingers reaching into his waistband his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hands run up her arched back. Pulling at her bra he unhooks it having enough of her body hidden away from him he deftly kisses her collarbone licking with precision in the places he knows she enjoys the most.

His boxers gone she pulls him closer feeling him pressing into her she sighs into his mouth as he begins to suck on her top lips making sure she remembers its him who makes her feel this way. Caroline feels as he thrusts into her hands rubbing against her hand as her unoccupied one tries pulling his pants down her feet doing most of the work taking them off at his ankles.

Klaus hissed as she began to stroke him lightly he took a deep breath taking in the feeling of her warm hand on him. He realized the only thing keeping them apart is her underwear if you could call it that he stopped kissing her then a plan forming.

He chuckles into her neck at her eagerness but she didn't care she just pulls his boxers off shutting him up when her hand touched him. His hand finds its way around her underwear the other following soon after pulling them down earning a happy moan from Caroline whose lips were still attached to his own.

If she wanted to play he could too, his right hand came down her neck covering her breast swirling he heard her moan his name. His hand found its favorite place inside her underwear as her eyes shot open searching his. She quickly kicks them away feeling him come closer once more her hands run down his back leaving new makers like the ones from the night before claiming him as hers.

He barely moved as she gasped her mouth falling open when his fingers twitched excitedly. She groaned when she realized his game her hand stopping in that moment she smiled when he whined his agitation bringing her the smallest sense of satisfaction. His warm hand was still cupping her unmoving just pressing fully on her swollen sensitized skin.

She tried to catch her breath as she waited for him to move or caress her to no avail their staring match making it even harder to function. She blinks making him smirk his hand running up and back down with no pressure making her whisper out of need.

Triumphant Klaus' forefinger slides into her slick folds making her throw her head back at the sensation "You're not playing fair," she whimpered feeling herself become even more wet feeling how his finger is lost covered in her now brings her chills.

Her hands clutched his shoulders tightly as she began to move her hips on his finger feeling the heat spread across her back. She knows Klaus is doing this on purpose making her beg and damn him she doesn't care she need this.

He kisses her hard on the mouth contrasting his light touch everywhere else then she feels his finger start to move making her groan in satisfaction as he goes up and down making sure she's more than ready for him.

Beads of sweat start forming around her body her chin quivering as he continues pumping in and out of her she feels herself instinctually rolling her hips. Caroline slides her leg back up wrapping it around his thighs enjoying the feel of any part of him inside her.

Klaus kisses her lips as his other hand grips her hip holding her down she smiles into his mouth as he feels the shiver running through her into him. At last his caresses become faster building pressure in between her legs as two fingers reach inside her.

He felt her hands shaking as they traveled from the bed sheets into his hair tugging it slightly as she took his mouth into hers. He felt her body tremble as his hand continued on she was about ready to cum as he ran his fingers back and forth feeling her ride him. If only she'd let go.

"I never play fair when the stakes are so high," he murmurs into her neck she gasps as he enters another finger inside she's about to protest when he covers her mouth with his. This time going in deeper before sliding back out all the way up to her clit his thumb grazing she feels it scorch through her. "I'm just making sure you know how much I've been dying to touch you."

Her body twitches at his words her legs losing all feeling as he slides back in curving his fingers slightly touching the top of her wall feeling the beginnings of her orgasm come out. "Nik," she stammers as he just barely touching her again as she cries out to him her body quivering her speech faltering.

Klaus hisses when he feels her lips on his shoulder biting him hard enjoying the pain she offers him because it brings him so much pleasure. As she comes back down he slides back in slowly no longer touching her tiny bundle of nerves easing her out of her blissful state.

He doesn't quite recall when she gets the upper-hand as her own grabs him pumping at an agonizing pace her own thumb touching the end pre-cum sliding down his shaft as she rolls her fingers on him until he's seeing stars. He takes her hand off not wanting this to end before he's inside of her.

He rests his forehead on hers his throat tight and mouth dry but he needs her to feel how much he loves her. he hoists her up from the bed both legs wrapped around him clinging to him for dear life it seemed as she brought his head back up to meet her kissing him ardently he placed her on the bed kissing down her chin biting the shell of her ear before fulfilling his promise to mark her.

His teeth grazing at first until her hips came up and she ran her folds up and down his cock baiting him he reaches down pinching her clit and making her cry out. Then Klaus kisses her lightly before resuming his work on her neck.

She scratched his neck and shoulders as he bit her kissing the spot afterward moving down to kiss the tops of her breasts. Looking forward to the nights events his body shook as he ran his hands along her thighs propping her knees into the air.

Caroline felt Klaus' hands come behind her to the small of her back bringing her up closer to him as he kissed down her navel to the bits of hair right before her folds. His panting matching hers as he pauses looking at her begging eyes he forgets about breathing.

He smirked as she bit her lip trying not to sound persistent by telling him to hurry along but he knew that face. Her hand darted out from her side moving in right next to his mouth pressing against her silky skin. Her fingers gaze passed him as she begins to tease herself a moan escaping her as his tongue darts out joining her.

Klaus shook his head as he hand tossed her hand away from her body as if it's offended him after another long moan fell from her lips. "What should I do about you," he asked a punishment in mind for thinking she could even begin to pleasure herself like he could.

She felt his nose come to a rest just at the opening of her thighs making her dizzy with anticipation barely able to cry out when his tongue darted out making her hips buckle. His plump lips teased that one spot on her left side they both knew made her leg twitch right before she came.

His hands began rubbing her hips as his tongue tasted her edges swiveling until she was used to his pattern before switching back. His fingers dug into her pulling her body up to his mouth adding pressure as he tasted her lapping up all he could knowing his job would never be done.

She was already shaking as her hand went into his hair her second orgasm on the horizon he just needed to push her right over the edge. Her fingers dug into his scalp as his right hand skimmed the top of her stomach coming down as his tongue began working harder.

She felt his hand descending further the sensation driving her mad because she wanted to know what he would do next. Caroline moved her hand down her sensitized body down to her stomach where the heat began to build harder.

She knew it was coming but something was stopping her she panted as Klaus locked eyes with her because he caught her running her hand up to her breast. His tongue barely paused as Klaus watched what was happening. Caroline opened her mouth moaning in appreciation as she began teasing herself watching him play with her.

The combined feeling of him helping her move towards her destination was pulling her over the edge once again. He watched as she did this feeling himself twitch at the image so he pushed one final time his finger and tongue both pushing her into a place where she could see past time and space as she came.

Klaus waited for her to come back down his erection pressing into the bed as he finished lapping up her cum loving how hard he had made her come without penetration. He kissed his way back up feeling the tightening of her stomach muscles. Hearing her panting starting to subside he kissed up her chest his teeth nibbling at her breasts.

He traveled up to her neck making good on the promise to himself on marking her for all to see spurned on by her cries of pleasure knowing no man could do this to her. No man but he and she knew it now too he thought as he took hold of her hands looking into her eyes.

"I could stop now," he murmured into the side of her face, "Go to my room and forget this happened." He felt her hold on him tighten at his words easing her mind by kissing the shell of her ear his teeth tugging at the end before his tongue finished the job.

She sighed against his face not wanting him to go, "I want you inside of me," she said unsure of how much more clear she could make it to him. She wanted this as much as she could feel he did. Her hands went to the sides of his face making him look at her. "I love you and I want you," she whispered.

As he gently placed the tip of his cock inside her folds positioning himself at her entrance before pushing himself slowly inside of her. Klaus caroused in the feeling of her tight wet walls enveloping him into her heat they gasped.

He felt her hands holding on tightly to his on either side of her as he continued to rest his forehead on hers waiting or her to adjust to him. He pulled back out almost to the tip circling before he pushed back in. One of his hands let go finding itself behind her head smashing her lips to his.

Caroline needed him closer than he was even when her legs were wrapped around his hips tightly digging into his taunt backside. Her hands went around his neck their chest meeting in the middle as she arched her back feeling herself rub against him. She made sure her hips kept coming up to meet his.

His own hands cupped her back never getting enough of driving into her he pinched her as his chest began heaving at the feeling of her beneath him. She writhed against him pulling him as close as they could get as he thrust harder into her when she asked for it.

She needed more he grasped groaning as he whispered dirty promises into her ear making her sigh and moan as he kept going. "Harder, oh please…yess," she whispered into his ear as he swiveled his hips against hers. Her name rolling of his tongue as he sat up on his knees pulling her hips up to meet him.

Her eyes shut when their hips met pleasure written across her features as he ran his hand down her lower back massaging her butt. As she rode him Klaus' mouth fell open at the feeling she gave him from the new angle. His lips pecking her eyelids begging her to open them and face him as he made her hips come down harder.

Caroline felt him trying to coax her into opening her eyes granting him his wish no matter how difficult the task seemed as she radiated in pleasure. He kissed his way down to her lips pulling her up so they were chest to chest her breasts bouncing against him as she rode him harder.

They kissed as he brought her back up and down at a controlled speed driving the both insane her hands on his shoulders as support with her hips twisting on him. At least until she took matters into her own hands sliding one leg up so her knee met his ribs her foot flat on the bed opening herself up more to him.

He was taken aback quickly seeing what she was doing he felt her cuming on him while she tired sliding it over giving into the force. Klaus helped her finish unable to stop for anything so she could the sensation that much heavier.

Her nails dug down his back in grueling pleasure that broke the skin droplets of blood hitting the not so pristine sheets of the bride. He wasn't sure how he hadn't finished yet, by accident anyways she was a driving force making him bite down on her shoulder as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Her body felt a burning relief as she continued on her arms felt a bit tired coming up behind her to wrap around his neck but she wanted to keep going. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. So many orgasms in one night it was already more than Tyler had given her in the last six months.

She wanted to see what would drive Klaus to the edge so she could get some sleep in those heavenly forearms that were giving her all he had. He kept one hand on her hips while the other rubbed one of her breasts applying all sorts of pressure to one and then the other.

His tongue delving against one biting one the sensitive bud before switching hands alternating in the pleasure he gave her. Her cries were the only thing keeping him from finishing altogether, he wanted to make her cum one last time.

Caroline seemed to be reading his mind as she slowed down their movements while he never unattached himself he enjoyed the view. Caroline moved making sure his hands stayed on her hips not wanting to separate from the feeling of him inside her.

She placed herself on her hands and knees throwing him a flirty smile from behind her shoulder shivering when she felt his fingers trail up her spine. His hand on her neck as his chest rubbed her back his lips taking hers as he began pumping inside of her again.

Caroline moved her hips meeting him harder as he slowly entered her needing him to go faster, "Please," she begged one hand on the bed and the other behind his thigh. "Don't stop," she panted into his mouth as Klaus drove into her heeding her command.

Watching as her butt bounced against him making a sweet smacking noise as he pressed in and out of her harder enjoying when his cock disappeared inside of her. Caroline mumbled her appreciation of him into the sheets as her hands gave out beneath her in her quest of making him cum.

She groaned out his name as she pushed every ounce of energy into him loving the feeling of his hands gripping her sides tightly. She felt him began to waver in his control pounding into her she laughed squeezing her walls tighter around him sucking him in.

Klaus was hoping he wasn't being too rough with her as he felt his control slipping until she started to curse beginning him for more. He liked the adventurous side of her and from the last night's confessions she could definitely scratch a few of these things off of her bucket list.

He felt her making it difficult for him to come back out making his throbbing little friend eager to release. His tongue drew patterns into her back nipping at certain spots. He wouldn't cum until he was sure he had marked every bit of her he could reach.

Coming forward to pay attention to her breasts his fingers splayed across creating a hot friction across her chest making her scream his name. His hand traveled lower to just the spot they needed as he rode her rubbing in circles before pinching her clit. He shut his eyes as she quaked around him focusing on rubbing the soft skin as she came once again.

Caroline was so tight as she pulsated underneath him he didn't need that much more before he joined her groaning her name. He felt himself limp inside of her when he came down his head resting in between her shoulder blades as he tried to catch his breath.

His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her up as he carefully pulled himself out of her. He felt like he could go again if he could just catch his breath but his eyes were fighting sleep and Caroline looked spent just like he wanted.

She had never enjoyed herself more thoroughly she thought turning her body around on the messed up bed her legs wobbly but able to move her. If his plan was to make her see how good they were together he had succeeded she smiled lazily leaning against him.

Sitting herself on his lap she kissed him, "I love you," her hands exploring his soft hair, "I love you," she murmured as he lay them down. She felt him smile against her sticky skin as she continued kissing his lips her soft kisses turning into long ardent ones.

She yawns her hand covering her mouth making him laugh tucking her into his side, "Time for bed Mrs. Mikaelson." He feels her delicate mouth kiss just above his heart, those lips that said some not so delicate things not minutes ago.

Her hands pressed to his chest as he wrapped his fatigued arms around her curves their legs entwined they fall asleep in each other's arms. The morning comes three hours later awakening an exhausted Caroline through her partially open curtains….

_**AN: Hi! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the new up date. **_

_**I totally understand if it's the worst thing you've ever read considering I have little experience writing this. **_

_**I also changed the rating, so heads up. **_

_**Also the story might be longer now or have a sequel depending on how you feel about the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Coming Home

Caroline feels her muscles aching throughout her body the feeling is a welcome one however as she snuggles in to her human pillow. Klaus' heat warming her to the bone she nuzzles her face into his neck placing a small kiss to the sleeping man next to her.

His body is wrapped tight around her unaware of her lingering eye making Caroline smile at the angelic look on his face. She felt her blood burn at the things she had done with him mere hours ago. She felt him shift and froze not wanting to wake him just yet.

She enjoyed this blissful state for the moment thinking about how wonderful it felt to be here and how much it felt like she was suspended between heaven and earth just lying in his arms. Her finger traced his lips before planting a kiss on his enticing lips.

She shut her eyes enjoying the quiet like she never had before. Usually it was about how to get the silence to stop happening and just be happy. She had figured out early in life that she had to be pleasing, complacent, and basically over-compensate for her families faults.

Small towns she thought, if she had grown up in a city where no one bothered to know what their neighbor was up to it might've been easier when her parent's marriage dissolved. And Tyler, he stuck with her through it all holding her hand even when she refused to cry. He preferred it that way.

* * *

Klaus awoke feeling an utter sense of satisfaction his eyes still sealed shut but his body fully aware of the person lying next to him. He smiled remembering what had transpired the night before, his Caroline had returned to him. But did she remember?

His brow furrowed at the thought she had never said she did. But she loved him, she said that. He remembered that much. His grip on her body tightened as she moved her leg in between his getting comfortable.

His nose was pressed against her sweet smelling hair a fusion of tulips and sweat which he enjoyed immensely. He heard her soft snore against his neck, she was still asleep or as asleep as one could be with the sun peeking in.

He pressed his face into her hair falling back asleep in the arms of the one he truly loves a feeling of contentment overtaking him. They could deal with the repercussions together at lunch or dinner it didn't matter to him at the moment.

* * *

An hour later she wrinkled her nose to a banging on the door it was too early, "Caroline, time to wake up! The manicurist is here and you haven't eaten yet." Carol's voice ran through the hall into her room. She doesn't recall why Carol would be waking her up she knows when the wedding is. It is hers after all.

Today was the day she married Tyler Lockwood the love of her life and the man she owed everything to for standing by her side in the bleakest moments. The man who had paid for this whole thing and wait what?

Caroline blinks barely awake attempting to sit up she rubs against Klaus trying to shut out the noise reaching for her other pillow. Instead she meets a hard place, "Wait, Nik is in my bed," she says in realization her eyes fully open then.

"I am," Klaus remarks his hand tightening on her waist playfully kissing her chest as she tries to squirm out of his grasp, "What of it?" he asks. He enjoys waking up to her in just a sheet thought the reaction to her waking up to him in just a sheet never changes. And it always surprises him too.

She tries to wriggle free failing to do so, "Klaus let me go," she calls him by his other name trying to anger him into letting her go. She gets what she wants when his hands fall from her body like she's burned him. Meeting his eyes she frowned their faces now matching as they sit on the farther sides of the bed.

"Caroline," they call from the stairs making her anxious. She looks from him to the door then back again feeling her ingrained civility begin to kick in. Her obligation to go down stairs and parade around with a happy face because they've spent thousands of dollars on today.

Klaus moves forwards hesitantly thinking she might be joking even when she doesn't seem to be. "You're not going down there," he tells her but it's more of a question. She moves forward tears forming in her eyes and he can't believe it.

He doesn't want to believe that after everything, after last night she is still walking away from him. "You can't be just like everybody else," he whispers cupping her face. Caroline shakes her head a quiet sob escaping her lips before he kisses her.

"Klaus let go," she mutters her hands on his chest trying to get away as he begins kissing her neck his hands on her arms keeping her against him. Caroline knows how big of a mistake she's making but she has to let Klaus go.

She sighs, "_Just a bit_," she thinks relaxing against his hold a moan escaping her lips she takes his head in her hands and kisses him. "Caroline," they call from down the hall this time she hears Elena and Bonnie. "Ugh," she whines moving her lips away from his simultaneously shoving him off of her.

"Are you really doing this," Klaus asks watching her unwrap herself from the sheet they shared moments ago. He sits on the bed confused as she gets off of the bed, "_Everything was perfect until you touched her,_" he thought. He wrecked everything

* * *

She stops her head turning to face him over her shoulder the look in her eyes as the only answer. Yes, she is. Her eyes pleading with him to understand her, to understand that this is more than just her and him locked away in this room.

Klaus stands gathering his things he knew it was too good to be true, and he's gone and wrecked his heart just like the rest of him. Mikael knew he would fail at everything and cursed him to do so from the depths of his core.

He got off of the bed determined quickly gathering his pants he looked around for his shirt and shoes finding them in a trail towards the door. He pulls on his muddy pants slipping on his shoes tacking comfort in knowing he's tracked mud in here.

In knowing that while they stand outside in the courtyard waiting to be blessed as husband and wife they will on know he was here. That the wedding they'll have today is a sham because Caroline was married to him and she was stuck with him until they found their license.

He shook his head thinking of Elijah's words, "_Eleven days_," until they would have a copy for their license. It's like his life was a game to everyone else no one cared certainly not him anymore. He had a smug moment when he caught her reflection in the mirror after promising to mark her he was allowed a moments gratification at seeing he would be on her body for days.

* * *

"Nik, stop! Please don't go." Caroline cries but he ignores her trying to get her to release him she grips harder. She hugs him from behind he feels her tears on his back sighing he releases himself from her hold finger by finger until they are no longer attached.

He sighs dejectedly pulling on his shirt fixing the buttons that were left after last night's encounter, "I'll have my brother draw up the divorce papers." Are his parting words in a silent tone that makes him sound cold and detached.

"Come on, you don't have to do this," Caroline calls from the bedroom door still dressed in her sheet unable to go after him without making a scene. She grunts forcing the tears in her eyes to stop as she finds her robe wrapping it around herself he turns and she thinks she might have gotten through to him.

"Come on Love, you know I do." He said bolting from the stairs as best he could hearing her ascending foot steps behind him. Klaus almost turned to see her face one last time as the most convenient cab in the world appeared dropping off a wedding guest but he knew it would hurt more.

He gave the man his address and left as fast as he could. The farther he went the more broken he seemed, the driver had tried to make small talk which Klaus quickly rebuked. He just wanted to get home and rebuild his hermits nest to watch the walls close in on him comfortably.

* * *

Caroline raced to the front where she had last seen him scouring the front but too many people blocked her view. She called his name with no reply quickly becoming worried, she shouldn't have done that. Any of it and no Klaus was gone.

He wanted to divorce her, he was going to let her leave him for good and that wasn't what she wanted. She placed her hand to her mouth feeling the metal of the wedding band he gave her across her lips a sob escaped her lips as someone grabbed her from behind.

"There you are," Carol said looking at her robe, Caroline was sure people could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She didn't have time for this she had to find Klaus. She disengaged her arm from Carol's hand walking further out to the drive

Carol followed her, "It's a good thing you've had your fun," she said obviously alluding to Caroline's midnight adventures. She scoffed trying to get away from the woman, "He's not here anymore." Carol told her crossing her arms as Caroline turned around.

"Where is he," Caroline asked making the woman grin. More than anything Caroline wanted to wipe that smile off of her face but she didn't have time for that. "Tell me where he went." She demanded of Tyler's mother making the woman back away.

"Caroline, where's my brother?" Rebekah appears at the doorway dressed in the same dress she had on the night before Stefan by her side. Caroline helpless turns to her husband's sister. Her shoulders slump clearly indicating something is wrong.

"He's left." Rebekah concluded, "You made him go," Caroline started to shake her head but facts were facts he left. It was all her fault because she got scared. "How could you do that Caroline?" she asked her standing in front of her so fast Caroline sucked in a breath.

"She did what she had to," Carol butted in making Caroline feel sick just being defended by the woman, "Caroline go upstairs and get ready. The wedding starts in less than two hours. Go." Carol narrows her eyes giving Caroline a look she's seen before. This time she's not terrified of it.

She looks at Rebekah, "Where did he go Bekah, you would know. I need to find him," she pleaded with his sister hoping to draw out some answer. The girl looked conflicted making Stefan look at her worriedly, she didn't want to say.

* * *

Kol walked out next Bonnie on his arm giggling like a school girl, he spotted them his smile instantly turning into a frown. "_Great, now he knows too_," she thought placing a hand on her hip. "I need to find him and she," pointing to Rebekah, "Won't tell me where he is!"

Klaus' brother pulls out his phone mumbling something about all of his hard work gone to waste while smiling at Bonnie honestly this was not the time for that she needed to find Klaus. "Yes, he is. Okay thank you." Kol hangs up standing next to Caroline.

"He's at his house," Kol confirms looking from an annoyed Rebekah to a crestfallen Caroline he places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's not far from here," he assures her taking his car keys from his pocket.

He hands them to her, "I have a GPS. It will get you there," he takes her hand leading her to the front door however, "You might want to change first." She looks down remembering her outfit she thanks him with a hug before racing up the stairs.

* * *

Quickly pulling a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt from her luggage she tugs everything on before grabbing a pair of black flats. She ties her hair into a ponytail and grabs her purse running into her mother when she exits her room door.

"Hey Honey," Caroline's mother says hugging the blonde tightly Caroline smiles, "Where's Klaus?" she asked a confused look on her face. No where's your dress? Why the dark colors? Just a '_Where's Klaus?_' like she's supposed to be with him.

He's supposed to be with her, "I'm going to go get him mom," she says kissing her mother's cheek and running down the stairs narrowly missing Mason and Vicki. "Bye guys," she calls behind her searching for Kol who had gone to the garage hopefully to get his car.

She dodged questions and greetings trying to get through the foyer squeezing past Klaus' mother surprisingly. She didn't have time to ask what she was doing there so she kept going thanking the big guy on top for the sight before her.

* * *

Kol was leaning against his car grinning as she jogged the rest of the way to him, "Thank you," she said breathlessly as he opened the driver door for her. She put on her seat belt as Kol stated the car he backed away shutting the door behind her. She rolled her window down "Aren't you coming," she asked nervously.

"This is something for you," Kol said placing a hand on the door once more before stepping back, "You won't get lost, promise," he added saluting her. She smiled waving to him before she drove down the pathway as the GPS requested.

It was about fifteen minutes out when Caroline's eyes seemed to come out of their sockets. Kol must have gotten the address wrong brother or not, this could not be Klaus' house. It was still some distance away but it looked big now, how big was it actually?

All this time Caroline thought he was some tortured artist living off of his mother or something and he was really just holding out on her. Her mind wandered over to the divorce, did he mean that? She felt so Jon Snowed, it wasn't even fair.

She slowed down at the gate pulling down her window she nervously looked up at the giant home she believed he was in. Gathering her courage she pressed the buzzer lightly waiting for contact she squeezed her eyes shut.

The gate opened instead the noise making her snap her eyes up to it in disbelief, Kol must've had something to do with it. She picked up her window quickly putting the car in drive only stopping when she saw the beautiful wooden door to the gray and blue brick home.

* * *

Klaus sat in his room going over everything that happened for the fourth time in the last hour. He went over his mistakes and hers he thought about what he had left behind. More than his clothes and his medication he had left her in that place with that man who only wanted her as a prize.

He had sent the staff home thinking it was best if he was alone but then he remembered all the plans he had made for Caroline and himself there. Preparations had begun for the new mistress of the house, his bedroom was now drenched in flowers and candles.

It was spewing with romance when he entered making him sick so now he sat in the guest bedroom down the hall annoyingly sober. His back against the headboard ached but he didn't think about that, his hand twitched dropping the small statue in his hand. It broke on the floor but it didn't matter.

He sat with his eyes focused on the window leading towards a stream, a grand view he always wanted to paint but never quite got to. It was shame to look at it because now more than anything he wanted to drown himself in that water.

She had picked another man, Klaus wouldn't say he was worthy of her but had never lied or used her in such a way. He wants to be angry and shout to her, "It's been fun hanging with you in the clouds but the ground beckons."

Something clever and distressing but every time he plays it in his head he ends up asking her to stay because he would always ask her to stay. He sighed thinking this was a situation he cannot manipulate and predict.

He's about to get up when he hears the distinctive screeching of the front gate opening groaning when he imagines his sister storming in her yelling. That is the last thing he wants to deal with at the moment so he makes his exit from the room walking across to the room with a window to the front lawn.

* * *

Klaus wanted to get mad because his off-duty staff was still very much on-duty and making decisions for him. He barely has time to devise some sort of plan of action or punishment before spotting Kol's car at the window. Fine that one would slide.

He stepped down the stairs slowly making it to the living room with the agility of wolf he sits as though he's been there all day. Not a care in the world. The front door swings open without so much as a knock in typical Kol behavior always lacking in social decorum.

"Kol if this is about Bekah or Caroline I don't want to talk about it," Klaus tells his brother not bothering to turn around and look at him. "Mikael was right. Love is a lie, nobody cares. I get that now," he finishes bitterly standing up to turn and face his brother. "More than ever."

"Caroline," he states his heart dropping about ten floors his eyes taking in her small frame from head to toe unbelievingly. "I.." he trails off unsure of what to do or say in front of her. "What are you doing here," he asked finally managing a look of disinterest. Like she hadn't just heard what was meant for his brother's ears.

"I had some time," Caroline said shrugging nonchalantly still in the doorway, "I thought we could talk about earlier. I need to talk about it," she says looking down at her shoes. Fidgeting with the string of her purse she remembers, "Oh and bring these back to you." she slides the pills from her bag and extends her hand to him.

He doesn't make any movement to reach for them so she nods placing them on a table nearby she waits for him to say something. The silence that envelops the room is deafening, "Nik," she says his name hesitantly, "Talk to me. Please. I don't care if you want to yell, anything is better than silence."

* * *

Klaus scoffs at her words shrugging. She breaks his heart and know he's just supposed to be glad she's showed up. "Do you remember me or not?" he asks the first question that pops into his mind. The question clearly throws her but he doesn't take it back. It's a simple question.

"No," her voice small and fragile resounds in the nearly empty room. Caroline looks at him intently trying to figure out what he's not letting on. She can usually read him but now it's like he's another man that's inhabited her husband's body. She wants to run to him, "Are you alright?" she asked instead.

Klaus points to himself almost laughing, "Me?" he asks sarcastically his hand running across his mouth thinking how much cheek this woman has in asking him that. "I'm very much myself," Klaus turns his back on her trying to manage his temper, "It's you that clearly isn't herself." His heart is breaking at the thought of her not knowing him still.

* * *

She deserved that, it makes sense but it's new for her. Klaus calling her out on her faults she's never seen this side of him. "I remember a lot more than I did before, I remember meeting you. I remember making love to you." Caroline holds her ground, "I remember the first moment I knew I loved you."

She doesn't want to cry but he isn't listening to her she doesn't want to go and he's pushing her out of his way. She's finally gotten what she wanted the day before and now she'd give anything to take it back. Caroline sucks in the air feeling it fill her lungs before exhaling.

Klaus is stunned internally he tries hard to keep up his indifferent facade instead choosing to look outside the window. She shouldn't be here giving him hope when she doesn't know the truth. She isn't picking him that much is evident; she wants to clear her conscious.

He should've stuck with the original plan and hidden in his work room. "And I'm just supposed to believe you? It doesn't mean anything anymore Caroline. You've made your choice." Klaus points out the obvious staring at her reflection in the window. He stills hearing her move closer.

"Why are you even here?" he asks waving a hand around, "Tyler must be just devastated you're not around," his voice turning to bitterness the further she walks into the room. He smells her thanks to the air ducts pulling her scent closer to him filling his living room with her loveliness.

* * *

"I came here to find you," she admits her temper flaring, "You left so fast." She huffs at him. "I get it was my fault okay? I was wrong, but I freaked out." She waves her hands in the air wishing he would turn around and look at her. "Look at me," she yells at him chucking a picture frame at him. "Nik…"

It hits the wall the glass shattering next to his right shoulder, nothing. He ignores her angering her further. "Now is not the time to pretend you're over me," she reprimands him watching his back muscles tense in response to her words. She watches as he places a hand on the window sill his movements almost sinister, unfamiliar to her.

"In the last two days I've shown a kindness I don't bestow on my siblings to you and to _him_." he meant Tyler but he would literally choke to death if he had to say his name again, "I've shown an exuding amount of patience, of pity, and an acute acceptance of my flaws and yours." He chuckles darkly.

She goes to speak but Klaus lifts his hand in the air silencing her, "Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you," he gives her a side glance his eyes hard but softening with every look she gives him and every word from his mouth. "It's funny when people say they love with only their hearts. It doesn't feel that way now."

"It feels like I love you with my eyes, my lips, these finger tips," he raises his hands showing her, "It feels like I love you with each scar, with each blood cell I consist of. I love you like you love me," Klaus turns to her as he says these things taking a small step forward. There is no hope on his face or lit in his eyes only signs of giving in.

Her heart skips making her jump into action she runs around the couch to him stopping just before her chest meets his, "If it's any consolation," she takes his hand in hers leading it to her chest placing it just above her heart. "This remembers you, this is starting to." She leads his hand up her chest through her neck behind her ear into her hair.

Her brain, she means thinking of her memories returning every so often like earlier in the car piece by piece playing in reverse. Elijah is so dead when she next sees him, he gave her that glass of memory eraser or elixir, whatever. Caroline feels his other arm wrap around her back loosely but it feels like goodbye.

"Can you really call it love if you're always crying instead of smiling?" she asks him unsure of what would happen next. Klaus pulls her close burying his face in the crook of her neck she feels him softly inhale her neck taking in her scent. Like it's the last time.

She mildly hopes he doesn't realize she hasn't showered. Can he smell him on her? Probably considering how he smiles into her skin but it doesn't matter she's in his arms now. He hasn't changed she realizes finally calming down her body relaxing against his with every breath she takes.

"I love you so much its killing me," he kisses her temple and cheek. "I want you." Klaus murmurs, "I need you." He kisses her lips sweetly before pulling back so he can look into her eyes as he says, "And I don't know how I'm going to wake up tomorrow without you."

* * *

She pulls back further looking at him confused making him smile sadly before his lips collide with her own fervently. Caroline clings to him giving him as much love as he gives her because he's letting her go still, why? She cries as she realizes Klaus isn't going to fight for her anymore she sees that now, she has to marry Tyler.

"Nik," she parts their lips but he stops her with placing his lips on her again silencing her, his soft sweet lips that tell her everything will work itself out in time. She shuts her eyes letting him take control, "You should really stop being so noble with me." She retorts before he kisses her again. He's letting her go to make her own mistakes and learn.

Hopefully what he wants to teach her is that he'll be here when she's ready, last love kind of deal and she hates that she thinks all this from one kiss. He wants her to know everything before she turns up on his door step again asking him to show her the world inside of them both.

"When you figure out what he's hiding from you," he says after pulling his lips from he's more out of protest from his lungs than anything else. "Would you mind coming back to me?" Klaus asks placing a kiss on both her eyelids as his final goodbye knowing she was his last love, only love. No one would ever compare.

She sighed an '_I will_' in response as he took her hand in his kissing the palm and unwrapping himself from her person. His fingers lingering over hers Klaus smiles walking her over to the front door opening it for her as she steps out of reach. He follows behind her in a pleasant silence opening his brother's car door for her.

She's dying inside, this is her punishment for earlier she thinks as he walks away never looking back. She watches the door shut behind him before turning on the engine, "This wasn't supposed to happen," she says. She bangs her head on the steering wheel making her brain pop into action, her dress she needed to find her dress.

She gave one last look to his home, the place they might have shared if things were different before she sped off. The gate thankfully was already open for her so she didn't need to stop for anything she had a wedding to get to. Unfortunately it was her own.

* * *

_**AN: Okay so I re-did the chapter, way too rushed I thought anyway. Almost done with the editing next and final chapter all is revealed.**_

_*** Tyler gets busted Kol and Stefan style**_

_*** What's the big secret Tyler's hiding? (Why he needs to marry Caroline.)**_

_***What's Klaus' mom doing at Caroline's wedding?**_

_***Will she remember? Will she go though with the wedding?**_

_**P.S. Any questions or suggestions before the big finale are welcome as always. **_

_**As I said before I'll be out of town but not for long. hopefully I'll get to post before hand.**_

_**Is that a yes to a sequel? Ultimately it's up to you guys the readers to see where they go from here.**_

_**P.S.S. Thank you to my lovely guests who commented on the last chapter. And to all of you who have just followed and favored.**_

* * *

_**Sneak Peek? Let me know!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20 The End?

The Sequel is a go... I currently have two plots so we'll see which wins. More notes at the bottom...

* * *

Pulling her phone from her purse she cursed it, the battery was dead there was no way she would get her mother in her bedroom fast enough. She had to know what was happening and her mother knew all about why Tyler was acting strange.

He had been for a long time and she was too bus planning their future to realize she didn't want it anymore. They didn't want it. She sped up trying to get there faster narrowly missing a mud puddle that would have messed up her tires making her skid and crash.

Slamming on her breaks another image passed of the wedding night. _Klaus carrying her up the steps in Elijah's home. His mouth halting over her own as he tried to get their guest room door open, she laughed an 'I love you' before aiding him swinging the door open._

_"What would I do without you Mrs. Mikaelson," he murmured against her lips his smile warming her heart even now. She tugged him lower with her hands wrapped around his neck kissing his soft lips._

_"You never need to know," she said her words filled with love and appreciation for the man she had just found to love her for all eternity. He placed her down on the ground, "We should drink to this. To us," Caroline told him as his arms came around her waist._

_His eyebrows quirked and she knew what he was thinking, "No we haven't had too much, I'm sure your brother has something in here to help us celebrate." Caroline said batting her eyelashes at him loving how he caved to her every whim._

_He looked like he was think placing his index finger over his lips and smiling, "I think I've got just the thing," Klaus said pecking her lips and disappearing into a door she assumed was the closet. She tugged on the paper in the corset of her dress pulling it out she bit her lip looking at their license. _

* * *

After that her speed came down even though she was still in a rush she would never drive like a mad woman again after the things Klaus has told her. Her breath was shaky and her heart was racing but she had to keep moving forward if she was going to figure anything out.

Upon seeing her wedding destination Caroline felt most of her energy drain from her body not that she had a whole lot after the taxing few hours she's had. She wiped her brow frowning at the guests in her way like cattle refusing to move from the middle of the road.

She parked in the front her back tires picking up the dirt and grass all around still wet from last night's rain fall. She stormed passed Klaus' siblings without any explanation as to why she was back here and alone no less. She didn't want to explain what happened because she didn't even know.

Klaus was letting her do this and that was enough for her to think she should go through with it and that was that. She couldn't track down anyone who could actually give her answers and it made her feel like shouldn't take a deep breath with the knots filling up her stomach. Where was everyone?

Each stair she climbed reminded her heart of the things she had done the day before but she refused to cry until she got to her room. Klaus and the waitress that's two steps, his knuckles hitting the wall four steps, anything and everything came to mind until she felt her knees almost buckle.

* * *

She shut her bedroom door slumping to the ground thankful only her mother was there to watch her cry as he emotions took over, "Mommy he…" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead she succumbed to the tears burning the backs of her eyes pulling her knees to her chest like a child afraid of a thunder storm.

Her mother stood from the vanity where she had been waiting for her daughter to come back though this wasn't what Liz had in mind. She nodded her head in understanding as she came over to her daughter sitting next to her. She realized this was the first time Caroline ever broke down in front of her over a man.

"I know sweetie," she rubbed her daughter's back understanding this was all she could do for her only daughter today. "It's going to be fine," she whispered assuring her daughter that one day it would be okay. Now more than ever she wanted to tell her daughter what made her hesitant to let her daughter marry Tyler.

Frowning she brushed the welt up tears in her daughter's eyes away, "What are you going to do now?" she asked carefully. Watching silently as her daughter's tears left her eyes slowly watching Caroline's heart break was almost too much.

Caroline sobbed, "Get married I guess," Liz didn't like that answer but she had to trust that Caroline would figure it out. She held her daughter cradling her back and forth until she was able to pull herself together.

* * *

Klaus groaned unbelieving at how much of a hold this woman has over him, she's getting married today and he's going after her. He's sent her away for Christ's sake and now he wants to take that decision back. What was wrong with him? The answer was easy. Her.

He hits the dash board in frustration at his actions, "Noble." He muttered to himself scoffing in disgust. He should have grabbed her and made her remember exactly whose arms she belonged in with or without her memory. He loved her anyway she would give to him. Knowing or unknowing.

He was going to storm in there and tell them all about Tyler Lockwood, there was no way he was going to let that man make a fool of his Caroline. She was his, no matter how many times they sent each other away they belonged together. In three days of know her he believed that.

When he got there he was going to kill Tyler and… his train of thought was lost as his car lost control on the road and began to roll down the hill. Flashbacks of his last day with Henrik hit him hard before he heard Caroline's light laughter her voice calling his name.

His car finally hit the end of the hill with a loud thump hanging upside down he watched with swollen lids as liquid poured down from God knows where. He struggled to stay focused on the one voice keeping him awake. "Caroline," he called before his eyes shut for him taking him to darkness.

* * *

The car behind him had seen the whole thing quickly running from his rental car and rushing as fast as he could without slipping to the bottom of the hill. He saw a blonde man inside the car trapped and unconscious before he started smelling the gas.

He pulled out his phone thankful his girlfriend had made him a list of all the crisis numbers to call if she disappeared on him while at her friend's wedding this weekend. He had flown out here to surprise her, "Hi this is Damon Salvatore, There's a guy on the side of the road."

Damon grimaced unsure of how to go about this situation, "I need help his car's flipped over and I smell a lot of gas." He gave his information and location hanging up soon after. "Caroline," the man murmured in his half asleep state.

Damon thought that whoever this woman was, she was keeping him from going completely unconscious so he had to motivate him to stay awake. "That's right man, Caroline's on her way," he said keeping his words vague. For all he knew that was his cousin or something. "Stay up, she wants to see you."

* * *

Carol entered Caroline's bedroom surprised to find Liz there but quickly recovered greeting her kindly though Liz saw right through it. "Save it. I don't know why she's going along with this but I know why you are." Carol scoffed at her remark.

"I don't know what you mean," she said waving a hand in the air, "When Caroline exits the shower call me." She moved to walk past the blonde but Liz grabbed her arm hauling her back to her spot then shoving the woman up against the bedroom wall where Caroline stood in the shower not three feet away.

"I did some checking, you're in the ruin. Tyler marrying Caroline is the only way to tap into your families trust." Liz watched Carol's face fall, "Embezzling doesn't look pretty on the face of Mystic Falls first family Carol. We both know your husband's dirty and I won't have you dragging Caroline into this."

"There's nothing you can do now. This is what she wants," Carol boils snatching her arm away from Liz's grasp, "Besides you can't prove any of this." she flipped her hair smiling. "Now why don't you make like a good mother of the bride and find our center pieces." Liz growled as Carol left the room.

* * *

Oblivious to the madness ensuing downstairs where the wedding would be held Carol and her son stood in the men's dressing room where Tyler and Mason were being dressed. "Everything's coming together Tyler," she sighed in contentment as she patted his broad shoulder.

"Can't say I agree on that mom," he said looking into the mirror trying to fix the type of bow Caroline had insisted he wear. It was suffocating him just like the sight of Vicki across the room fixing Mason's bow like they were the happiest couple. He boiled in jealousy making his bow tighter around his throat.

Carol looked into the mirror where her son was looking on grimacing in displeasure, "Marriage is a long business son," she looked at her own wedding band wishing her husband was there instead of bang his new secretary on his desk back home.

"Let's just get this over with," Tyler growled under his breath as Mason kissed Vicki, _his_ Vicki but his mother held him back from storming over to them. "Don't go over there. They're happy as far as he knows," his mother warned as she placed her hands on his chest shaking her head at him.

* * *

Liz fumed as she went searching door to door and floor to floor for center pieces of all things when she didn't even know what they looked like. She quickly grabbed a few men from the set up crew and gave them instructions to help her soon they were found and she smiled walking to her daughter's room.

She walked into her daughter's room a box filled with some of the missing center pieces a few men following behind her with boxes filled with the rest. Caroline refrained from rolling her eyes at the normalcy of it all in such an odd situation. Leave it to her mother to command an army even so far away from home.

"They were in a room next to Tyler's," she said waving the men out of the room to go set them on the tables as she saw her daughter in her dress for the first time. A quiet sob left her lips as she thought about how awful it was that her daughter looked like an angel for a man that didn't truly deserve her.

They shared a quiet moment both of them understanding this was not meant to be a happy wedding for anyone but no one willing to admit it. Their mother daughter moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Vicki walked into the room soon afterwards her stiletto heels clicking on the old wood floors before coming to a stop next to Caroline.

* * *

She smiled when Elena came in soon after announcing Bonnie had gone missing again. She suspected Kol was to blame making Caroline smile sadly. She had grown to care for all the Mikaelson's in her own way after so little time. It made her think of who she was missing, her act cracking each moment.

"I feel like I've lost someone who wasn't even mine." Caroline tells them as Vicki as her wedding planner finally assists in something for her wedding. Elena grabs one of the center pieces from the last box in the room before one of the men come back to collect it stepping over to her friend smiling at her image in the mirror.

"These are pretty cute," she compliments Caroline but the blonde seems lost looking at the thing in her hands. Caroline now in her ivory colored dress hugging her frame just the same as it did every day before. She reaches out for the center piece from Elena's hand her own shaking as touches the lace on the side.

When was the last time she saw these? She falls to her knees her head as a pain sears through her just as she remembers everything that happened. She shuddered as the memories flew around her mind showcasing how Tyler cheated on her with Vicki and she just let it slide.

Of how she fell in love with Nik, how they met and how she was so irrevocably in love with Nik and she understood everything. Why he wouldn't say what was going on and just how incredible he was for putting up with the last few days. Most important of all he knew because she told him, trusted him.

"Oh god," she whimpers barely breathing as her chest heaved making her dress feel a little too tight as she recalled where their license was. She quickly looked over to the dress now hanging in her closet like a mother would to her child in an emergency. She had to get out of there shouted her fight or flight response.

Vicki bends down next to Caroline her face written with concern as she begins handing her a glass of water near the makeup counter. Elena is already trying to calm her but she isn't having any of it. Caroline clutches her fists in her hands wanting to tear the girl limb from limb after everything she's gone through n the last few months.

* * *

She looked into the mirror at her mother's reflection as the tears poured from her eyes anew and she knew her mother knew too. She had remembered, they all knew about it and hid it from her. They all made her feel guilty before coming here to marry him without reason until now. What was wrong with them?

"Caroline, are you alright?" her wedding planner asked worriedly. Caroline finally regained her mobility wiping her tears away, she was done with that. She grabbed the offered glass spilling its contents all over Vicki's head and dress then smashing it on the floor.

She always did have a flare for the dramatics. But right now she wanted to star in a Broadway musical. "You slut!" Caroline shouts at Vicki making the girl take a step back. Carol walks in just as the blonde begins pointing at them all, "You all knew that I knew and you didn't say a word?" she screeched.

"I have to find him," Caroline said calming down suddenly, she gathered her train and ran towards her closet taking her blue and white dress from the rack and some flats. She felt a hand snake around her arm before she yanked herself free. "Don't touch me," she didn't care who did it they all hurt her.

* * *

Kol and Stefan were currently implementing a plan which required them to drag the AV equipment out setting up the digital frames Caroline had asked for ages ago. The idea was to showcase photos of them as kids as she walked down the aisle for guests to see.

The youngest Mikaelson had come up with an equally genius plan to publicly reveal Tyler's indiscretions which Stefan had recorded. Stefan looked worried but Kol shook it off excitedly, "Don't worry Mate, it's for a good cause." he smiled at the brooding man his darling sister had picked for a boyfriend.

Stefan nodded in agreement still nervous of the consequences of their actions but all the same handing him the USB drive that held all the evidence he watched. Kol plugged it into the computer that ran the digital photo frames automatically beginning the show from beginning to end smirking at the images appearing. It took a while for people to begin to pay attention to them but once they did Kol and Stefan made themselves very scarce.

Bekah ran into them on her way to meet her mother but was held back when Stefan and Kol took both of her hands, "What did you do?" they looked at her imploringly until she gave in moving with them. She heard gasps in tent where the ceremony was being held and then very load moaning.

It seemed the audio worked too, Kol was beyond thrilled as he skipped holding his sister back from running as fast as Stefan. "This is fantastic," he shouted winking at a beautifully dressed Bonnie Bennett. She blushed making him feel ten times better than he already did, "See you later," he mouthed.

* * *

Esther sat herself in the bride's section of the tent waiting for Rebekah to return with news over her son and Caroline. It had been more than an hour and she was worried this wedding might actually happen. She played with her thumbs watching photos of Caroline's youth pass by on the screens that had been placed on the aisles.

She looked over to the groom's side noticing that his photo's where also being showed then suddenly the screens turned to snow before cutting to some extreme footage. Tyler and someone else were caught in a very compromising position and the girl was certainly not helping him with his zipper on her knees.

Esther sighed as she actually heard the room place their attention on the screens closest to them knowing Kol had everything to do with this. "He really goes all out your son," Kat says on her left suddenly appearing in a beautiful peach lace frock.

The blonde nods, "I think this is actually subtle for him," Esther replied smirking as she remembered Kol as a child. He was always had a way of fixing situations with less than tame actions, "I applaud this one however," she added tilting her head to smile at the girl her second eldest son was in love with.

"Has Elijah finally realized he doesn't function without you," she asked a knowing look passing her eyes as Kat tried to deny any wrong doing. The girl gave up smiling at the love of her life's mother sweetly feeling nervous for the first time in a long time.

"I think so," Elijah said from her right joining their conversation saving Kat from having to answer any questions he had yet to discuss with her. "Mother, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" he asked kissing his mother's hand then taking his seat next to Kat. He wrapped an arm over the back of her seat quite comfortably making her blush as she leaned into him while his mother looked on.

* * *

Klaus felt himself come to as he was placed in the ambulance along with a brown haired man that looked slightly familiar. "Stefan?" he question confusing the man for a moment before disappearing into the mist once more with dreams of his Caroline.

Damon explained what had happened to the medic but there was only so much he could say not knowing the man. Even if the man clearly knew his brother, he sent a quick text to his girlfriend telling her he may not be able to make it after all.

They were rushed to the hospital where Damon was asked to stay in the lobby while they figured out who was Niklaus' emergency contact. They had searched the man's wallet finding his name on an expired driver's license.

He slumped in his chair feeling torn he should be with Elena not here with this man but he had no one else to be here for him. Damon decided he would stay until they could find a relative and bring them here, until then he would stay here and wait. He checked his phone noticing he missed a message from his girlfriend.

"Hey, freak out station over here," her text said vaguely making him wonder what that was about a secondary message came in soon after, "Can't talk. Dealing with crisis." He rolled his eyes at that one. A crisis at a wedding? Did Caroline go full on Carrie? He chuckled imaging it.

Caroline in an expensive gown out to kill the wedding guests for some ridiculous reason with blood spewing left and right, it sure was a sight. He shook his head as one of the nurses he recognized from earlier came forward looking for him.

"Are you with Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked seriously he nodded in response waiting for her to continue. "We are trying to locate next of kin but his phone is missing and all his information is at least five years old. We can't seem to find anything recent." She explained a sinking feeling overtaking his stomach.

"Hermit much?" he joked inappropriately it seemed because the woman's glare shot straight through him in the next second. "Sorry," he murmured not good with the morbid air or how lost everything surrounding this man seemed to be.

* * *

Elijah decides now is the best time to call his younger brother to see if he's alright considering Caroline's earlier less than forth coming attitude. He felt something was wrong but he didn't know what he smiled weakly at Kat as she drew her attention to him.

The ring tone kept going, by the fifth ring he thought it was just plain rude, there might be an emergency and Klaus wouldn't pick up. Deciding to let him have his moment for now he put his phone back in his coat, "Didn't pick up, did he?" Kat asked earning a grimace from Elijah.

"I think I should go over there," he said unsure which was so unlike him that it made Kat look at him questioningly. "You're right. I will go over there," he told her kissing her swiftly before standing up and taking his leave. Kat sat stunned even as his mother smiled at them in approval.

He took the fastest route to his brother's home noticing the skid marks on the ground up ahead. He rolled down his window surveying the damage as the tow truck's crane pulled up a familiar looking vehicle. He took out his phone dialing his brother once more, there was a ringing in the distance.

* * *

"Niklaus," he said feeling the wind get knocked out of his lungs he tossed his phone aside reaching for his door. "Where is the man that this vehicle belongs to," he shouted as he ran down the street towards the men hauling it up. They both looked at him like he was insane.

"What happened here?" he demanded of them. one man stepped forward as the other continued to direct the man controlling the crane. He slowed into a walk as he met the man a deadpan on his face as he waited for a response.

"In the hospital, the man rolled down the hill hitting the bottom, he was barely alive when they took him." the man said noting the slight graying of Elijah's skin he apologized, "Did you know him?" he asked referring to Klaus.

Elijah nodded, "He is my brother," was his only reply before he turned heading to St. Mary's Hospital hoping he wasn't too late. He turned his car around heading in the direction of town wanting with all his might to go faster fearing the worst for his younger brother.

* * *

AN: This can be the end or do you want a part two before the sequel?

Let me know.

Also sorry my computer has been misbehaving so I've refrained from posting.


	21. Ch 21 Panda & A Snow Cone

_**Thank you to all of you for being awesome at reading my little story about forgetful love for your reviews, favorites and follows. It's been a pleasure writing this and I can't wait for what happens afterwards! Also a big thank you to arielmermaid for coaxing me to write this throughout the week and even tonight!**_

* * *

Elijah pulled into the hospital exiting his vehicle without caution almost getting hit himself as he entered the hospital doors. He hadn't been here since his Henrik had passed. He feared he would leave these doors with another brother gone.

Finding the emergency station he stopped, "I need to find my brother, Niklaus Mikaelson." He stated grimly rubbing his hand over his face. The woman looked up stunned for a moment before she looked back down at her keyboard searching for the name he listed.

"It looks like Mr. Mikaelson is in surgery at the moment," she informed him tilting the screen so he could read the information she had. "It says he was brought in less than two hours ago, trauma to the head and pelvis. I'm sorry that's all I have."

Elijah nodded in a state of shock, "Why is he being operated on?" she shook her head unsure, "How long will that be?" She looked at the clock on her screen making a face. "Is there anything useful you can tell me?" he demanded.

"It's been two hours, why was no one told? Why wasn't I informed?" he almost yelled instead he kept his tone steady and very clear.

It was almost deadly to the girl standing before him as she shook, "We took his wallet but nothing seemed valid. We tried." She babbled making him groan.

* * *

Of course his brother's wallet would be a museum of no longer current numbers and addresses, he hadn't even used his car years. If he had a job the client would meet him at his home, he swore he would hit his brother if he wasn't already in danger of losing his life.

"So sorry I'm new," she responded, "I don't know what to do," she waved her hands around before messing with the keyboard again.

He cursed under his breath slamming his hand on the counter dividing them. "Marisa is it?" he asked looking at her name tag. "Can find somebody that could be remotely useful?" he asked making her scurry from her spot as if remembering something.

He waited with his hands on the counter uncertain once more today on whether or not to inform his family. He needed to figure out what was going on, it had been exactly three minutes and that woman wasn't back yet. He knew he wasn't being a gentleman nut he would deal with that later.

"This man came in with your brother," she said rom behind him making him turn, for the second time today he felt the wind get knocked out of him. Kat's ex-boyfriend, "Damon Salvatore." He muttered grimly. Today had gotten worse.

Damon's face scrunched up awkwardly when Elijah acknowledged him giving a half-assed peace sign, "Small world," he mumbled from beside the nurse. It didn't matter how much time had passed or what situation they were in Elijah always knew how to make Damon feel small.

"And yet I never run into Maggie Smith," Elijah quips pushing a hand inside his pocket fully facing the man who's brother is dating his little sister. The man who took Kat from him at the University they all went to when they were younger. The man who saved his brother's life. Fantastic.

"She was always my favorite," Damon said looking anywhere but at Elijah directly, the nurse sensing their tension disappeared without a second thought. "You know 'cause she morphed into a cat," Damon added speaking of Harry Potter as he missed the nurse already even if Elijah didn't seem to notice as he was burning a whole into Damon's skull with his eyes.

"This is a beautiful moment we're having but," Elijah walked in closer a careworn expression on his face, "Could you please explain to me why you are the one person on the planet that was standing in the middle of my brother living or dying?" Elijah said in a dead tone his anger flaring on the inside trapped in an impossible situation.

* * *

Kol and Stefan watched as the guests began gaining interest in their work it seemed that Stefan had been very through in his search for evidence against Caroline's fiancé. Rebekah cringed into Stefan's side every time Vicki called out Tyler's name making Kol giggle.

The room could feel the enthusiasm in her voice when they were reaching the end of their little tryst in the woods. Only making it worse because Mason walked in from behind the frames unable to see what was happening the crowd all looked up one by one as Tyler finished in the audio.

He stood in the front of the tent with a disorganized look on his eyes as everyone looked up at him he took a step forward to figure out what was happening. Just then Tyler came in stopping him from moving any further.

Both men stood in the front like they had practiced the night before waiting for the women to arrive. The priest glowered at him but Tyler just nodded his head unsure of what to make of it so he just smiled avoiding all looks the crowd was giving them.

The screens went black as the wedding march began to play cutting their show and tell short before the en could know what was happening. There was silence other than music and breathing the tension was all around seemingly without an end. Where was the bride?

* * *

Caroline felt something click in her mind Tyler, why would he do this? He loved Vicki he said so last night, she heard it in his voice during his speech. Why did Tyler go along with this? "Carol," she whispered this went deeper than a wedding she had to go down there.

The blonde turned facing the three women hurt on her face fading fast because of the determined look in her eye, "Let's go downstairs. They're playing my song," she told them dropping the dress and shoes. Her prompt decision throwing the off guard as she swiftly walked passed them. "Come on Mom!"

Elena and Vicki watched as Liz chased down Caroline unable to catch up to the vision in ivory racing down the stairs. "What just happened," Vicki asked she had expected a little bit more than some spilled water the second time Caroline had caught them. It was like the blonde didn't love Tyler.

"Caroline, Sweetie what are we doing," her mother asked finally flagging her down as she reached the end of the stairs where Caroline stopped by the bouquet table. "Caroline stop it right now! Turn around and explain," she used her other tone Caroline cursed.

"Tyler! He's the reason I'm here." Her other looks at her unsure of what she means, "But Carol, she's the reason he's here." She points at the ground for emphasis resisting the urge to scream. "He wants Vicki not me! I need to figure out why we came all this way for this." Her mother looked away guiltily.

"You know why," she realized her voice breathy stepping towards her mother like she would a child about to be reprimanded, "Tell me," she demanded. Her hands landed on her mother's shoulders making Liz face her directly, "If you love me you'll tell me everything now."

Liz decided she had to do this, "Carol and Richard are broke." She placed her hands over her daughters, "They've been using the town's money to sustain themselves." Caroline gave her a get to the point look after the dazed feeling wore off.

"The only way to get to Tyler's trust is through you," Liz explains her hands moving to her daughter's cheeks. "To marry you. The reason is because Vicki doesn't want to leave Mason so Tyler picked you to propose to and that was the last time we spoke."

"I'm the easy target," she grumbled at how blind she's been living in a fantasy land of how happy they would be as the second first family of Mystic Falls. Her mother knew all this Caroline felt it and she ignored it all this time. Years were wasted at his heeding that small town's every wish to get to that dream.

* * *

She to say she was frustrated was an understatement, Caroline was in serious need of punching something. Klaus was so gonna get it when she went back to his house she was gonna kiss the crap out of him. Today was way intense, all she could think about was how much time she wasted being afraid of what she wanted. Of censoring her thoughts and needs.

The two point five kids behind the white picket fence felt like a prison now she shuddered at going back to Mystic Falls. "She'll be out there," she said her words almost unintelligible as Elena came down the stairs a disappointed look on her face. "Carol," she explained not making much sense to either woman, "I wanna see her." Caroline growled.

Liz knew that look but she didn't want her daughter to calm down, she wanted her to feel it all and do what she had to. "Okay," She agreed taking her daughter's hand waving at Elena to quickly come down. "We'll walk in calmly, Elena first. Just like nothing's happened then you can say your peace," Liz tells her as if talking her down. Maybe she is.

Her eyes wide as the doors are assisted open Caroline pulls on a glittering smile as she looks at her mother, "This doesn't mean I forgive you yet." Her mother nods as they begin their journey down the aisle trying to avoid looking directly at Tyler in an effort to not run to him.

* * *

The screens fading to black but not before she caught a glimpse of the last picture involving her groom and her wedding planner. She cocked an eyebrow over at the Mikaelson party spotting a guilty looking Rebekah and an impish looking Kol. Stefan waved.

"I thought you might need this," Esther surprised her as she slipped in beside her placing her veil on her head delicately. Caroline hardily missed it but she smiled gratefully anyway at the sweet woman wishing this was her wedding to Klaus.

Before the older woman could walk away Caroline looped her arm in hers begging the woman with her eyes to stay with her. "Thank you for watching out for me," she whispered to Klaus' mother kissing her cheek, "And for Nik, he really loves you." The woman smiled at her heartfelt words before marching onwards.

"He loves you more," his mother whispered back stepping out of the way along with her own mother taking their leave of her and sitting together in the small bride section. Caroline could almost smile as she looked at them introducing themselves.

"_I know_," she thought back as she reached the place Tyler was to take her hand, he reached out and she placed her hand in his smiling. Her face twisted as she tugged on his hand bringing him closer unexpectedly as her other hand fisted connecting with his face.

"Ow!" she cried out as a pain current ran through her fingers. Tyler fell to the ground as her mother pulled her back away from his motionless body slowly coming to. She bet he was regretting teaching her that as he scrawled on the floor next to her feet.

She felt so good a part from her hand that she moved away from her mother as Carol appeared from the groom's side. "Caroline! What's happening?" she asked looking around the tent as if trying to find a way to cover up what was happening without a solution.

"You poor idiot," Caroline ignored Carol instead looking down at her son, "She has you wrapped around her nimble finger." She looked at him with pity as he stood massaging his jaw. He tried to speak but she stopped him, "Why?" was her only question.

"Caroline, she's my mother. I never had a choice in this," he responded shamefully, "I do love you but I," she raised her hand silencing him even if he wanted to explain as Vicki walked in behind the all. Someone's phone was ringing incessantly she looked around the room at Kat who apologized with her face.

Looking at Tyler she continued, "I know you're terrified but so am I," she said watching Mason stepped forward to intervene if need be. "But you shouldn't have done this to us." She meant Mason and herself but everyone assumed she meant them.

"Kol, turn the screens back on."Caroline sighed crossing her arms, she felt bad for Mason because he had always been a good friend to her but Tyler deserved this. Mason taught him how to fight so he knew where to hurt him in places Caroline couldn't.

In a flash Kol was standing with the remote flipping the screens on, "Stefan, stand up. Take a bow," he said before Stefan punched him in the gut for being insensitive. They all watched as Mason's face contorted in realization as the woman continued calling out Tyler's name a moment later.

In the audio was his girlfriend Mason raced over to the screen closest to him his eyes confirming what his ears had heard he was crestfallen as he walked towards his cousin. Mason knew Tyler was impetuous but this was too much, "You slept with Vicki?"

* * *

"Uh Caroline," Kat called from her left Caroline turned to face the brunette missing the moment Mason swung at his cousin's already bruising face. "Elijah's on the phone. You need to hear this," she said in a voice that made the blonde very afraid.

"He slipped into a coma after surgery. I'm very sorry, there was nothing I or any of us could have done to prevent it." The doctor told a forlorn looking Elijah, "The longer it lasts the more likely he won't wake up." Damon placed a hand on his shoulder apologizing.

Elijah didn't have it in him to brush him off, "I need to make a call," he murmured taking his phone out of his breast pocket. He didn't know who to call first looking over at Damon who was leaning against the wall he decided on Kat. Pressing her number on his speed dial waving away Klaus' doctor he needed to be alone.

"Caroline?" he asked hearing her unsteady breathing on the other end, he heard her nod and continued, "It's Niklaus, he's been through a lot this morning. The reason that I'm calling," he said realizing he was rambling. "He's here in the hospital. They he might not wake."

Caroline felt her breath caught in her throat her hand covering her mouth, "I have to go," she announced stepping away from the confused crowd all around her. "Kat, could you…" she trailed off before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Ah shit," Kol said making everyone look at hi disapprovingly. Liz ran over to her daughter pulling Caroline into her arms. "I got her," he offered picking Caroline up off of the floor, "We can go in my car." he lead the way as all the Mikaelson's followed along with Liz and Kat.

They split up Esther taking half of them in her car leaving Kat, Liz and Caroline riding with Kol in his car a now conscious yet unresponsive Caroline in the backseat with her mother. Her mother kept rubbing her arm and telling her he was fine but she wouldn't believe it until she saw him.

Elijah was a strong man and it sounded to Caroline like he was struggling with what to say or how to explain. He was always so eloquent in his speech and now she wasn't so sure if Klaus was alright or not but she had to be there for him. He had to be waiting for her like he said and very much alive.

* * *

Klaus felt like he was floating on cloud nine with all the medication he had been pumped full of he was sure of that much. The panda eating a snow cone not so much. His dream began in the arms of a blur, no doubt the woman his heart called out to. It was just that Klaus couldn't put a face to the body.

She was blonde with luscious curves and a mouth he'd love to devour. "_It was all screwy,_" he thought scratching his chin. There were moments he could see those blue deep pools for eyes she had and the next her whole person was gone and he was left with a haze of color, scent, or feeling.

He walked through the mist looking for her laughter, for her words said in anger and yet he'd lost her some place between the clouds and the ground before him. He presumed that was where the panda came from making him strongly believe that his last memory would not be his last at all.

Klaus knew he had crashed, parts of him could still feel it but this haze made him okay with it even if for a brief moment he wished he hadn't made it. He wished that he could see his brother, stay with Henrick on the side of the road but she saved him from himself.

* * *

He could hear weeping somewhere in the background of this he was sure, it was his sweet angel weeping for him. While most of the time the haze would drown her out distracting him Klaus could always feel her around him. Then he felt his throat dry, his toes wiggling and the wires attached to him.

He felt his hand move to grip the one in his own except this time it wasn't the haze's fault now. It was real his insides screamed, "Nurse!" he heard her scream in the distance. "Nik, come back you ass. Wake up!" she commanded. If he could move his face he would have smirked, instead he squeezed her hand tighter.

"He's holding my, hand! Look!" she told whoever was in the room as he tried to get his eyes open, he managed an eye flutter before he hears his mother and Elijah come in as well asking for him. "Nik get up," she said this time more softly, encouragingly even. He wanted to pull her to him.

His eyes opened before they shut again the brightness of the room too much for his easily closing lids to take he moved his mouth his raspy voice forming the words, "How long?" his angel began placing hisses along the side of his face where she stood as his eyes opened again.

The doctor had already finished revising him by this time but he had yet to answer his question leaving it to his brother. "It's been a week Niklaus," his brother responded his hand enclutched at the end of his bed his mother at his side smiling sadly.

"And who are you Love," he said with a tone of flirting giving a longing side look to the blonde beside him. "My nurse?" he murmured almost laughing as her face changed instantly he watched her body go rigid. "Really who are you because I have this inexplicable need to kiss you when I see you."

Klaus held her hand tighter testing on whether or not he could bring it up to his lips successfully, "You must mean a lot to me," Klaus tells her leaving her breathless as he kisses the inside of her palm. "Hmm married. Tough luck," he says noticing the ring on her finger.

Caroline looks over to Elijah and Esther who look just as dumbfounded as she feels prompting her into thinking he must be joking. A horrible joke and yet a beautiful symmetry to their story she didn't like it but it could be true. His head had been hurt pretty bad.

"Yeah," she responded trying to keep herself together looking from his family back to him as his thumb ran circles around her skin. Her thumb met his as she moved her hand under his showing Klaus his ring that perfectly matched her own.

"I'm your wife." She told him watching his eyebrows shoot into his hairline his mouth falling open believing and yet not believing her words. His face must have reflected her own not days before Caroline had to be honest. It was not a fun feeling being on the receiving end of someone who's lost all memory of you.

* * *

_**AN: Hi there! Sorry it's taken so long to update, it's been really hard getting this done with my laptop messing up and my birthday coming up. **_

_**No disrespect to St. Mary's hospital, it's just a story from a girl who can only google a foreign place.**_

_**Thank you to all of my guest reviewers I wish there was a way to thank you personally like I do everyone else but there isn't so this will have to do. Thank you!**_

_**Remember to watch out for the sequel! Until then Happy Reading! :))**_


	22. Chapter 22 Update

**Hey guys **

**I'm almost done with the first chapter, second chapter something else will be revealed. **

**Idk if it will be good or bad though but it will be juicy!**

**The story's working title is She's My Wife.**

**Here's a snippet:**

**_"When my eyes were closed I was off somewhere with you," he said in into the darkness of the room. "I would hear your cries and words and whimpers." he looked at her, her skin glowing from the moonlight her eyes looking like deep pools of blue._**

**_Caroline tried to bite back a whimper sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as he continued, "I would touch your face and run my course fingers over the softness of your skin and the silkiness of your hair." Klaus says this as he runs a hand over the side of her face though her hair his eyes wide like he can't believe she's real. _**

**_"So I know I missed you." his index finger runs over her lips his eyes boring into hers in the tiny hospital room, "So I know you missed me," he said with a conviction that melted Caroline's heart and made her weak in the knees. Klaus always had a way of making her forget how to breathe, even now._**


End file.
